Our Version of Events
by Potato19
Summary: Post Hogwarts AU. After graduation, Harry leaves England, thinking he has to choose a path different to his brother's, and joins a Wizards' pilot program in the Army. He reluctantly returns home and takes over his father's company, much to everyone's dismay. His life gets further turned upside down by his ex-girlfriends, a crazy wedding and 'too much' family. Eventual H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, by no means, claim to own anything remotely related to the Harry Potter Universe. Title inspired by Emeli Sande's album name. No copyright infringement intended.

Introduction: This story is very AU. Most changes are revealed in the first few chapters, I think. Any queries are welcomed.

There are no Horcruxes in this story. Voldemort and his ever-so-lovely Death Eaters were defeated in the graveyard at the end of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, by the Boy-Who-Lived and his brother. For the purpose of this story, students from fifth, sixth and seventh year could enter their names into the Goblet.

I do hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _I've always thought our version of events would be different. I'm trying to understand. I am. I don't want you to go. Don't. Please. This isn't the way it's supposed to be._

As he sat there, Harry Potter kept replaying the memory of her saying those words to him as he watched her enter the boardroom with Remus Lupin. Thankfully, for everyone, he had been forewarned. If he hadn't, he hated to think of how he would have reacted to the sight of her. He'd spent quite a while trying to prepare, but even he had to know that no amount of preparation would have been enough.

In the six years since he had seen her, she had changed. If anything, Harry would say that she became more beautiful, if that were even possible. She held herself so confidently, walking with purpose, as Remus showed her to a chair at the conference table. Harry remained in his seat, watching the entire thing play out with bated breath. When would she notice him? What would she do?

For Harry, her presence brought back too many memories, not all of them pleasant. He had tried desperately to forget it all, deciding that it was the only way he could possibly go on. He had to know it was improbable. It would have to take an _Obliviation_ to make him forget Hermione Jean Granger.

The conference table itself was large enough that she was several metres away from him, her eyes focused on the agenda Remus had placed in front of her. Harry almost smiled. Trust her to get right down to business.

 _You and I both know this isn't the way things are supposed to be. We are supposed to be together. It's shouldn't be like this._

Harry conceded that Hermione was the type of girl who deserved the amazing love story. And, to some extent, he had given it to her. To get to their real story, one would have to go back to their fourth year of schooling at Hogwarts School for Wizardry and Witchcraft. At that point, the two were very good friends, along with Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. Some would even say they were near inseparable. At the time, Harry guessed that they were destined for one of those fated loves that Remus spoke so fondly about. All he had to do was ask her to accompany him to Hogsmeade and the rest would play out. He was convinced of it. It was just one way their love story could have gone.

Only, it went in an entirely different direction.

Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts was a strange one. As the younger brother to whom the world believed was the Boy-Who-Lived, he should have expected a bumpy year. As much as people claimed, it wasn't a surprise when Bennet Potter's name emerged from the Goblet of Fire. If anything, it would have been _more_ of a surprise if it didn't. What was surprising, was the emergence of a fourth Champion. Harry remembered holding his breath as he watched their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, read the small piece of parchment.

When the old Professor read the name out loud, the entire Hall erupted into vehement murmuring. In all honesty, Harry almost passed out. The shock at the sound of _his_ name paralysed him, and Hermione had to pinch him to get him moving. What followed was a whirlwind of all things terrible. Of course, Bennet said nothing to his little brother about the entire ordeal, and the famous James and Lily Potter were unsure how to handle their sons' predicaments.

Of course, the younger Potter was ostrocised, much like he had been in his second year when Bennet had started the nasty rumour that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. The only people who believed that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire from the very beginning were Hermione and Neville. Harry remembered that Dean needed some convincing, but he came around well before the Tri-Wizard Tournament's First 'Death' Task even began.

And then Harry went and threw it all right back in their faces.

As was expected of those attending the Yule Ball, Harry required a date. It was at that time that one of the prettiest girls in the school seemed to take an interest in him. Cho Chang. She was a year older, Quidditch Seeker, deftly smart, mature, cunning, gorgeous and keen on the young Gryffindor, that Harry turned into a mumbling idiot whenever she was around. What she first saw in him, he would never know. As it were, she molded him into exactly the type of boy she wanted to date.

Looking back, Harry quite hated himself for becoming who he became. At the first chance he got, he dropped his friends and threw himself into the life of the _popular_. He became the one thing he was determined never to become: his brother. He all but stepped into an entirely different world, leaving his trusted friends for the sometimes sadistic Ronald Weasley and ill-tempered Seamus Finnegan. That was the world Cho brought him into. Suddenly, it didn't even matter that he was the annoying kid brother of the most famous boy wizard in the world.

After everything that Bennet laid claim to, Harry was pleased that those _accomplishments_ were his own. He was no longer a nobody; he didn't go unnoticed. Not until Cho Chang noticed him. He didn't even care what reason she had for speaking to him in the first place. He just cared that she did. He'd become somebody because of it.

And he went right back to being a nobody when she broke up with him near the end of his sixth year. No, she _dumped_ him flat. So hard. In fact, it was a truly public humiliation, occurring right in the middle of the Great Hall during one of the busier dinners. It was the type of humiliation that people don't just forget. It doesn't just go away. It's the kind that you carry with you throughout the halls, doing your best to ignore all the snide remarks and snickers about your heartbreak.

What did help Harry, though, was the fact that he was still Reserve Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team behind his brother. When Bennet graduated, Harry was a shoe-in for taking the spot. He was definitely looking forward to the one year that he didn't have to be the 'Other Potter.'

The year itself didn't start out terribly. He quickly made the Quidditch Team as he was Deputy Captain to their Keeper, Ronald Weasley. Between the two of them, they had the entire House riled up about potentially winning the House Cup that year. Which, really, was where his and Hermione's very brief love story _really_ began.

 _We haven't had a lot of time. I wish we did. It would have been nice to see how far this could go. Something tells me we could have had forever._

"We still could," Harry whispered to himself, and a few heads closest to him turned to look his way. He paid them no attention as he made to rise to his feet and call for attention. Before he could stand, though, Neville stopped him.

"The minutes," Neville said, as if it irked him to have to repeatedly remind Harry.

"Of course." Harry managed a smile. "Go ahead."

Carefully, Neville rose to his feet. At the sight, Remus called the meeting to order and everyone settled in to listen to the youngest Longbottom. Harry tried to listen as best he could but he just couldn't see the merit in reading aloud the minutes. He understood their being taken but this part was just unnecessary. If something was important enough, Harry was sure he would remember.

As it were, the last thing Harry wanted to do was mess with tradition. Not when he was now the _boss_ in a place where he was sure he was purposefully unwanted.

Once Neville was done, he sat down and passed the piece of paper to Harry. Before he signed the sheet, he questioned the table of the accuracy of the minutes. At their nods, Harry scribbled his name and stood to formally begin the meeting.

"Good morning," he said strongly. "I trust we've all had a productive fortnight." His voice was even, steady; grossly unlike his heartbeat. She was looking at him! "From what I have seen of the progress reports, that does indeed appear to be the case. Most notably, I must commend Fredericks and Hammond on their acquisition of Hanley. That is a very large account. As is the Boot account. Both the landing of these accounts will go a long way to rebuilding the company's name again."

"It should never have dropped in the first place."

Harry turned to look at the person who had spoken. Trust Severus Snape to insert his nasty opinion. Really, Harry wondered what possessed his father to hire this insufferable man. After Dumbledore had finally wised up and sacked the pitiful Potions Master, nobody should have gone anywhere near the man. Sigh. Harry just managed to ignore the man's permanent scowl and continued with his opening address. "We have had to do considerable damage control with regards to investments in Galaxia. It is my understanding that Izib was able to compensate the losses."

"Whose idea was Galaxia in the first place?"

Harry shot Snape a dirty look, almost daring him to say another word. Wisely, the greasy man remained silent. "Asking questions you already know the answers to is unproductive," Harry said generally, though everyone knew at whom the remark was directed. "We all have jobs to do."

"Bennet would never have let it happen."

That made Harry's breath catch. He'd expected resistance, and he'd received it on every front. But this... this felt different. It was... personal. It wasn't that Harry didn't know what he was doing. He may not have been the saviour - at least in the eyes of the rest of the world - but he knew he was loved. His father had spent years teaching him and his brother the secrets of the Potter trade. Harry was extremely capable of running this company and he was determined to do his father proud. How dare they undermine him?

Harry cleared his throat. He did not want to fight. "On a more positive note, Anthony Goldstein and his wife have just welcomed their first child. We received an invitation to the baby's Christening, as his wife is a Muggle, and I expect a few of us to attend. Also, that same evening, Daphne Greengrass' fundraising dinner is being held in Downtown London. For those who have worked on the account, I strongly suggest you stop by. I know that Daphne will really appreciate all the support."

Harry worked through the agenda, making suggestions and hearing explanations. He liked to be interactive and he barely sat down as the meeting went on. He also did not once look at Hermione. As it was nearing its end, Harry handed over to Remus, who stood and smiled the genuine smile for which he was well known.

"Following the untimely departure of Blaise Zabini, we have struggled to find a replacement who upholds the same principles and ideologies promoted by Potter & Sons. However, I am pleased to announce our newest acquisition. Please, everyone, join me in welcoming our new Director of Finances, Miss Hermione Granger."

The reaction was timid, if anything. Neville led the clapping, but Harry couldn't bring himself to move a muscle.

Remus continued. "For those of you who are unaware, Miss Granger here graduated top of her class from Hogwarts. While gaining a Mastery in Arithmancy, she attended Muggle University and attained a Bachelor's Degree in Business Science. We are extremely lucky to have her. Welcome, Miss Granger."

"Thank you," she said softly, acknowledging Remus' kind words.

Remus Lupin was known for being kind. Harry thought that it was his way of overcorrecting that fact that his Lycanthropy was a well-known secret. He was always thoughtful, and he chose his words very carefully before he opened his mouth. They were all skills that Harry desperately tried to mimic. Even well into his twenties, Harry was still unsuccessful.

Remus ended the meeting a moment later, dismissing the workers and sending them to their respective offices and work stations. Harry quickly packed up his few pages, eager to get out of there as soon as possible. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough. Remus caught him on his way out.

"I have to rush to the Ministry," he said hurriedly. "I've already briefed Teddy. I just can't seem to find him. Can you make sure he shows Hermione to her office?"

Harry couldn't help glaring at him.

Remus patted his shoulder, even laughing. "Good man." And then he was off, not even waiting for a reply.

Harry risked a look back into the boardroom. She was still seated, reading through some file or the other. If she were any other new employee, Harry would have shown her to her office himself, but she wasn't some ordinary employee. She was Hermione Granger. She was... the one who got away. So, without another thought, Harry shuffled out of the boardroom and started on his way to his own office. His secretary, Mia Lupin, was sitting with her feet up on her desk, a group of conjured canaries flying in a circle above her head.

"Mia," Harry said, trying not to be amused by her antics. "Find Teddy for me."

The groan that sounded from the young witch's mouth had nothing to do with Harry's request, but more to do with the fact that the request involved the little rascal. As much of a bother she found the little boy, she couldn't stop herself from imagining that he would have been the perfect brother, had everything worked out better for her parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Her father very rarely spoke about her mother's death, not that Mia blamed him, but she would have liked to know more than the age-old: your mother died protecting us; she was very proud to be an Auror.

"Now," Harry reiterated.

While Mia searched the offices for Teddy, Harry sat down at his desk and shuffled through papers. As much filing that he did, the pages just never seemed to end. He had to wait only two minutes before Teddy's little head popped through the open door.

"Harry, you wanted to see me?"

Harry gestured him into the office. "Hiya champ," he said fondly. "Remus says he was looking for you."

Teddy shrugged. "You always tell me that I work for _you_ ," Teddy said, grinning widely. "No, I arrived late. Gran had a bit of a rough morning."

Harry's grin turned to a look of pure worry. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine. What can I do for you?"

"Miss Granger is here," he said, finding that saying her name was like swallowing acid. "Remus already filled you in?"

Teddy nodded his head excitedly. "I've been wanting to meet her even since Remus said that you knew her when you were younger."

Harry just shook his head. "That was a very long time ago, Teddy."

"Will you ever tell me the story?" he asked innocently.

"Only if you're a good boy," he said, smiling at his favourite human being. "Now run along. She's waiting in the boardroom, last time I checked."

With one final smile, Teddy raced off, leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

For the most part, the day tumbled on without incident. Harry was quite proud of the fact that he could actually pay attention to his work, with the knowledge that she was in an office somewhere down the corridor. He wondered how long they could go on pretending that there wasn't any history. They would have to work together at some point. Then what would happen?

Harry liked to remember the first day they met on their very first trip on the Hogwarts Express. Harry located an empty compartment, grateful that nobody seemed to recognise him as the little brother to the famous Bennet Potter. Harry had to admit that he had been frightened. As many stories as he'd heard from his brother, nothing quite prepared him for the wonder that was the entire Hogwarts experience.

Harry and Hermione met in passing that day, when she came looking for a toad named Trevor. Harry remembered her so clearly, all bushy hair and bucked teeth. She was just so Hermione even then, that Harry could barely suppress his smile at the memory. What he remembered with such fondness was that she never ever saw him as the 'Other Potter.' Ever. To her, Harry had always been just Harry.

The memories carried him through his morning, right over lunch and into his afternoon of endless paperwork. He was sitting at his desk, buried under pages, when he was visited by the one person he definitely wasn't expecting to see walked right through his open door.

His mother: Lily Potter.

Oh wait. Lily _Black_ now.

Harry immediately stood up, taking in her presence. To him, she looked younger, almost rejuvenated. She was smiling widely at him, though Harry was sure it had nothing to do with him at all. It was probably to do with Sirius Black, but Harry would never talk about it.

"Harry, honey, why is your door open?" Lily asked, moving towards him and burying him in a motherly hug.

Harry squeezed her back, as he was accustomed to doing whenever his mother showed him this kind of affection. As he released her, he asked the burning question. "Mother, it's great to see you and all, but what are you doing here?"

Lily gave him a look of disdain. "Can't a mother come and check on her son without being questioned?" she asked, her glare turning into laughter. "Honestly, Harry."

Harry watched her move back around the desk and sit down in one of the chairs opposite his large desk. Carefully, he also returned to his seat, giving her a look that told her he did not believe her for a second.

"Okay, okay," Lily said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "You caught me. I do have ulterior motives." She gave him a cunning smile. "But I do want to know how you have been? I feel like you haven't come by in a while."

"I've been busy," he mumbled, dropping his head slightly. "But I'm fine, really. Well... I mean, I'm healthy, if that's what you're asking."

"Not exactly," she said, smiling kindly. "But it's good to know, nonetheless."

"How are you?" Harry pushed on. "How is, umm, Sirius?"

Lily appreciated the question and she told him so with her eyes. "I'm good, Harry. So is Sirius, thank you for asking. You should visit more, get to know him."

"I do know him," Harry said through gritted teeth.

Lily didn't push it. She wasn't going to win any awards by forcing her younger son to accept the role Sirius now played in all their lives. "You will have to visit more though," she let him know. "You're going to have to be more involved in the family."

Harry frowned. "And why is that?"

"It's your brother," she explained, gearing herself up for the big news. "He's getting married."

Harry would have to admit that his reaction was not what either of them expected. To his own horror, he laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

Lily quickly shook her head. "Why would I make a joke about something so important?"

Harry stilled. "Bennet is getting _married_?" At his mother's nod, all he could do was blink. He was shocked. Bennet just never struck him as the type to settle down. He was too much of a bachelor to even consider life with only one person. He was always a player, drifting from girl to girl, riding the wave of his fame. She must be some girl, if she managed to get him of all people to stand up and get counted. "Wow," Harry breathed. "That's amazing."

"We're all very excited," Lily said, agreeing.

"I can imagine," he admitted quietly.

Lily took a moment to regard her younger son, trying to gauge his true reaction. He wasn't giving anything away. "The invitations should go out next week. There is still quite a bit of planning to be done, as you would expect. It's going to be rather big, what with all the interest in the couple."

Harry nodded his understanding. He was surprised he hadn't heard about it beforehand. Surely people around the office had to know that Bennet was getting married. There must have been a wedding announcement in the paper. Why hadn't anyone told him when he started working here?

"I do like what you've done with the place," Lily said, switching topics as she looked around the office that once belonged to James Potter, her late husband. No, her late _ex_ -husband.

Harry might have laughed if he wasn't so disturbed by the fact that nobody thought to tell him about Bennet's impending nuptials beforehand. The truth was that Harry's office was rather bare. There were no picture frames, nor any ornaments of any kind. There was nothing to suggest that it was occupied by Harry, bar the endless piles of files he had to go through on a daily business as he caught up with all the accounts.

Lily didn't mention James, even if she wanted to. She was sure to push some sensitive buttons if she did. As it were, she already had a difficult enough job to do. "So," she sounded. "How is Cho?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hah, well, Cho is fine," he said rather dismissively. "We met for drinks once, just to catch up. It really wasn't anything special. I doubt we could ever work out again."

"I've never understood that. You two were so good together at Hogwarts."

"Until she dumped me," he muttered. "And we're different now. People change. There's also quite a bit of painful history thrown into the mix. It's not exactly something that can just be forgotten."

"Understandable."

Harry waited. He could tell that there were things that she wanted to say, and he would allow her to say them in her own time. Well, he would try... because he could already feel himself losing patience.

"At the moment, your brother and his fiancee are living in Godric's Hollow," she explained. "As you know, your father left Bennet the House there."

Harry did not mention that she full well knew that he did not know the contents of his father's will. "Is that so?"

"They aren't too happy there. Bennet misses London, which is why they will be moving into Grimmauld Place once they are married."

"Grimmauld Place?"

"It's Sirius' ancestral home," she explained.

"Oh."

"Which is rather near where you live," she pointed out.

Harry, to his family's utter dismay, lived within a Muggle apartment building in London. He had electricity and rarely used magic within the confines of his home. It was a decision he didn't regret for even a second. Harry wouldn't want the _couple_ anywhere near him anyway. Being the second son of James and Lily Potter wasn't easy, and neither was being the younger brother of the very _lovable_ Bennet Potter. Harry didn't need the added pressure. He was already well aware of the fact that Bennet was perceived to be bigger than him, better than him, and definitely more loved by almost everyone they came across. It was just the way things were.

At least until Cho came around and realised Harry was worth it. Harry hadn't known it at the time but he later learned that his brother had wanted to ask Cho to the Yule Ball. Harry was too proud to query if that was the reason she went after him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know that answer. He'd also never asked her why she felt he deserved such a humiliating break-up, mainly because he wasn't courageous enough to know the truth. Some Gryffindor he was.

Harry was almost convinced that Cho probably wised up and remembered that he was, in fact, second best. He wouldn't have even been running his father's company if it other people had their way. Most of the vocal protests came from Snape and his duty-bound followers.

Thankfully, none from his mother.

"There are a few more things that we have to talk about," Lily said, somewhat somberly. "Bennet should probably be the one to talk to you about this but you're rather frightening now."

"What?"

"You can't tell me that you wouldn't wipe the floor with your brother in a duel _now_ , would you?"

"I've always been able to wipe the floor with him," he said, smirking ever so slightly.

"He's afraid of how you might react."

Harry paled. What was happening? "What are you talking about?"

"You're not the little boy you used to be. You went away and you've come back a grown man. He knows he can't just push you around anymore."

"He's never been able to push me around."

Lily ignored his comment. "Harry?"

"Look, this is starting to freak me out a little bit," he said, his eyes widening. "What's happened? What on earth can't he tell me? He's always loved to torture me, you know that."

Lily took a deep breath. "This time it's a little different."

"What is this about?"

"The girl that Ben is going to marry, Harry... She's, umm, well, she's," she paused, trying to find the words.

Heat rose up Harry's neck. He wasn't going to like this. "You're acting like I know her," he pointed out. "Do I know her? Don't tell me he's marrying Su? We both know how bad she is for him."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "He's not marrying Su. Before I tell you, I need you to promise me that you're not going to hate him."

That made him frown. "Hate him? Why would I hate him?"

She was saved from a response when Teddy popped his head through Harry's open door. "Sorry to interrupt," he said sweetly. "Just wanted to let you know that Miss Granger is all settled in and Mr Lupin is back from the Ministry. Can I get you anything?"

Harry was caught in his own thoughts, trying to figure out how to respond and to whom. "Umm," he sounded. "We're all right for now, thank you."

"Sure thing." And then he sprinted away, leaving mother and son to the heat of their seemingly unavoidable conversation.

Harry looked at his mother. "What is going on?"

Lily looked torn. "Merlin, she's already here," she mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione... She's already here," she whispered.

Harry nodded once. "She arrived this morning."

"Have you spoken to her yet? Do you know?"

Harry frowned once more. His breath came out in a huff. "Just tell me whatever it is you want to tell me. This is frustrating! Can you please just tell me whatever it is that Bennet has sent you hear to tell me?"

Lily avoided meeting his gaze. "I should probably go and say hello to her," she said, starting to rise to her feet.

"Wait. Why would you do that? You haven't seen her in ages," he pointed out, also rising.

"I've seen her plenty, Harry. And even if I hadn't; this would be a perfect reason to see her. What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with _me_? You're the one who's come in here and started acting like I've done something of which you disapprove, when it really seems like Bennet is the one who's done something wrong and you're just protecting him." Like you always do.

"Ben has done nothing wrong," she dismissed his observation in a hiss. "Both of them have done absolutely nothing wrong."

In all honesty, Harry would look back and say that he should have guessed it in that moment. He should have realised exactly what was happening, but all he could think about was the latent rage he felt at his mother's obvious guarding of whatever Bennet had done. "Who hasn't done what wrong?" he pressed, short of demanding answers.

"I know that this is probably going to be difficult for you to hear but I'm afraid that it's just something you'll have to accept."

That did it. Harry didn't want to know. "Maybe this isn't the right time to tell me then," he said softly. "I've already had a difficult day, what with the arrival of Hermione and all."

Lily looked at him sadly, her eyes pitiful. "Oh honey," she cooed. "You're going to have to get used to it. Hermione is going to be around for a very long time."

There was another moment for him to figure it out, but the idea itself was just so preposterous to him that it never would have crossed his mind. "What does that even mean?"

"Hermione is the girl Bennet is going to marry, Harry."

It was a sentence that robbed his lungs of air and stopped his heart at the same time. Again, Harry reacted in a way neither quite expected. "What?" And then he was laughing. Rather uncontrollably. "Let me get this straight: you're telling me that my brother, my own brother, Bennet Potter, and my Hermione, _my_ Hermione Granger are getting... married?"

"That is exactly what I'm telling you."

It had to be some big, elaborate joke. A sick one, but still a joke. "You're kidding, right? Someone put you up to this. Was it Remus?"

"Harry," she said sternly. "I'm being serious here."

He visibly paled, and his features hardened. "No," he said strongly. "No ways. No."

"It's definitely happening. We've been able to hide it from you while you've settled in but we can't wait any longer. It's time you got involved in the preparations."

No. This wasn't happening. It had to be a joke, or some horrible dream. Hermione would _never_ do that to him. Even Bennet wouldn't go that far. There had to be some mistake.

"Harry?" she queried quietly.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "There is no way I am getting involved in any of this. I refuse. How on earth can you expect me to just hear about this and have me suddenly be all on board? You know that there is a lot wrong with this."

"There is nothing wrong with it."

"Of course _you_ would say that," he barked. "You couldn't wait to get with Sirius after Dad. Nothing wrong with that either, is there?"

Lily pressed her lips together, determined not to get into an entirely different argument.

"Go!" he almost shouted. "I think it's best you just leave now, before either of us says things we'll surely regret."

"Harry?" She had that sad, pitying look in her eye again and he positively hated it.

"Don't look at me like that," he said coldly. "It doesn't even matter what I think, right? How I feel? You have already made decisions and, as you say, all I can do now is accept things as they are. You'll have to forgive me when I can't do that." He made a point of turning away from her, unable to see the pity in her eyes anymore.

Lily thought of saying something more but wisely decided against it. He would need time to process the news and they would all do well to give it to him. So, without a word more, she turned on her heel and exited the office, absently closing the door behind her.

At the sound of the click, Harry let out the breath he was unknowingly holding. He couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. Besides the initial shock and disbelief, he was angry. He was raging. He could actually feel his magic threatening to explode outwards. How dare they do this to him. How dare Bennet? And, Merlin, how dare _she_?

Harry eventually returned to his seat and tried to keep calm. His paperwork was easily forgotten, set aside for a day when merely touching the pages wouldn't set them on fire. The truth was that Harry felt betrayed. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. They'd explicitly gone out of their way to hide it from him. If there was nothing so _wrong_ with it, why had they done _that_?

Harry hated to admit that he had always held a candle for Hermione. Even after their untimely end, he'd known she was someone special. And now she was marrying his _brother_. Harry bit back the urge to gag.

Ever since his return to England, he had thought hard about contacting Hermione. He didn't think he deserved to, considering the way they had ended. He'd wanted to be settled in his life before he made contact, but now... For a long time, Harry was sure he was unworthy of her. She was always so much _more_ that anyone he'd ever met. Now... Of all the men in the world, she chose his brother. It just didn't make sense to him. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. And angry was the last thing he wanted to be.

He wanted to have buried his anger along with his father.

It took an indeterminable amount of time for Harry to calm down enough to start work again. It was a welcome distraction. He even ventured out of his office at some point, stopping in to pick up a few files from Remus.

It was a mistake walking by Hermione's office. It was an even bigger mistake, on her part, when she called out to him. Harry's anger flared as he stopped in her doorway, his gaze unable to meet hers. He hadn't actually been able to _look_ at her and he was not about to start.

Hermione stood up, her expression slightly timid. "I had a question about the Stanley account," she said, wisely sticking to work-related topics. "Are you aware that their investment plan is severely outdated?"

"It's old money," Harry said, speaking to her directly for the first time since he had taken that Portkey and left her. "Stanley is a very stubborn man. He and my father had an agreement, I believe."

"Same with the Gregor account?"

Harry nodded. "I've found that the older the man gets, the more stubborn he becomes."

Hermione managed a smile. Then, completely changing topics, she asked, "Harry, who is Teddy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Teddy. The adorable little boy runs around here. Who is he?"

Harry didn't want her to talk about him, as if he was something sacred she couldn't tarnish. "Umm... Well, he's... Umm, I served alongside his mother," he eventually said. "Unfortunately, she didn't make it back. He lives with his grandmother now, but she's rather sickly. I try to help out however I can, even if that means keeping him occupied when he isn't in school. He seems to like it here."

Hermione nodded. "It seems he does."

Harry cleared his throat. "If that's all." He made to turn, but the sound of her voice stopped him.

"Your mother mentioned that you didn't take the news very well." She said the sentence with such ease that Harry almost thought she had said something else.

"What else did you expect?" he asked pointedly. What was it about this situation that made them assume that he would be okay with it? "Did you think I would congratulate you, or wish you well?"

"I thought you would be happy for us."

"Well that's just stupid," he dismissed. "You're smarter than that, Hermione."

She regarded him for a moment. "You're mad."

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one," he muttered. "I fully understand that it's been years, but you should know that no amount of time makes up for _this_. It isn't like I just forgot about you."

She let out a long breath. "Harry... six years in a long time. You know that."

"I do know that. I know that so much has happened, so much has changed. But even you must know that this is too much. You wouldn't be the smartest witch of our generation if you couldn't see that. You can't expect me slip into this new life you've managed to think up for me. I'm not built like that."

"I would understand if you weren't okay with it..."

Harry cut her off. "You would _understand_? Wow!" He frowned and smiled at the same time. He looked rather incredulous really. "I don't think you _do_ understand. You are marrying my brother, Hermione." He glared at her. "You are getting married to my _brother_. My brother."

"I know that."

"Do you really? I don't think you do. Because, if I recall correctly, you were never really a fan of him. In fact, if my memory is correct, you called him an insufferable git who knew nothing about how to be a decent human being. Am I remembering correctly, or is it just my imagination?"

"Harry," she breathed, realising that she must have pinched a nerve because, all of a sudden, Harry's magic felt a little out of control.

"Don't Harry me," he retorted, his voice hard and pained. "You told me that you didn't want me to be anything like my brother. You wanted to be with the sort of person _I_ am. You made me great, Hermione. That's what you did for me. Our seventh year was painful, and wonderful and so humiliating but I didn't even care. We went through so much, and I would go through it all again and again if it meant I could experience that undeniable love for you.

"I mean, you're right. It's been six years. It's been a hell of a long time. But, in that time, not once have I thought about you and regretted it. I've never looked back and wished we'd never been together. Even after I left that day, I knew that you did what you did because you loved me. We were going to have a great love, you and me, and I know I ruined it, but I never had regrets. For six years, I never wished our love hadn't existed; I've never wanted all that happened not to be part of our history; I've never had a single regret... Until right now."

Harry gave her one last look before he left her office. He passed by curious eyes as he walked but he didn't even care. He just wanted to go - where, he didn't know - and forget this day had even happened. He needed it to be a terrible dream. He had to be able to wake up from this nightmare.

He'd spent years building himself up to be worthy and now, in one short day, everything seemed to be coming crumbling down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry and Hermione did not speak for a while, which was a fact not lost on various employees of Potter & Sons. Harry was determined not to be the one to break the silence. He had said what he needed to. As far as he was concerned, he was _done_ with  
both Hermione and Bennet. They could go and live their lives without him, for all he cared.

Except, Harry did care. A lot. He supposed that was the problem. They had purposefully deceived him, and they didn't even seem even slightly remorseful. It wasn't as if he expected an apology but even a little acknowledgement that this was a weird situation  
would be welcomed. He couldn't be the only person on the planet who thought it was a little... creepy. Did Hermione forget that Bennet was Harry's brother?

Well, the one good thing was that Bennet and Harry looked nothing alike. In fact, if it weren't for their surnames, it was almost impossible to see that they were brothers, which Harry determined was a good thing. They did both have dark hair though,  
Harry's being just a shade darker. Harry looked a lot more like his father, boasting his mother's striking green eyes. Bennet was slightly stockier in build, with brown eyes and tufts of lighter hair sporadically placed atop his dark head. Harry wore  
glasses. Bennet did not. Harry sported a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Bennet had a trademark burn on the side of his neck that was often mistaken as a love bite. Harry was definitely skinnier, but he had developed over the years.

In the week following the revelation, Harry's mother had written to him but not visited. He hadn't heard a word from his brother, for which he was extremely thankful. _That_ was a conversation he did not want to have. Every time he thought about  
it, he got angry. Harry couldn't even distinctly decide what made him angry. Or hurt.

Yes. He was hurt. It didn't even have anything to do with the betrayal - okay, it did, a little - but it had a lot more to do with the fact that they had moved on. Harry was under no illusion that their lives would have stopped when he left, but he couldn't  
have anticipated such a turn of events. It was almost inconceivable. Surely even Snape couldn't have predicted such a disturbing outcome.

It took a severely awkward meeting with a representative from the Ministry for Hermione to decide she had enough. After the meeting, Harry checked in with Remus, relaying the progress on their mutual project. On his way back to his office, he stopped  
to have a chat with Neville and Colin Creevey, their resident marketer. He was in the middle of a particularly funny Quidditch story when Hermione came to a stop right in front of the three men, her one hand on her hip and her stare heated.

"Harry," she said coldly. "We need to talk."

Harry said nothing.

"Right now."

With a sigh, he started to lead the way to his office. She followed in silence, the sound of her shoes on the ground oddly foreboding. Harry made a point to close the door behind her once they were in his office. They didn't need an audience. Before he  
could even offer her a seat, she began.

"What are we doing here, Harry?"

"You said you wanted to talk," he said, his tone accusing.

"I get that you're unhappy about this, but I think it's gone on long enough. We're going to have to work together now. We can at least be civil in the workplace, or are you too childish to be able to handle that?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Trust you to throw an insult in," he muttered. "But I suppose you are right. We can be civil. I haven't exactly reacted well."

She raised an eyebrow. "You practically washed away whatever we had."

"As if you haven't just done the same."

She winced. "Aren't you overreacting?"

Harry's magic immediately filled the air and he could tell that she could feel it. Only Hermione could push his buttons enough to make his magic uncontrollable, even at his ripened age. "Overreacting?" he practically growled. "How am I overreacting, Hermione?  
I will admit that my outburst was a little uncalled for..."

"A little?"

"No," he snapped. "You don't get to make me feel guilty for my reaction. I am entitled to feel aggrieved about all of this."

She took a deep, calming breath. "Okay."

Harry looked surprised.

"You should come for dinner," Hermione said simply. "With me, Ben, your mother and Sirius."

That was probably the worst thing he could imagine. Really, he'd much rather face off with the Hungarian Horntail from the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament all over again.

"I think it will provide you with some sort of closure. Right now, you're reacting to something you only heard. I think you need to see it. And maybe you need to hex Ben to get it out of your system."

Harry wasn't amused, but it was a colourful idea. "I think I'll pass."

"Will you ever say yes?"

He shrugged.

"Because you won't be able to miss the wedding, Harry. That definitely won't sit well."

"When is the wedding anyway?"

She gave him a curious look. "Haven't you received the invitation?"

Harry tried to keep the guilt off his face but he had to know Hermione Granger would see it.

"You threw it out as soon as it arrived, didn't you?"

Harry wisely didn't respond. He ran a hand through his messy hair in embarrassment.

Hermione laughed. She actually laughed, and it was such a glorious sound that Harry almost joined in. But then he remembered who they were and why they were here. Hermione was marrying Bennet, and nothing would ever be okay again. Sensing his indifference,  
Hermione's laugh tapered off. "I should go," she said softly. "Good talk, Harry."

"Indeed."

And then she was gone.

Harry needed wait only thirty seconds before Mia entered his office, looking curious.

"So," the young witch sounded. "How did it go?"

"I know you were listening," he said, playfully glaring at her.

"What? Me? I could never."

Harry just smiled. "How does the rest of my day look?"

"Very busy."

It was already well after nine o'clock when Harry left the office. As if Merlin himself was intent on being cruel to Harry, he met Hermione at the elevator on his way out. She was waiting. Harry knew she was waiting for someone to ride the elevator with  
her, because the door was open right in front of her. He knew she hated riding the elevator, whether it be magical or Muggle.

Hermione noticed his approach. "You're not allowed to mock me," she said hotly. "It isn't kind."

"Neither is marrying my brother," he remarked.

"I never said I was kind."

"Neither did I."

She took a deep breath, almost steeling herself for the trip that was to come.

"It's just an elevator, Hermione."

She turned her head to glare at him. "People die in elevators all the time. Who knows what could happen the second we step through those doors?"

"I don't know," he said, stepping towards the elevator. "But you've just got to trust that it gets you to your destination. Come on. It's either you come with me now or you wait until someone else leaves. Your choice."

Hermione hesitated. "I could take the stairs."

Harry made a point of looking at her heeled shoes. "Sure. You do that."

She huffed once more before stepping into the elevator with purpose.

Harry stood just outside the door, watching her carefully. "It would be incredibly mean of me not to get in, wouldn't it?"

Hermione's panic was priceless.

Harry jumped in before she could get a word out. "Just kidding."

She growled in anger, which just added to his amusement. "I could hex you."

As Harry closed the gate, he said something that made her breath hitch. "As if you could get to your own wand before I could."

In that moment, Hermione was forced to accept a truth that she'd suspected. Harry Potter was nothing like the boy who left her all those years ago. No. The person who returned was a hardened veteran of War. There was something _lethal_ about him.

They reached the building's entrance hall in next to no time. Harry stepped back to allow her to exit first. Together, they moved towards the Floo points. Harry greeted the guard on duty rather heartily as they walked. Hermione was quiet in her trauma  
from the elevator ride.

Hermione gave Harry one last look before she disappeared in a blaze of fire. It was a bit therapeutic for Harry to see but he wouldn't admit to why that was. He made his way further up the entrance hall to the Apparation point. He hated traveling by Floo,  
and it wasn't as if he even had a fireplace in his apartment.

Harry settled for soup for dinner. It had been a long and tiring day and, before he knew it, he was asleep. The dreams were bad. Ever since his return to England, the nightmares of the things he had done, the things he had seen, continually plagued him.  
Owing to the confidentiality of his missions, there were very few people he could talk to about it.

By morning, Harry was able to plaster on the facade that he was perfectly fine with being back in mundane life. His mornings usually started off the same way. He would wake up promptly at six o'clock, go for a run through the busy streets and somehow  
manage to make it to worth by eight o'clock, fresh and eager to work.

Most people found him an irritant in the morning, mainly because he was already _fully_ awake by the time he arrived. He sometimes even made it his mission to inject life into his fellow employees. He'd even started a bit of a tradition of bringing  
in a coffee specifically for Mia, as a sort of pick-me-up. Harry secretly loved the relieved smile she always gave him whenever he handed over the cup. He hated to think what the first month at the company would have been like without her.

"There is someone here to see you," Mia told him one particular morning, her relieved smile nowhere in sight.

Harry had to know something was up. "No appointment?"

Mia shook her head. "Doesn't take no for an answer."

Harry should have realised who he was going to see when he walked into his office, but it was another one of those unthinkable situations. His brother, Bennet Potter, was seated in Harry's chair behind his desk. The sight practically winded him.

"There you are!" Bennet said, immediately rising to his feet. "Doesn't bode well if the client arrives before the boss, now does it?"

Harry definitely wasn't amused. "Bennet, what are you doing here?"

"Ooh, chilly reception," he observed, stepping out from behind the desk. "I suppose that's expected. But aren't you happy to see me? I know that first welcome dinner was a little strange for you."

Understatement of the century. "What are you doing here?" Harry repeated.

"I came to see my little brother," he said, still maintaining his smile. "Can't a bloke just do that?"

"Bennet, seriously, what are you doing here?"

He let out a tired breath. "Harry, I _am_ interested toknow how you are, you know? I also came to talk, man to man."

Harry moved to his rightful side of the desk, determined to give his brother the benefit of the doubt... Not that that had ever worked out so well for him in the past. He sat down in his chair and gestured for the taller man to do the same.

"I see you've settled in rather nicely," Bennet began once he was settled. "The power really becomes you."

Harry's irritation flared. He was not going to ask _the_ question a fourth time.

"Okay, so I'm here to talk about Hermione."

As much as Harry had wanted Bennet to get to the real reason he had come; he found he wasn't ready for it. "Quite the catch, huh?"

Bennet had the decency to look embarrassed. "You should know that we didn't set out for any of this to happen. It just did."

"I've heard that before," Harry muttered. Then, louder, he said, "It was a really cowardly move sending our mother to deliver the news. What? Can't be a man about it?"

Bennet raised his hands in surrender. "I will admit to that," he said sincerely. "I should have been the one to tell you. I just didn't know how you would react and, from what I've heard, it wasn't well."

"I'm still reacting," Harry let him know.

"I'm sorry if you feel that we have bombarded you or even shaken whatever memories you may have, but I am not about to apologise for falling in love with her. You of all people should understand how easy she makes it."

Harry said nothing.

"Look, if you're going to blame somebody, blame me. Not her."

Harry would never admit that he probably blamed himself. If he hadn't up and left, things definitely would be different.

"I hope we can all find a way to get past all of this," Bennet said, his voice uncharacteristically kind. "Just give the situation a chance, okay? You have to remember that you've been gone a while, Harry. Things have changed. _I've_ changed. You  
probably think I don't deserve her and, for a while, I would have agreed with you but I love her. I won't hurt her."

Harry might have believed the words if his brother was anyone other than Bennet Potter. They'd had many conversations like this, where Bennet said things that he knew Harry needed to hear. Six years ago, Harry might've eaten it all up, but even Harry  
Potter had changed. He was not trusting. He would never make that mistake again.

"Come to dinner tonight," Bennet suggested. "We can even go to that Muggle place you like Downtown. It'll just be casual, simple, easy. What do you say?"

Harry couldn't think of a suitable excuse.

"You're coming," Bennet concluded. He'd essentially had a conversation with himself for the last few minutes - why not continue? "Eight o'clock." Without giving his little brother any time to protest, Bennet got to his feet. "See you later tonight then."  
And then he was gone.

Harry checked the time. He still had some eleven hours to figure out some way to die without actually dying.

He was, unfortunately, unsuccessful. He did, however, leave heading to the dinner to the very last minute. He left his office at eight o'clock and descended on the Apparation point, slightly concerned. He definitely wasn't looking forward to what would  
transpire.

Harry was just thankful that they'd agreed to meet in a Muggle restaurant. He'd hate to have witches and wizards alike staring at them while they tried to get a feel for one another. He had just handed his coat to the clerk when he spotted them already  
seated at a round table. They already looked like a family: his mother and her new husband, and his brother and his soon-to-be wife. That was the family.

Harry was sure he wouldn't fit in anyway. He was just the _other_ son; the unimportant one who ended up with his father's multimillion galleon company by default. It was really just very inconvenient for James Potter to die when he did.

Bennet had been destined to take over from their father when the time came. When James Potter died, Bennet was contracted to Black Enterprises. He'd expected to Head his stepfather's company until it was time to take his rightful place. It almost seemed  
that James took the opportunity to screw everyone over one last time, somehow ensuring that his younger son came home.

Harry was under no illusion that a large portion of Potter & Sons were waiting for Bennet's contract with Black to run out so he could return. They still wanted Bennet. Who wouldn't? Who would want the other son? Even Hermione could attest to that.  
Harry didn't belong to this new family. He was barely part of the old one. It was almost as if he had died along with his father. Well... he had come really close.

Harry turned back to the clerk. "On second thought... I think I'll take that back. Not feeling too good."

"Would you like me order you a taxi?"

"Oh, no, that's all right, thank you. I'll walk." Harry took his coat and had every intention of leaving. He supposed he was too slow because Bennet spotted him and did that annoying thing of calling out his name. Harry swore under his breath as he watched  
his brother rise and move towards him. Harry silently handed his coat back to the clerk.

"Better luck next time," the clerk said, sounding amused.

"I'll give you five quid to fake a heart attack," Harry muttered. He just managed to ignore the clerk's laughter as he moved to meet his brother.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Bennet said, easily putting his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I thought, for a minute there, you wouldn't."

Harry thought it best not to mention that he'd almost left. Didn't seem wise. Harry's greetings were tentative. He shook hands with Sirius when he stood up but Harry said nothing. Hermione got a mumbled greeting as Harry sat down beside her. It was easier  
not to look at her that way.

Bennet ordered a whiskey, double, for Harry before he could even say anything. Only Hermione seemed to notice that he didn't touch it the entire night.

Harry listened to conversation as he studied his menu. Things were happening around him and the entire situation felt like an outer body experience.

"So, Harry." It was Bennet. "Now that we're in the world you love so much; are you paying?"

Harry considered this. Then, with a smirk, he said, "It's the least I can do, seeing as I wasn't invited to the engagement party."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably but Bennet just laughed. Even guffawed.

The table moved on to casual conversation again. They placed their order and Bennet again fired questions at Harry. He even had the audacity to ask if there were any women on the horizon.

Harry considered mentioning Cho, but he wasn't sure how Hermione would react to that. Not that he cared. "No, nobody at the moment," Harry admitted truthfully.

"So who's going to be your date to the wedding?" Lily asked curiously.

Harry didn't look too concerned. "I'm sure I'll find someone. Although, it is proving to be more and more difficult to find people who can actually stand me."

That brought a stunned hush over the table. Really, Harry almost burst out laughing at their facial expressions. You'd think he told them he was about to lynch them. Merlin's beard!

Lily helped them recover and conversation moved on once more. All in all, Harry wouldn't call the actual eating of the meal a disaster. Nothing exploded and nobody died, which always counted as a successful day in his books. A _good_ day was when  
nobody died. That had been their mantra back when all he did every day was fight.

It was what happened once they were outside on the sidewalk that turned the night onto its side. It was as if Bennet was determined to torture him.

"Harry," Bennet began. "Do you think you could wait with Hermione for a bit, while Sirius, Mum and I pop in to the office quickly. Something important has just come up." Before either Harry or Hermione could offer their protests, Bennet was speaking again.  
"I won't be long. Maybe the two of you can take a walk, perhaps mend bridges or something. I'll meet you back at this spot in a bit."

Harry glared at Bennet, his anger rising. His magic was doing the same thing and Hermione could feel it. Without a word, she put a hand on Harry's arm to calm him. It seemed to have the opposite effect and she had to remove her hand from the burning sensation.  
Bennet wisely left before the entire thing got out of hand.

Once he was sufficiently out of sight, Harry made a point of turning away from Hermione. He took a few, calming breaths. "Did you know about this?" he forced out.

Her reply was quick. "Of course not. Trust me, I will be having words with him later."

When he finally turned back to look at her, she was already looking at him. "I suppose we could walk," he offered.

She nodded once before she started to move. Harry fell into step beside as they made their way down the bustling street. It was already after ten o'clock, but it was as if the people of the night were just getting started.

"I'm really glad you came out tonight," Hermione said after a while. "I was worried you wouldn't, but I think it went better than anyone expected."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said flatly; "Because I'm not doing it again."

Hermione stopped walking and set her glare on him. "Seriously, what _is_ your problem? You're acting like such a... horrible... person! You were never like this before."

"Well, that's what War does to you," he muttered, his words painfully literal.

"Nobody is trying to start a war here, Harry. We're trying to include you, and all you're doing is throwing it back in our faces."

When Harry mentioned War, he meant it literally. Really, he had spent more than half his life fighting something or the other. He did not want to have to fight his family.

"So what is your problem?"

"Right now," he ground out. "My problem is you."

Hermione's nostrils flared in anger. "What do you want from me? Really, Harry, what? Do you want some kind of apology? What?"

Harry looked around, suddenly aware of the attention they were drawing to themselves."You're making a scene," he said.

"So?" she huffed, her arms even flailing in front of her. "If we're going to do this then we may as well do it right. Get it all off your chest then. Go on. I can take it."

"Hermione," he sighed, stepping a little closer to her. "Please can we just go? Seriously. I'm not in the mood to have a row right now."

"Well, _I_ am." She folded her arms across her chest and she suddenly looked like a little girl once more. In fact, she resembled the Hermione from their fourth year at school. "You think you're the only one who can be angry, huh? You're wrong! I  
can be mean too. Let's do it. Let's talk about us. Let's talk, Harry.

"You're an idiot. You're being one right now. Really, you've never not been one. We've always known it. You think sitting here and watching you spiral down in your self-proclaimed isolation is easy for any of us. I don't know what you've been through  
and I won't even pretend to understand it, but we're trying here. _I'm_ trying. Your brother, your mother, even Sirius. We all want to try, and you're just acting like a spoilt brat!"

That made Harry laugh. "A spoilt brat? You think I'm acting like a spoilt brat? Wow. That's rich." He stepped towards her, his gaze hardening. "You're so misguided. How can you think that any of this is okay? Seriously. Who the hell do you think you are  
calling me a spoilt brat?"

"All you're doing is feeling sorry for yourself," she said, ignoring his question. "You're not some pained, lost soul, Harry. There are people who care about you. I mean, forgive us for living our lives while you were away living yours. You're naive to  
think that we would have just stood still while you did whatever you felt you had to do."

Harry stepped back. This suddenly wasn't even about the wedding. It was something else entirely. "You've never understood it, have you?" he asked softly, shaking his head.

"Understood what?"

He felt tired, somewhat defeated. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"What?"

"You're pretending like I even matter. You've all been perfectly fine without me around, so just keep doing that. You don't need me. Trust me, we'll all be the happier for it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry."

"That's me... the ridiculous idiot."

She shook her head. "We're not a family without you."

He stepped back. "I can't do it," he whispered.

"Do what?"

His green gaze met her brown one. "I can't just sit by and watch you marry my brother. You can't ask me to do that. You may as well just use an Unforgivable on me and get it over with."

"You're overreacting again."

"You just don't get it!" He made fists with his hands in frustration. "You're marrying my brother. Do you even understand what that means? It's like my marrying your sister."

Her eyes widened. "My sister is seventeen!"

"And I have always found her adorable."

"Harry," she reprimanded. "How can you even think of something like that? She's my sister, for goodness sake, let alone the age gap."

He cocked his head. "Oh really?"

Hermione pressed her lips together, refusing to concede to his point.

"So you'll have to forgive me for having a problem with what I consider physical and emotional torture." His gaze dropped to the floor. "Does our history mean nothing to you?"

"Harry," she said curtly. "Of course it does. It means a lot to me, but you have to remember that it is _history_. I'm planning for a _future_ with Ben. You were my past, Ben is my future."

Harry's heart started to ache. He was feeling a lot of different things and he was not about to sift through them while still in her presence. He took a deep breath, calming enough to speak. "We should head back."

Hermione nodded once and, by silent agreement, they made their way back towards the restaurant. She didn't want to end the conversation the way she had, but she wasn't sure what more she could say without setting him off again. He was particularly volatile  
now that he was back home.

Harry came to a stop in front of the restaurant and checked his watch. It had barely been fifteen minutes.

"I know you care," Hermione said to Harry. "You wouldn't be so mad if you didn't. I know you want us to be happy, even if it's with each other. I know you, Harry Potter, and this man before me is not who you are."

"A lot has changed in six years, Hermione. For all you know, I'm nothing like you remember, and probably won't ever be."

"I'm not wrong, Harry."

"How many times have I heard that?"

She risked a smile. "I'm still a know-it-all."

"Wouldn't have expected anything else."

Hermione regarded him for a moment, her eyes kinder than usual. "We're okay?"

"No, Hermione, we're not _okay_ ," he said pointedly. "Though, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me about your coming wedding. I don't want to know anything about that part of your life, not when it's about to be with him. Can you do that  
for me?"

"I suppose I could do that," she agreed. "But don't count on your brother doing it. He's never been one to know when to shut up."

"I might get him neutered if he gets on my nerves," he muttered.

She laughed, as if Harry was joking. "Just one more thing before I shut up about my life," she added. "I think it's best I get it out now. Harry, I have never been more heartbroken than I was that day that you left. I'd already faced losing you so many  
times to Voldemort, but it felt different. You left and it was like you had died, and I had just let you. I need you to know that saying goodbye to my life with you was not easy. It took all of college to get you out of my system, and yet you'll never  
actually be gone.

"We never had much of a chance, you and me," she continued. "You were gone and I had to pick up the pieces. At some point, I ran into your brother. I know this isn't what you expected to find when you got back, but this is what is, Harry. Ben and I, we're  
good together. He's different, and our life is good. But that doesn't mean that this is easy for me seeing you right now, knowing what this is doing to you.

"I suppose our story doesn't end with us together, Harry, but I believe that we'll get through it. And when you find your person, it will get easier."

That sentence pinched a nerve, but he said nothing. He would say nothing more on the subject.

"You are coming to the wedding, right?"

Harry swallowed. "Right."

"It will be good closure for us," she said. "We never really had the right ending."

"We didn't even have a proper beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry and Hermione managed to avoid heavy topics in time for Anthony Goldstein's baby's Christening. Anthony was rather excited to see the both of them. For the evening, Harry was planning on leaving straight from work but Mia had other ideas. She sent  
him home just before four o'clock and told him to make sure he looked handsome.

Hermione had to admit that Harry did end up looking rather handsome. He was wearing a black Muggle suit, which was a real contrast to his usual dress robes. She was wearing red, which Harry was sure she knew he loved. They met at the office at five thirty.  
Somehow, Remus managed to weasel Harry and Hermione into accompanying each other to the Christening, and then to the Greengrass fundraiser.

In truth, Harry wasn't looking forward to the evening. He could think of a million other things he could be doing with his time. Really, the entire thing was bordering masochism. He wanted to avoid confrontation as much as possible. Hashing up the past  
was definitely not what he needed now that he was back living this foreign life.

They arrived at the church with time to spare and Hermione led them to a relatively empty pew. She sat down first, leaving space for Harry to join her. For a moment, she panicked when he didn't. She watched as he stalked right to the front of the church  
to greet the new father. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she saw Anthony Goldstein. It was probably at their graduation. Wow, that was a long time ago.

The Ravenclaw alum didn't appear to have changed much at all. Though, the fact that he looked to be having an animated conversation with Harry Potter was somewhat strange. She watched as Harry pointed her out to Anthony and the latter waved heartily.  
Hermione's greeting was more timid but incredibly sincere.

Eventually, Harry returned to their pew and sat down beside her, close enough not to be inconspicuous about the fact that sitting beside her was the last thing he wanted to do. To him, Hermione seemed just as tense. He was nowhere closer to forgetting  
their latest _conversation_.

"I'm going to compliment you," Harry finally said to her once their silence turned painfully awkward. "But don't think anything of it, okay?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Okay."

"You look lovely tonight, Hermione."

The witch couldn't stop her slight blush. She could barely look at him. "Thank you, Harry. You've cleaned up rather well yourself."

For a moment, he said nothing. Then: "Surprising, isn't it?" he asked, returning his attention to the front of the church.

"What?"

" _This_. I mean, look at him. He's so grown up. It's amazing to think that we were once bright-eyed, scared little first years."

"It is rather amazing," she agreed thoughtfully. "Feels like a lifetime ago."

Harry fought off the nostalgia. "It's starting."

The Christening itself was beautiful, evoking all sorts of strange emotions within Harry. He had never really spent time thinking about having children of his own. He may even admit that he didn't want to submit children to having the 'Other Potter' as  
a father. Who would want that?

Harry sneaked a look at Hermione at some point and was surprised to find her tearing up. Absently, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. He handed it to Hermione and she took it wordlessly.

Once it was over, Harry and Hermione shuffled out of the church and onto the back lawn where they found a small marquee erected for a quiet reception. As they entered, Hermione handed his handkerchief back to him, as clean as it was when he gave it to  
her. She whispered a thank you and Harry just raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even seen her produce her wand.

Hermione merely shrugged as she directed them towards the waiting Anthony, his wife and their precious baby boy.

"Hermione!" Anthony exclaimed. "It's amazing to see you! How are you?" He crushed her in an unexpected hug.

"I'm great," Hermione managed to say once he released her. "And I see so are you. That was a wonderful ceremony. You have a beautiful family."

Anthony smiled proudly as he proceeded to introduce his wife, Kate Wakeman, who was clearly a Muggle. He mentioned that he and Hermione went to school together. That was it. Hermione secretly wondered if the new Mrs Goldstein knew of magic.

"She does," Harry informed her later, as they moved soundlessly towards the drinks' counter. "But her family doesn't. I doubt we would be at a church if they did."

Hermione nodded her understanding. It made a lot of sense.

"What would you like to drink?" Harry asked her, preparing to place an order. When she took too long to reply, he turned his attention to the man behind the counter. "Can I please get a vodka soda and one Coke?"

Hermione was frowning at him when he looked back at her.

"Don't tell me you didn't want the vodka soda," he said pointedly.

"I wasn't," she said truthfully. "I'm just wondering why you're having a Coke. It isn't as if we'll be driving or anything."

Harry contemplated his response. "I don't drink," he finally admitted. "Well, I try not to, if I can help it."

"Why is that?"

That was a question Harry would not answer. In his mind, Hermione did not deserve to know. Sensing his obvious reluctance, Hermione excused herself, mumbling something about visiting the bathroom.

Harry did not move. He was leaning against the counter when a familiar looking man started to approach him, scrutinising him as if he too was attempting to remember from where he knew Harry. The closer he came, the clearer Harry's memory became.

"Dr Brent?"

The man beamed, though he still looked quite shocked. "Harry? Jesus, it is you!" He shook his head in disbelief. "I suppose you just look too healthy for me to recognise you."

Harry cast his eyes downward in embarrassment. "I do look different when I'm covered in blood," he said, cringing slightly at his own words.

Dr Adam Brent put a hand on Harry's shoulder before he gave him a one-armed embrace. "It really is great to see you," he said kindly. "I didn't get a chance to check in on you before you were evacuated. Some of the men didn't make it."

Harry nodded somberly. "I know. I was lucky."

"So was I."

Harry cleared his throat. "Enough about that. Tell me, what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Kate is actually my sister."

Harry must have frowned, because he went on to explain their different surnames.

"Different fathers. Why are you here?"

"Anthony is a client of mine. We also went to school together." Harry fought a shrug. "How have you been? Are you back for good?"

His stance changed. Harry noticed that his body stiffened and he figured that he had touched on a sore topic. "I'm on leave," he finally said. "My wife is unwell. It's not ideal, being torn like this. I feel like I have abandoned my men."

Harry understood that. Out of everyone in that marquee, _he_ was a man who definitely knew all about abandonment. "Your family needs you here."

"They're all family," he said sadly.

Harry's heart constricted a little. They'd all suffered great loss, but now was not the time to be thinking of such morbid things. They were supposed to be celebrating new life. Harry smiled. "I never did get a chance to thank you for saving my life..."

"Nonsense," he interrupted.

"No," Harry pushed on. "I have to say this. When we joined the brigade, we had no idea what to expect. A lot of the other men were afraid of us, but you had no such qualms. You didn't shy away from our capabilities, and you set all your preconceived ideas  
aside to keep us - me - alive. I can't thank you enough for that."

The man did not know how to respond, so he didn't. It took the arrival of Hermione to spark either man into action. She looked at Harry rather expectantly.

Harry looked from witch to doctor, and then back. Sighing, he said, "Hermione, this is Dr Adam Brent. Doc, this is, umm, Hermione Granger."

To Harry's horror, Dr Brent immediately recognised the name. He turned his body to face Hermione fully. "Hermione Granger? _Thee_ Hermione Granger?"

Hermione frowned. " _Thee_?"

Dr Brent chuckled. "You pump this guy with enough painkillers and he may as well sing about you," he offered as explanation, making Harry's wand arm twitch. He was so tempted to silence the good doctor. "Seeing that the two of you are finally together  
makes this day even better."

Harry immediately began to laugh, gaining a confused look from Dr Brent. Hermione merely glared at Harry, prompting the wizard to explain. "Oh, Doc, Hermione and I just work together." He found the entire situation devilishly hilarious. "She's actually  
getting married to my brother."

Dr Brent's jaw dropped in mild shock, which only made Harry laugh even harder. "Oh," he sounded, looking from wizard to witch, and then back to wizard.

Harry sighed, patting the doctor's shoulder. "Probably should have just let me die, huh?"

The entire situation turned even more awkward and Hermione couldn't deny the accusing look Dr Brent gave her. She could tell he had questions and she suddenly felt shameful.

Hermione stepped forward ever so slightly, thinking quickly. "That's not funny, Harry," Hermione said, making a point of putting a hand on Harry's forearm. "He's just kidding, Doctor Brent."

"Kidding?" Dr Brent asked, more confused than anything.

So was Harry.

"We're getting married in late October," Hermione said, squeezing Harry's arm rather tightly, daring him to defy her. "He's such a joker, this one."

Dr Brent looked at Harry, frowning. At the man's shrug, Dr Brent broke out into a smile. "Well, I am mightily glad to hear that."

Harry cleared his throat. " _Honey_ , we should invite him to the wedding."

She squeezed his arm even harder, probably stopping the flow of blood. "Oh course, _honey_ ," she said through gritted teeth. "Except I have no idea who this is."

Harry's breath hitched at the hurt look on Dr Brent's face. He clenched his fists. "It's Dr Brent, Hermione. This man saved my life."

Hermione's grip on Harry's arm immediately loosened and her features softened. She turned to look at the doctor with admiration in her eyes. "Thank you for making sure that he came home safely," she said softly as she moved forward to hug him.

Dr Brent looked a little dizzy when Hermione released him. "I would do it again and again," he told her. "Especially if it meant coming home to you." He turned to look at Harry. "I don't want you to hear about you going into any more enemy territory to  
rescue your men, do you hear me?"

Harry nodded. "Loud and clear."

Dr Brent laughed lightly, turning back to look at Hermione. "You'll take good care of him, won't you? This one is very special."

"Yes he is," she easily agreed.

"Anyway, I should go and check on the kids," he said to both of them. He fished for a card in his pocket before handing it to Harry. "You should call me, Potter. I'd love to catch up some time."

Harry just nodded as he watched the good doctor turn and disappear somewhere in the marquee. Harry could barely focus on the exchange as he pocketed the card and turned his attention to the innocent-looking Hermione.

"I didn't know you went back?" she started.

Harry shook his head. "Seriously? Out of everything that was just said; _that's_ the part you choose to bring up? What about the part where we're getting married in late October, _honey_?"

Hermione ignored him. "Why did you go back?"

"Earth to Hermione," he huffed, snapping his fingers. "Why did you tell him we were getting married?"

"Why did you tell him I was marrying your brother?" she countered.

"Umm," he sounded. "Because you are." He gave her an incredulous look. "I don't know where I could have come up with such an idea, right? I must have a vivid imagination."

Her brow furrowed in irritation. "Don't be an idiot, Harry. You just made me sound like the worst person on earth."

"By telling the truth," he stated. "Whatever you feel about that, that's up to you. I mean, what do you expect to happen if I do meet up with him and he asks about you? Do you expect me to lie again? Or is that something only an idiot like me would do?"

"Harry," she whispered, slightly taken aback by his rising voice.

"No," he hissed. "You don't get to paint some pretty picture of yourself. You don't get to act all righteous. If you're going to marry my _brother_ , you better have the decency to own it."

Harry found he couldn't stand to be in her presence a second longer so, retrieving his glass of Coke, he stalked off in some vague destination, leaving her in his wake. He mingled for a bit, allowing himself to cool off. The woman really knew how to push  
his buttons.

When it was time to leave, Harry greeted Anthony and his young family once more before he exited the marquee and moved to the secluded spot he and Hermione had decided on when they first arrived. Hermione appeared a few minutes later and, in silence,  
they Apparated to Kensington Hall.

The fundraiser was already in full swing. Harry immediately spotted Remus and several other partners huddled together in the front foyer of the hall. They seemed to be having a light discussion and Harry wasn't bothered to check in with them.

Before they actually entered the banquet hall, Hermione stopped Harry and deftly handed over her clutch purse. "Please hold this for a minute."

Silently, he took it and watched as she let her hair down, momentarily stopping his heart. He felt like someone had just stunned him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Once she was content with her appearance, Hermione took her clutch back.

"Thank you."

Harry nodded once before he proceeded to lead the way. After a quick scan of the room, he made a beeline for a woman standing somewhere near the stage. Really, Hermione probably wouldn't have been able to pick out Daphne Greengrass from everyone else  
but Harry appeared to know her. The enthusiasm with which the Slytherin alum greeted Harry made Hermione feel uncomfortable. She kept imagining tentacles wrapping around the younger Potter and it made her shudder.

When Harry reintroduced Hermione, Daphne pretended not to remember who she was, which was just ridiculous. Hermione didn't let it bother her. Eventually, the once Gryffindor witch left the pair to their discussion, seeking solace elsewhere. She found  
that there were quite a few people from Hogwarts, both past and present. It was almost a wonder that Bennet wasn't here. Though, majority aligned themselves with the Neutral Party, so Hermione was sure that her Muggleborn status wouldn't go unnoticed.

Harry did not say another word to Hermione for the rest of the evening. In fact, he left the fundraiser without saying goodbye to her, not that she had any right to blame him. She had, in fact, lied to the man who had saved his life. And yes, she had  
denied the truth that she was, in fact, marrying Harry Potter's older brother. If she couldn't face that truth as it was, she didn't deserve Bennet.

Still, she was rather angry with Harry. The least he could have done was mention that he was leaving. She'd made such a fool of herself asking after him, until Remus finally told her that he'd already left. She decided, right there and then, in no uncertain  
terms, that she would definitely be having words with her boss, who also happened to be an ex-boyfriend.

With that decision made, Hermione was waiting for Harry in hisoffice when he arrived for work on Monday morning. He barely had time to set down his attache before she started in on him.

"Glad to see you made it home all right," she practically hissed at him. "I did too, in case you were interested."

"I wasn't," he muttered.

She made a point of folding her arms. "I am so sick and tired of fighting with you, Harry. When are you going to start acting like a grown-up?"

Harry took a long, calming breath. This was definitely not what he needed this morning.

"I mean, is working with me _so_ terrible?" Hermione pressed on. "I never would have signed on if I knew it was going to be like this."

Harry's head snapped towards her. "That's a blatant lie. You signed on when you thought Bennet would be taking over. You probably regretted ever even applying for this job when you found out he couldn't get out from under Black's cauldron."

"That's not true."

"Like hell it isn't!"

She stomped her foot in frustration. "Do you want me to quit? Is that what you want?"

 _Yes!_ Harry dropped his gaze. "Hermione, you are brilliant at your job. Why would I allow that to happen to Potter  & Sons just because I find your presence unbearable?"

As much as it hurt, she appreciated his honest answer.

"Don't rush me," Harry added. "I'm trying... Well, I want to try. Give me time. You and everyone else have had months, even years to come to terms with this... this new arrangement. I need time too, you know?"

Hermione conceded to that. Her body relaxed and she allowed her arms to drop to her side. "Okay," she said softly. Then, after clearing her throat, she said, "I just received word from Neville that we lost the Axel account. Is that true?"

Harry nodded.

Hermione appeared thoughtful. "That's six accounts since I arrived," she pointed out. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

Harry would not lie. "It doesn't matter," he said coldly. "If they can't get over the fact that you're Muggleborn then I don't want them here anyway. I've been meaning to spice things up anyway. The younger generation is more open to change; to what is  
right."

"The business should not have to suffer on account of me, Harry."

"Do you want me to fire you?"

Hermione frowned. "No."

"Then what are you suggesting I do? Demote you? Seclude you? Paint the picture that you're not going anywhere near the money, when your job title includes the word _finance_?"

Hermione just stared at him. Here was that volatility that she had noticed. "There are other things you could do, Harry."

"I've already got a werewolf working here, Hermione. Really, you're probably the smartest witch alive right now. Let's drop this discussion. I don't care if we lose accounts. They're bigots. Don't concern yourself with it, okay?"

She swallowed. "Okay."

He took a deep breath. "Now... If there was anything else?"

She took a moment to think. "Actually, yes... One thing. Ben will probably call or visit at some point in the next few days. When he asks, Harry, just say yes."

"To what?"

She started for the door. "Just say yes." And then she disappeared from view, leaving him a little bemused. The fact that he couldn't figure it out right there and then was the precise reason Harry was never Sorted into Ravenclaw.

To his credit, he did not spend a great deal of time worrying about it. In fact, he managed to remove it from his mind entirely. At least until the Wednesday evening when he received a phone call in his apartment.

Harry was surprised to hear from his brother in such a manner. He suspected that Hermione must have encouraged him to use the Muggle means of communication.

"Harry!" Bennet practically yelled through the phone. "Can you hear me?"

 _Unfortunately._ "I can," Harry said, his tone even.

"Great! How are you?" He was still yelling.

Harry had to move the receiver away from his ear, in case he ended up bursting an eardrum. "Good," he replied.

Bennet pushed on through some recreational Quidditch story that Harry barely had the patience to listen to. By the time Bennet reached the true purpose of his call, Harry was already finished preparing his dinner.

"There is something very important I have to ask you," Bennet said, suddenly sounding very serious. "I believe, in Muggle terms, it is called a best man. Do you know what that is?"

Harry did, and he inwardly cringed. _No no no!_ "I do."

"Fantastic! I would really love it if you would be mine. What do you say?"

Harry silently pondered his options. In truth, he had none. He couldn't say no, and everyone knew it. It wasn't even a question of what he wanted anymore. It would be a great scandal for it not to be him, and his mother would literally drag him up the  
altar if he so much as thought of refusing. "I would be honoured, Bennet."

The man let out a squeak. "Amazing! Well, this has turned into a wonderful night!"

' _I'd say,_ ' Harry thought.

"We have quite a bit to get done before the wedding," he said, turning serious once again. "Our robes will need to be ordered. The stag party. Merlin, so much to do!"

"We'll get it done," he mumbled, failing at being even remotely enthusiastic about what was surely to come.

"Thank you for agreeing, Harry," he said kindly, which was another thing that was so different about this new Bennet. "I really do appreciate it."

Harry was quick to work his way out of the conversation, in fear that his older, and supposedly much manlier, brother would burst into tears. It was all a little too weird, really. The thought of having to stand beside Bennet while he agreed to spend  
the rest of his life with Hermione meant that Harry got very little sleep. He supposed that if he remained angry about it, refusing to feel _anything_ else, he could somehow survive.

Somehow.

He arrived at work earlier than usual, quite pleased to see that Mia was already behind her desk. Swiftly, he handed over her cup of coffee and queried about his schedule for the day.

"It's generally a quiet day," she informed him, her hair turning green right before his eyes. In the years he had known her, he still couldn't get over seeing it happen. Just like her mother. "You do have two clients coming in to see you today, and only  
one of them is business related."

That made Harry frown. "What does that even mean?"

She smiled secretively, only deepening his frown. "Wait for eleven o'clock." Then, as if an afterthought, she added, "Just so you know, Teddy and I are anxiously waiting for you tell us the whole story of you and Hermione."

"What's there to know?" he asked, just managing to suppress his irritation. This was not the first time she was bringing this up. "She's marrying my brother. End of story."

Mia waved her hand, silencing him. "We already know that. I want to know about _before_."

Harry managed a smile, even though it felt like his skin was crawling. "Maybe I'll tell you. One day. But right now, I have work to do." Without another word, he stalked into his office and settled in for a morning of paperwork. The first client he ended  
up meeting with was Roger Shaw. He had several big ideas about what to do with his money and, after half an hour of endless talk, Harry sent him to talk to one of the advisors. Neville was usually good with the agricultural types.

Harry would have to admit that the entire Shaw experience convinced him that he was a little out of his depth in this job. What did he know about investment? Even their goblin advisors found his methods scrupulous at best.

It was, though, his eleven o'clock appointment that surprised him to no end. He had sent Mia out to run a few errands, so the client merely strolled straight into his office.

"Well, if it isn't Mr Harry James Potter?"

Harry's eyes looked up immediately, and then they widened in surprise. "Cho? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I made an appointment," she said simply, smiling at him. "It seemed to be the only way to see you, seeing as you don't return calls or reply to letters."

Harry dropped his head in embarrassment, before he rose to his feet and moved around his desk to greet her properly. They hugged for a length of time that, surprisingly, made Harry blush. He managed to hide it as he returned to his seat and invited her  
to sit.

"How have you been, Cho?" he asked, starting conversation.

"Better than you, by the looks of things," she said, eyeing him sharply. "You look awful. What's happened?"

"You will never believe me," he told her seriously. "It's almost too unbelievable that I still don't quite believe it myself, and I've seen it with my own eyes."

Cho eyed him cautiously now. "What dangers have you got yourself caught up in now, Harry?"

He let out a light chuckle. "No, not that. Just something unbelievable."

"Well, do you want to hear something equally unbelievable..." She paused for effect. "I dated this boy at school, you see. And then we broke up, and years later we meet up again, and it must be some sign, surely. So we go out and things seem fine, even  
great, really. But then he just disappears, doesn't call, doesn't write. I'll have you know that that has never happened to me."

"I can believe that."

She tried to glare at him but she failed and ended up smiling quite brightly. "So I end up showing up at his office like a total idiot, and he has the nerve to keep the door open."

That made him laugh. "Wow, I have missed you," he said truthfully. "And I'm sorry about my lack of contact. Things have been... busy around here. That unbelievable thing..."

"Unbelievable is that I swear I saw Hermione Granger when I was coming in, but that has to be impossible, right?"

Harry shook his head. "Not impossible, no. She actually works here."

Cho's eyes widened in surprise. It was rather strange for Harry to see. "You hired your ex-girlfriend? Why didn't I know that?" She shook her head. "Isn't that awkward?"

Harry shrugged. "Sort of, I suppose. It's a lot more unbearable because she's actually getting married."

Cho scowled. "Who would want to marry Miss Know-It-All?" she muttered. Then, at the look on Harry's face, she sobered. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Are you still in love with her?"

Harry could not meet her gaze. This was not a question he expected to be asked by anyone, let alone Cho Chang. He laughed nervously. "That's like asking if I'm still in love with you," he forced out.

Cho didn't miss a beat. "We both know you're not," she said simply. "You and I, we had our end, the right sort of break-up to make sure neither of us held onto our feelings. You and Hermione did not have that."

"And how could you possibly know about that?" he found himself asking.

"I'm rather popular, you know," she stated, as if it were just fact. "People tend to tell me things. I know everything, Harry."

Harry doubted that. She didn't seem to know Hermione was working here, or that she was engaged, or even that she was engaged to Bennet. How was that possible? And why? "And I thought you started work as a reporter for the hard-hitting stuff... Not for  
this nonsense.," he teased.

Even then, it really did amaze him that she didn't know about the upcoming wedding and who it involved. Really, it seemed to be the talk of the Wizarding World. Bu then again, she had been on assignment in Russia for the past few weeks.

She shrugged. "I dabble." She sat back, becoming more serious. "I actually had a favour to ask of you, and I think you owe me."

Harry just nodded.

"It also helps that you're rather handsome and somewhat well-known in the Wizarding World."

Harry waited, suddenly not liking where this was going. "In other words, I don't have a choice?"

"Exactly!"

"What is this favour then?"

Cho pressed her lips into a thin line, seemingly contemplating how to go about telling him what she needed. "Well, there's this event they are holding at the paper," she began. "They'll be lots of people, and awards, and I may or may not be receiving  
something, and I don't really want to take someone I might want to impress, in case I end up losing."

Harry was thoughtful. "So you want to take me?"

"You already know me, and I have no intention of impressing you." She laughed lightly. "I also don't have many options. I'm, umm, what they say, high maintenance."

"Who said that?"

"My ex. Michael Corner... who will also be there... with his new fiancee."

"Damn."

"You see my predicament."

He sighed. "Okay. I'll go with you. But you can't take advantage of me or anything."

She laughed out loud. "I won't, don't worry. As tempting as it is, I will keep my hands to myself."

They discussed the proposed evening for a few minutes more before Cho mentioned that she had to get back to work. "Don't want to make Hermione jealous."

Harry accompanied Cho to the elevator and kissed her cheek goodbye. "We could try," he offered with a semblance of a smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I can't wait."

Cho gave him a mischievous look as she entered the small compartment. "Funny. That's exactly what you said our first time."

And Harry was left in utter surprise, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. That witch! Slowly, he made his way back to his office, his smile never wavering. He visited a few people on his way, and Mia was back at her desk when he returned.

"You're smiling," she pointed out. "It's creepy."

He just shrugged. "What's up for the afternoon?"

"Meeting with Remus and Hermione."

He shuddered.

"Around here, we actually live for all the sexual tension between you and Hermione," Mia let him know. "It's so exciting, and intriguing."

"Mia."

"I'm serious." She gestured for him to move closer. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret here, but you can't tell anyone it was me who told you." At his nod, she leaned in closer to him. "There is a running bet on how long it's going to take before  
the two of you end up doing it in the office."

That crude revelation had Harry floundering like a fish out of water. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Honest."

He swallowed. "That's quite something... Have you made a bet?"

Mia didn't reply to his question. "Don't you have work to do?"

Harry couldn't even think straight as he made his way into his office.

What a strange day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Enough!" Harry barked.

Heads turned his way but he didn't care.

"Stop it. Just stop," Harry added, his voice carrying through the corridors. He was yelling at several junior advisors over a piece of conversation he heard. "I don't want to hear any more talk of this, do you hear me? If you have a problem with my decisions, with Remus' decisions; you tell them to our faces. I will not have employees trash-talking other employees, do I make myself clear?"

Harry waited for collective nodding before he stalked away from the cubicles. He dropped into Neville's office and relayed a message that _everyone_ heard. "Keep an eye on them, Nev. If you hear them starting up again about anything that's happened here lately, tell me. They know exactly what I'll do."

"Right, Harry," Neville said, looking equally miffed about the topic of conversation he was sure Harry had overheard.

Harry was still in a mood when he past by Mia's desk. To his irritation, she brought up yet another topic that grated his nerves.

"I see you're standing up for your damsel in distress," Mia said. "Still waiting for that story."

Harry gave her his signature glare, though he toned it down. It was nowhere near the one he had used against Voldemort all those years ago in the graveyard, moments before the end.

"Come on," Mia pleaded, even batting her eyelashes. "You'll feel better if you just get it off your chest, I promise."

"You're never going to stop, are you?"

"Definitely not."

"Fine," he huffed. "Get Teddy. Let's get this over with. I can't handle any more of your nagging."

Mia squeaked in glee and jumped to her feet, for once eager to locate the little rascal. Harry just shook his head before heading into his office. He didn't have to wait long for Mia and Teddy to run through his open door, looking equally excited.

"Close the door," Harry instructed.

Mia made quick work of the door before she threw herself down on the couch in Harry's office. Teddy climbed up next to her and they both turned expectant looks towards the one and only Harry Potter.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Harry muttered bitterly. He walked towards his desk and leaned against it as he thought of a suitable place to start. He took a deep breath before turning his own attention to the couch. "As you know, Hermione and I attended Hogwarts together. We started in the same year, got Sorted into Gryffindor together, and we were fast friends. I suppose her bookish attitude made her a bit of a pariah and, well, I was too. We were both somewhat overlooked, with Neville and another boy, Dean, who was also new to the magical world.

"We were close friends," he said sadly. "Until Christmas of our fourth year."

"What happened?" Mia prompted.

"I'm sure you know about the Tri-Wizard Tournament." It was directed at Mia. "A lot of things happened that year, one of which was that I was somehow drafted into the Tournament. Nobody believed that I didn't enter my own name. Except, well, Hermione and Neville. And eventually Dean. It was a bad year for me, and all I wanted was for people to believe me. Even my parents didn't.

"So when a fifth year Ravenclaw girl suddenly showed interest in me... Well, Mia, you know what it's like. I just wanted... to be... accepted." Harry shook his head, swearing under his breath. "No, I shouldn't do this."

Teddy looked stricken. "You can't just stop!"

Harry groaned inwardly. "You have to know that I wasn't in a good place. I know that's not an excuse but a lot of factors went into the way I acted." He looked down at the ground, feeling quite ashamed. "Cho took me into her world."

Mia frowned. "Cho? The woman who came in the other day?"

Harry nodded.

"You also went to that event with her, didn't you?"

Harry nodded once more. "She's rather sensational," he said, more to himself than anyone.

Teddy frowned. "I don't understand. What's the problem then?"

Mia put her hand on the boy's knee. "Hermione is. Now shut up."

Harry continued. "I dumped the friends I had, including Hermione." He hated that it was just a thing that happened. It was so much more than that. "I was with Cho for more than two years, which I believe was some record for Hogwarts' students. But she broke up with me near the end of my sixth year, a week before she graduated."

"Ouch."

Harry shrugged. "It was a long time ago. I spent the summer alone, trying and probably failing to get over the hurt. When I returned for my final year, it was different. My brother was gone, and Cho was gone and, if it wasn't for Quidditch, I would have been a nobody. Some of my friends on the team started on about how I wouldn't ever be able to get anyone to date me ever again, you know, after the humiliation. Of course, I disagreed, and gloated that that I could probably get any girl I wanted. I suspect it remains the single most egotistical thing I have ever said in my entire life."

"I beg to differ."

Harry froze.

Mia and Teddy turned their heads towards the now open door to see who had spoken. They'd all been so engrossed in the story that nobody registered a knock - if they'd been one - or the sound of the door opening.

Hermione stood, arms folded as she leaned against the doorframe. She was eyeing them all thoughtfully, and Harry would have given anything for something to literally swallow him up. Where was a dementor when you needed one? "If you're going to tell the story," Hermione said; "at least allow me to tell my side as well."

Harry took a moment to gather himself before waving her inside. He waited until the door was closed once more before he continued. "So I told my friend, Ron, who was Keeper at the time, that I could get any girl I wanted, and he bet me that I couldn't get Hermione to agree to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"A bet?" Teddy's eyes widened. "Harry!"

"I know," he mumbled, the shame clipping the volume of his voice. "I'm definitely not proud of it, but there are a lot of things of which I'm not proud. I took the bet and I began to pursue Hermione. Ron picked her because he knew she would want absolutely nothing to do with me after the way things had ended. The git."

Hermione let out a quiet laugh. That Ronald Weasley.

"Hermione was very beautiful back then," Harry said. "She didn't know it, not like she does now. Now she knows it and uses it. But back then, I was floored. I had no idea and I was too damn proud."

"So was I," Hermione admitted, contributing to the story for the first time.

"I was determined."

"The first time he tried to talk to me was a complete disaster. He approached me during lunch in the Great Hall, looking all handsome with his messy black hair, striking green eyes and unassuming glasses, and he opened his mouth to speak and -"

"She laughed!" Harry had to say. "She actually laughed at me, can you imagine? Then she said that I probably had her confused with some bimbo like Cho, and then she disappeared from the Hall. It was so embarrassing. Ron never let me live it down."

"So then what happened?" Teddy asked, the tone of his voice giving away his apparent excitement in the turn of events.

"He didn't give up," Hermione said, stepping towards Harry. "He was much to proud for that. It helped a lot that we'd once been friends. He knew enough about me to figure out what three things would definitely get my attention."

"What did he do?" It was Mia this time.

"Well, first, he stood up for me," Hermione said, looking at Harry. "It wasn't anything flashy but enough to make me notice. Really, I just think that he rather enjoyed getting in Malfoy's face, seeing as the sniveling ferret no longer had his father to hide behind."

Harry risked a smirk.

"Then he started taking interest in the things I did. Particularly a program I started called S.P.E.W. Nobody really cared before, and it made me eerily suspicious. It took me a while to realise he was being sincere. He asked questions by the boatload. It was rather endearing, really."

"I wouldn't have been able to get you to shut up about it if I had tried," Harry said, laughing lightly.

"What was the third thing?" Mia asked.

Hermione smiled. "He listened to me. Most boys don't do that. Majority of the time, I start speaking and people stop listening. They can usually pretend really well. But Harry has always been different."

"So, on the night of Halloween, I asked her out."

"And I said yes."

"I won the bet, much to Ron's dismay... But I'd definitely been rewarded with more than I could have ever bargained. I think, even then, I knew I was falling for her." He paused for a moment. "Umm, Ron wasn't a fan of it. Neither was his little sister, really. I think that, seeing as she couldn't be with Bennet, she was determined to settle for the 'Other Potter.' But I had eyes for only one person."

"We had an amazing, new relationship," Hermione said.

"In the time we were together, Hermione became the only person I could really talk to. She was always there for me, and Ron and Seamus _really_ didn't like that."

"And graduation was fast approaching and we had to start thinking about what would happen once we left school."

"But before any of that, we had our Graduation Ball, which was an entire experience all on its own really."

"Indeed it was."

"I put quite a bit of planning into asking her," Harry said, knowing that Mia would appreciated this part of the story. "Even took to studying Ancient Runes to make it happen. It involved remote Apparation, explosions and words written in the sky. See, on the night in question, I..."

Hermione made a point of stepping forward. "They're probably too young to hear the rest of that story, Harry."

Harry agreed, and Mia pouted. "Just know that she said yes, and I got a concussion."

"What?" Teddy asked, his mouth hanging open. "No ways?"

"I promise you," Harry said sheepishly, sneaking a look at Hermione, who was just smiling. "But it was definitely worth it. The year was coming to a great end for us, I thought. Until, umm, well, the last Quidditch match of the season, which was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. I won us the match, of course, despite Ron's horrid performance. I reckon that was the last straw for him, wasn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "While we were celebrating in the Gryffindor common room later, Ron came up to me and said that there was something that Harry had to tell me. He was so grave and serious and of course I freaked out. My mind started to race. All the scenarios. I thought he'd say that he wanted out, or that he'd cheated on me, or something truly terrible. I worked myself up into such a frenzy that once I actually confronted him about what Ron mentioned, I was ready to hex him into another dimension."

"She's really scary when she's mad," Harry said softly. "Of course, I'd thought of telling her about the bet countless times but it always seemed so unimportant. I didn't want to ruin what we had because it didn't even matter to me anymore. But when I saw her, I thought that Ron had already told her and that was her reaction..."

"When he actually got around to getting out that it was all some stupid bet, it was somehow worse, really. I can't quite explain it. I'd prepared myself for all these terrible possibilities and all it was was a childish bet. It felt like everything we had was a lie. I knew I could find a way to forgive him, but I was just so ashamed at my own thoughts, I suppose. I was gutted."

"It was probably the worst feeling in the world," Harry said sadly. "I knew I'd hurt her. It was just something that I'd never actually _wanted_ to do, and I absolutely hated it. I planned to do everything I could to make it up to her, but she ended up going to the Graduation Ball with my _friend_ , Ronald Weasley."

Mia shot Hermione an accusing look and she had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I'll admit that that wasn't my finest hour," Hermione said. "But you deserved it."

Harry looked at her. "Maybe... But you always thought that it was too good to be true, didn't you?"

"I did, and I was right," she said pointedly. "Because it ended." The silence stretched on. Hermione eventually broke it. "Anyway, the reactions to my choice of partner were rather _intense_."

 _And now? How were the reactions now?_ "And I was there, waiting alone for her to arrive so I could make it up to her somehow. And she arrives with Ron. It was... I can't even explain it."

Hermione couldn't even look at Harry. "But you weren't alone for long, were you?"

Harry couldn't look at her either.

Hermione turned towards the couch. "I was on the dance floor with Ron when, guess who I see? Harry and Cho."

This time, Teddy and Mia turned their accusing looks towards Harry. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me like that. I was seventeen. She was only trying to help me, you know?" He looked at Hermione. "She knew I needed to get you back, and she wanted to help me. She told me that she'd always suspected we'd end up together at some point and she was glad we'd finally found each other. She didn't want it to go to waste over some stupid bet."

Hermione did not respond.

Teddy urged them on. "So then what happened?"

"We were dancing," Harry said.

Hermione picked up the thread. "There was a point in the evening when I just lost it, really. I didn't want to be there with anyone other than Harry. I didn't want to have to look across the dance floor and see him dancing with someone who wasn't me. I couldn't watch that. So I left. I just walked right out of there."

"Did you follow?" Teddy was quick to ask Harry.

"Not at first," Harry admitted. "Of course, I was watching her the entire evening and when she left in a hurry; I was convinced that Ron must have said something to her, which sent me into a rage."

"Oh, we know those rages a little too well," Mia said.

Harry shot her a disapproving look, to which she just shrugged. "Anyway, I might have punched him," he said, moving on; "and then I went to find her."

"He found me on the Grand Staircase. Let's just say that it was a very profound conversation."

Teddy whispered something to Mia, who smiled at the little boy. "Deep, Teddy."

"Oh."

Harry smiled.

"He ended up cracking some truly terrible joke," Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"But you laughed," he pointed out, his eyes seeking hers. "And I made you look at me."

"You did," she said, taking involuntary steps towards him, as if there was some magnetic pull between them. "And you wiped away the tears, and moved the hair out of my eyes like you always do. And you said words that I'll never forget."

"This is the way it's going to go, Hermione Granger," he almost whispered, the entire world suddenly falling away. "I'm going to apologise and you're going to forgive me."

"I asked you why."

"Because I love you," Harry said simply, looking her right in the eye. "I said, because I love you and you love me too."

"I asked you how you knew that."

"And I told you it was because it was just the way it was supposed to, right from the moment we met."

"And then you kissed me." She came to a stop right in front of him. They were close enough to touch and Harry's heart was beating a mile a minute. "And I knew you meant every word."

"I've never lied to you, Hermione."

Teddy and Mia watched on in amazement as the older witch and wizard continued to exist in their little world, completely oblivious to their surroundings. It seemed to go on for ages, and Mia knew she had to say something before the reminiscing ended with something they'd both regret.

"So if you two were so in love and so happy, why did it end?"

That seemed to viciously tear both Harry and Hermione out of their reverie. Hermione took in a haughty breath and stepped back from Harry as if merely his presence was intoxicating.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Why did it end?" Mia repeated.

Hermione grimaced slightly. It was not a pleasant memory. "That's a story for another day."

"Oh, come on," Teddy begged. "We're already here."

Hermione looked at Harry, only to find him looking flushed. He offered no support so she looked back at the couch. "We graduated and we had a perfect summer," she said simply. "We made choices, and I never once thought that one of those choices would be your leaving me."

"It wasn't you I was leaving, Hermione," Harry told her, trying, once more, to reiterate the truth of that to her.

"We went our separate ways," Hermione continued. "We wrote letters for a while. That all stopped when his parents got divorced. We'd just grown apart, I suppose. It happens."

"We ended," Harry said.

"Before you even began," Mia said sadly. "It's so sad."

The four of them lapsed into nostalgic silence that cooled the air in the office. Harry had to agree that it was all rather sad.

"Okay," Harry said, clapping his hands together. "Enough storytelling one one day. Both of you, back to work."

Teddy mumbled a quick goodbye, even stopping to hug Hermione before he raced out of the office. Mia moved slower, taking her time. She gave them each pointed looks before she all but said that she was still rooting for them both. Merlin.

Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes once they were alone. "That was... interesting. They're like our children, I swear."

He laughed lightly. "No ways. Our kids wouldn't be so demanding, I'm sure of that." The words came out so easily that Harry only felt the physical implication of his words once the entire sentence was out. It was as if he'd been kicked in the gut. _Our_ kids?

Hermione didn't comment.

"We should also get back to work, I suppose," he suggested. Then, watching as she didn't move, he asked, "Why did you come to my office anyway?"

"I think the entire building heard your shouting match in the corridor earlier."

Harry merely shrugged.

"Still standing up for me, I see."

"I'll never stop."

Hermione knew she had to leave his office. There was too much charged emotion hanging in the air. It could spark to life any minute. "I should go."

Harry stood up straight. "Right. Back to work."

Hermione gave him one last, somewhat despairing, look before she exited his office. He spent a moment staring into space as he worked around what had just happened. He felt strange, and in a bad way.

The rest of his morning passed by with little incident. At some point late in the afternoon, he went for a walk. Certain conversations hushed when he approached, which was neither a good or bad thing, he determined. Somehow, he managed to find himself at Hermione's office. She was sitting behind her desk, buried in paperwork. He recognised her look of concentration, slight furrowed brow and bitten bottom lip.

Hermione looked up when she noticed his shadow. She managed a weary smile. "Hi."

Harry entered the office. "I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Mum mentioned that you're staying in Godric's Hollow," he said. "And that you're thinking of moving to London. Why haven't you done it already?"

Hermione seemed a little confused by his questions but she answered anyway. "Grimmauld Place isn't quite ready for us," she explained. "I also think we have to be married before I can lay claim to it. As for Godric's Hollow, it's a great place, but I really do prefer London. It's closer to the office, and easier to visit my parents. I really _hate_ Apparation, and Floo. Actually, both of them are quite awful!"

"I thought as much," he said thoughtfully. "I think there's an apartment opening up in my building," he offered. "You should check it out, just for the short term, you know? If you're interested. Whatever."

Hermione gave him a quizzical look before breaking into a grin. "You just want me close to you, don't you?"

Harry opened his mouth to protest but no words came out. He just scowled when she started to laugh. "Just think about it," he said. He started to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry?"

"Hmm."

She hesitated. "Umm, are we okay?"

Harry swallowed. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because I'm marrying your brother."

Hearing her say it out loud flipped a switch within Harry. "Don't," he growled.

Hermione blinked a few times. "Don't what?"

"Don't do that. Don't just _say_ it, like you know it doesn't hurt me. Don't ask me if we're okay when you bloody well know that _I'm_ not! You are not allowed to do that."

She leaned back in her chair. "Okay, Harry."

Harry knew he would regret it if he didn't say it at least once. "And don't marry Bennet." He surprised them both. "You can't marry him, Hermione."

She stood up, the severity of his tone prompting her to meet him at eye level. "Harry, do you know what you're saying? You can't say that to me."

He shook his head, needing to push through. "No, Hermione. This is the first and the last time I will ever ask you this: please, just, please don't marry my brother."

"Harry, why are you doing this?"

He steeled himself. "Why else, Hermione? I have to. I mean, why do you think I've been agreeing to all this shit you've all been throwing at me. You're smart enough to figure it out."

"Don't."

"Because I love you," he said seriously, his tone filled with endless emotion. "And I know you love me too."

"Harry." She shook her head. "Please don't do this."

He pushed on. "You should be with me. Not Bennet. Not anyone other than me. You're supposed to be with me."

"Harry," she practically whimpered.

He took a breath. "I told you this would be the first time, and the last time I'm going to ask. So all you have to do is tell me that you don't feel it, and mean it, and I promise I will never bring this up ever again. I will never ask you not to marry him again. I will accept it, somehow, and we can all move on with our lives."

Hermione stared at him for a long while. This was not what she needed from him. She'd made a decision and his declaration was not helping. Ever since she saw him in that boardroom, her belief in every decision she had ever made was faltering.

"Harry," she eventually said. "I care about you. I do, very much, and it has never been my intention to hurt you. Believe that, please. I'm going to marry Ben because I'm in love with _him_ , and not you." She kept her eyes on him, focused. She had to make him believe it, even if sometimes she didn't believe it herself. "I've moved on with my life, and now it's time for you to do the same."

Harry took a moment to digest, even filing things away so he could sort through them later. "Okay. I can do that." He took a deep breath. "This is it then."

"It is."

"I don't suppose that you're going to tell my brother about this."

Hermione looked sympathetic. "I think it's best this conversation stays between the two of us."

He let out a relieved breath. "Oh good." He stepped towards the door. "Umm, still enquire about the apartment," he reminded her.

"Thank you."

And then he bolted. When he was near Mia's desk, she waved him over.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, really."

Mia eyed him skeptically. "Sure, we'll pretend I believe you."

He didn't respond. "What's up?"

"Dad wants to see you. Sounds important."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. He slowly made his way towards Remus' office. The man was always thought of with fondness. Remus Lupin and James Potter were school friends, along with one Sirius Black and the horrid traitor Peter Pettigrew. As soon as James graduated from Hogwarts, he started work in the family business. When James took over, he hired Remus.

And now Harry had the reigns of the most famous company. He supposed it was rather inconvenient having him in the big seat, seeing as Bennet was actually the older son.

Remus took the interim head position following James' death, and while Bennet tried to extricate himself from the contract he was under with Black's outfit. When that was determined to be impossible, the prodigal son made his return. Really, _The Daily Prophet_ was so surprised that the 'Other Potter' was still alive. Ha.

Clearly, James didn't expect to die so young. Nobody expected it, and Harry didn't really like to think about the reasons behind that. Bennet didn't expect it either, otherwise he never would have agreed to work in his stepfather's company.

Harry suspected that James was probably rolling over in his grave knowing that his prized son wasn't running his precious business. It almost brought a smile to his face as he knocked and entered Remus' office.

The conversation they shared was just another in the list of forgettable conversations.

"That's fourteen accounts, Harry. We're reaching a pandemic here. We lose any more and the partners are going to start asking for her head."

Harry could feel a headache coming along. "I won't give in," he eventually said. "This might be good for us, Remus. We're weeding out all the bad apples. We can get new clients, get new accounts. We need the new generation."

"Harry?"

"I don't know."

Remus sat back in his chair. "Your father and I spoke before he, umm, died, you see... He was expecting change when he was no longer around. I know you want to change things, and I want to tell you that I'm going to support you whatever you decide to do."

Harry just looked at the man.

"Nothing too drastic though," he said, chuckling. "I just think that you should be allowed to make this place your own, the same way your father was allowed to. I know you, Harry. I've watched you, and you're probably bursting with ideas, only you're afraid to change James' legacy, or you won't get the backing of the partners."

"You know I won't."

"So what?" Remus sounded slightly frustrated, and rather tired. " _I_ will back you. My vote counts most of all anyway. Things are already changing, whether we like it or not. Hermione's arrival is tipping our hand. If you're going to do whatever you've planned on doing, you're going to have to do it soon. If the papers get wind of what's going on here, we're in for it."

"Let them rather talk about Ben and Hermione's wedding."

"They don't," Remus informed him. "They're off limits. Some deal that Ben made; something about exclusive interviews from time to time. I don't think they've ever actually published anything about the engagement."

Harry found that strange. "Well, it's a relief to know I wasn't the only one who didn't know," Harry muttered under his breath. He turned serious. "Are the numbers bad?"

"No more than usual."

Harry visibly cringed. "I'll make some plans," he said, rising to his feet. "We'll be fine."

"I know we will."

Harry felt the pressure as he finally returned to his office. The day took on a snail's pace as he waited until it was a suitable time to leave. It was such a relief to enter his home and temporarily forget about the expectations. He'd barely made it through the elevator when his phone began to ring.

He stumbled over an ottoman to reach it. "Hullo."

"Harry Potter!" It was Cho. "You said you were going to call. You're being unbelievable again."

At the sound of her voice, Harry felt the tension immediately leave his body. "I'm so sorry," he found himself saying. "I really have been incredibly busy. But I'm going to make it up to you. Have dinner with me this weekend?"

"An entire dinner, huh? Why?"

"Because I want to."

"This has nothing to do with Hermione, does it, Harry? Because I won't be used to make her jealous... Even though that's what we did with Michael the other night."

"I know," he said seriously. "This won't be some ruse. I want to take _you_ to dinner, just you and me. It's taken me a while to accept that Hermione doesn't want to be with me, and now that I think I have, I can move on. I can't make promises, but I want to move on with you."

"Oh wow," she said softly. "I must say that I'm surprised."

"Funny," he said, smirking. "That's exactly what you said our first time." Then he laughed, like _really_ laughed, and Cho couldn't help but join in.

"Okay," she eventually said. "I'll go to dinner with you. It can be simple and new and light, like we have nothing to lose."

"Like Hogwarts," he offered.

"We had some good times, didn't we? Merlin, you worshipped me, didn't you?"

Harry laughed, sounding a bit embarrassed. "I really did. Some goddess, I'm telling you. The way you came into my life, out of nowhere. You're doing it again."

"Maybe this time it will be for longer."

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The boardroom was already full when Harry entered through the large door. He carried a few pages with him and set them down at the head of the large conference table. The truth was that Harry felt incredibly nervous. He nodded once in Remus' direction and the man was quick to call the room to attention. Neville was quick to read out the minutes, which Harry signed.

It was time.

Harry Potter stood up and absently puffed out his chest. He cleared his throat. "We're looking to make some changes," Harry began, his tone serious. "I have been trying to find my feet in what is a different world to what I'm used to, and a lot of you have certainly let me know that you don't think I'm cut out for the job."

Snape led the collective nodding.

"Does this mean you're stepping down?" Frank Brinkmann asked, his tone layered with implication.

Harry didn't respond to the question. "My father rebuilt this company when he took over, and I plan to do the same. All I've been doing is trying to fill his boots, which is not helping anyone here. I'm proposing a complete restructure. It's not going to be easy, but I want to take Potter & Sons back to the top."

"Where it should have remained," Brinkmann said bitterly.

"What sort of decisions are we talking about here?" Snape asked; "Because you already hired that Muggleborn, and now look where we are."

Harry didn't pay Snape any attention, and he certainly didn't look Hermione's way. "The main thing, I suppose, is that we are moving to a bigger office space. I've acquired the top floors of the building and we will be moving around the middle of September. Also, I've reconstructed the chain of command -"

"What?"

Snape.

Harry proceeded to explain the changes he was going to implement and, thankfully, nobody interrupted him again. Really, from most of their reactions, he was sure he was making _some_ sense. His plans weren't completely outrageous. Well, he didn't think so until Snape - of course - opened his mouth.

"And you just expect us to accept all these changes?" Snape fired at Harry.

"No," Harry said coldly. "I don't expect _you_ to accept anything. It's been that way from the very start, and I have tried to be very polite because of my mother, and most of you have been here a very long time. But I'm in charge now. I have this company's best interest at heart and none of you can deny me that. I know that these changes seem like a lot and I really want us to move forward together. We need to get bigger and better. We need new money. We need to grow. These are simple goals and it's going to require _all_ of us to make it happen."

"And if we don't agree with what you've already decided to impose?" Snape asked accusingly.

"I'll understand if you're not happy with some things, but I do hope you won't fight the change. It will take time to get used to it and I'm willing to allow that if you are. I won't force anyone to participate in something with which you aren't comfortable. I'll take inout from anyone willing to give it. We're a team here, a family. Personally, I want to see how far we can go, and I sincerely hope you all feel the same."

Remus stood as well. "I realise that what Harry is saying sounds like a lot, but I have had the chance to hear the length of his plans, and I strongly believe in them, and in him. He has my full backing."

Snape huffed. "How can this be, Lupin? Are we just expected to agree because you say so? Because _he_ says so?" He gestured towards Harry quite harshly. "It's outrageous!"

Remus was calm. So very calm. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Severus. I'm respecting James' wishes here. He knew that Ben would not be taking over if and when he passed. It was always going to be Harry and he was okay with that."

That was news to Harry.

"James would have wanted his son to make this company his own, exactly as he did. How can we deny him that?"

"So what you're saying is that we either accept all of this hogwash, or we hand in our resignations?" Snape shot at Harry.

Harry fixed him with an uncompromising glare. "I do not want that." Even though he wouldn't mind saying goodbye to Severus Snape once and for all. "All I want is to move forward, gain new perspective while still holding onto tradition. I don't want to lose that."

"It was lost the moment the better Potter wasn't appointed," Snape added rather sourly, slamming his fist on the conference table.

Harry took a long, calming breath. "How many of you think that?" he asked, caressing his own masochism. "How many of you would rather have Bennet here?" He watched in absolute horror as several hands slowly rose. Remus' hand remained firmly at his side. Hermione's hand, he watched, wavered, but he could tell she was considering it.

Damn.

"Well, me too," Harry said, barely loud enough for the closest person to hear him. He cleared his throat. "I won't admit to being better at anything than Bennet at this job, because none of us knows that for sure. I am determined and I am good with people. I can be impulsive, even reckless at times. That's probably why I joined the army. But I love my family, and Potter & Sons is my family. This place is my childhood, and I'm here. What you're telling me right now is that you think I'm unworthy?"

"That's exactly what we're saying."

"Okay." Harry stepped back, feeling a little winded. In that moment, Harry realised something he had always known. It would never matter what he accomplished; he would always exist in Bennet's shadow, let alone his father's. "I expected friction, or even reluctant acceptance but never blatant disregard. It's not as if I don't know what I'm doing. I've spent years watching my father, working with him. It's Potter & Sons for a reason! I am going to be making changes where I see fit. I have sought advice and intend to implement it. I am not going to beg you to believe in me, so I suppose you all have a choice to make. I don't want to see anybody leave.

"Work _with_ me, and see this company do even greater things. That is all I want, and I believe we can achieve greatness. If you don't want that, you may leave. I won't hold it against you. I'm done pretending to be my father. The decision is yours." That was all he would say. His hands were even shaking as he exited the boardroom in search of the sanctuary of his office. His heart was racing and he was sure he was having a panic attack.

The only time Harry had felt this scared was the day of his first date with Hermione. He felt as if the world would crumble all around him if things went wrong. He could have made the biggest mistake of his life. He kept having this recurring thought that, at the end of the day, he would be walking out into a completely empty office.

Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as Harry thought it would be. By the close of sales, they had lost four of their nine senior partners, seven of their fifteen junior partners, a few associates in different departments, and all of their secretaries. Apparently loyalty went a long way somewhere.

The higher of the two floors suddenly felt very empty. Remus desperately tried to reassure Harry that they were taking steps in the right direction, and that they would all be fine. It was an empty assurance but Harry definitely appreciated his attempts. Harry just remained in his office until he was sure the last employee had left.

When Harry did finally leave, he took the elevator to the new office space. He remembered his father talking about expanding and growing. Harry walked through the dark corridors towards what would become his office. It was much larger than his old one, colder too. It also had its own bathroom, so he literally wouldn't actually have to leave his office. Thank Merlin.

Harry knew he was doing the right thing. He knew it was the right thing to be doing. He spent close to half an hour trying to convince himself of the truth of it. Eventually, he headed home, choosing to take a slow walk instead of Apparation. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about Hermione's wavering hand. He didn't even know why he was so surprised. She had picked Bennet already. Why wouldn't she pick him again? And again.

What really turned his day around was finding Cho waiting for him in the entrance hall of his apartment building. He instantly smiled at the sight of her, feeling the tension in his body immediately dissipate. She had a knack for doing that.

"Hey you," Harry said, moving towards her. "I thought you said you weren't coming over tonight."

"I wasn't," Cho admitted, leaning in and giving him the lightest of kisses. "But somebody named Mia might have called me earlier, and she might have informed me that you may or may not need some company after the day you may or may not have had."

Harry just shook his head. "That witch."

"She sounds like a lovely girl," Cho said, slipping her hand into his.

"She is." Harry began to lead the way towards the elevators, suddenly quite eager to get her upstairs.

Cho waited until they were in the safety of his apartment ask him what had happened. Harry didn't really want to get into the happenings of the day but he did give her a general idea.

"I may or may not have driven my company right into the ground," he said simply.

"What _exactly_ happened?"

So he told her. All the while, she prepared dinner. The more he explained, the worse he felt. It was as if he'd just been hit with the Cruciatus Curse. After dinner, Cho undressed him and sent him into the shower. Later, she climbed into bed with him, easily fitting into his strong hold.

"Thank you," Harry whispered against the skin of her cheek. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Something tells me Firewhiskey and a pity party was on the schedule for tonight," she said softly, her breath tickling his neck. "I do believe that things will work out though. I believe that you know what you're doing, and I believe in you. All those people are stupid not to!"

"They all want my brother instead."

"Trust me," she breathed; "you're _much_ better."

Harry registered that her comment must have had some underlying meaning but he was too defeated to comment. He just tightened his arms around her, drawing her impossibly closer. "I have a fitting with Bennet tomorrow during lunch," he told her.

"A fitting?"

"Dress robes."

"For what?"

Harry had yet to tell her about the wedding, and he supposed now was as good a time as any. He was already broken. And, really, did it matter if she ended up printing it in her newspaper? "His wedding."

"Wow," Cho said, chuckling softly. "I never I thought I would see the day Bennet Potter would settle down. Who would marry him?"

Harry shifted so that he could meet her gaze. "You'll never believe me."

Cho took a moment to figure it out. She was a Ravenclaw after all. "No?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Hermione would never... No way, Harry. I don't believe it."

"Told you, you wouldn't."

"Blimey," she muttered, returning to her position. "No wonder you're going crazy."

* * *

Harry arrived at Madam Malkin's first. He wanted to get the entire fitting done with as quickly as possible. The less time he had to spend in Bennet's presence, the better it was for everyone involved.

As soon as Harry arrived, he relayed Hermione's instructions - as she had explained them to him before he left the office - to the woman offering him assistance. Hermione wanted strictly black, nothing shiny or remotely frilly. No flash either. Simple. She also wanted the men in grey waistcoats and Harry would not deny the bride her desires. He'd been truthful when he said he would move on.

Well, he was trying.

Not that it was easy. Really, every time she smiled a smile that wasn't aimed at him was like a dagger through the heart, or... a Basilik fang in the arm. He _knew_ that was incredibly painful and he wouldn't wish it on anyone.

Harry's robes were already being fitted on him when Bennet arrived, looking somewhat flushed.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, setting his things down and just managing to ignore the suddenly alert eyes in the shop. Bennet Potter was in the building and everyone took notice. "I got held up."

Harry just managed not to roll his eyes. "Doing what?" he asked his brother.

"Who?" Bennet asked, looking more flustered as he tried to remove his cloak.

" _What,_ " Harry said, frowning at his brother. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, right." He took a calming breath. "Meeting ran late. What did I miss?"

"You sure you're all right?"

Bennet nodded. "Fine, just fine. Work is just stressful, as I'm sure you know."

Harry decided not to comment on that. If Hermione had told him about what happened, then he was going to have to be the one to bring it up. Harry would never _willingly_ discuss his bold move until it started to pay off.

Bennet was rather vocal with what he wanted his dress robes to look like but Harry was quick to shut him down. Hermione would be proud. Harry actually rather enjoyed the lost look Bennet got in his eyes whenever he shot down one his eyes. He should have felt guilty but he really couldn't.

While Bennet was getting fitted, he looked over at Harry. "I am going to look more handsome than you, right?"

"I think the only way that would happen is if I were to wear a paper bag over my head," Harry said, laughing.

"Ha ha, aren't you a comedian?" He childishly stuck his tongue out at his younger brother. "I could very well arrange for it."

"Glamours, Bennet," Harry said with a smirk. "Though I doubt even magic could fix what's wrong with your face." His laughter echoed around the shop and several people turned his way, but he didn't care.

Bennet didn't have a comeback.

Once they were done, they had a small lunch before Bennet insisted on accompanying Harry back to Potter & Sons. The younger brother couldn't think of a suitable excuse to get out of it, which was precisely how they found themselves riding the elevator together. They received curious looks as soon as they stepped onto the office floor.

"They're probably getting excited," Harry said softly; "thinking that you're finally coming to take over."

Bennet let out a long breath and only started to speak once they were safely in Harry's office. "Hermione told me what happened yesterday. I'm sorry about that, you know? I for one think that it's good that you're making changes."

"You do?"

"Of course." He flopped down onto the couch in Harry's office. He looked so calm, so relaxed, that Harry found himself feeling a little envious. "I think you've waited long enough. And plus, I don't think you could make this place any worse."

Harry glared at him for a moment, and then he smiled knowingly. "You want something from me, don't you?"

Bennet feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry moved to sit down at his desk. "You're being nice. You definitely want something. Go on then. Out with it."

Bennet sat up but he didn't say anything for a while. It was as if he was trying to find the words. "Okay, you got me," he admitted, risking a smile. "It's a big one though."

"How big?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Very."

Harry swallowed. "What does it entail?"

"The wedding. And Hermione."

Harry just managed not to swear.

"The thing is, Harry, I wouldn't trust just anyone with what I'm asking. I suppose you'd expect me to look to the twins for something like this but I'm afraid Hermione may just hex them."

"And you don't think she would hex me?"

Bennet laughed lightly. "Not as easily, no." He turned serious once more. "You are my brother, and my best man. Now, I know that we haven't always had the easiest relationship, and I know that there are truths about our lives that have changed our paths, but you have to know that you are very important to me. As is Hermione."

Harry sat back in his chair. "Bennet?"

"These are just things that I have to say, okay? I need you to know. I'm a changed man. I would tell _them_ all but you and I both know that it won't even matter now. Who would believe it?"

Harry knew to what he was referring and he wished he wouldn't talk about it. Little Hangleton was a memory best left buried where nobody could find it.

"Which brings me back to what I need from you..."

Harry let out a chuckle. "Now I see why you sent our mother to break the news for you," he muttered. "Get to the point already."

Bennet clasped his hands in front of him. He took a deep breath before looking at Harry. "I'm going out of town," he said seriously. "There's a rather large piece of business that I need to take care of, and unfortunately am not at liberty to talk about. The problem is that I doubt the deal will be concluded hastily."

Harry frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Of course I will be back in time for the wedding," Bennet added quickly. "It's just, well, I am going to miss most of the preparations."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "So what exactly are you asking me?"

"I need you to look after Hermione."

Harry's breath hitched. "Umm, Bennet, I'm pretty sure that Hermione is highly capable of looking after herself," he pointed out, forcing himself not to sound as if he was being strangled. Bennet gone. Hermione his responsibility. Were they _trying_ to kill him?

Bennet smiled. "I know that. Trust me, I know. It's just that, well, she isn't too happy about being left to make all the big decisions on her own... so I may have, umm, offered you up as proxy..."

Harry just stared. "Excuse me?"

"I know, I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "I couldn't think of anything else to say. She gave me one of her Hermione looks and I just, I caved. She can be scary. Sometimes I fear her more than I ever feared Voldemort."

Harry, reluctantly, had to agree with that. Hermione Granger had a stare to rival Harry's.

"The good thing is that most things are already taken care of. Provided you agree, which I hope you will; the most you'll have to do is, umm, test the cake, maybe meet the priest, those sorts of things. Do you think you could please do that for me?"

Harry couldn't help feeling winded. He pondered what this would possibly do to his resolve. Honestly, he didn't think he would be able to handle it. What would Cho say?

But Harry had to concede that there probably wasn't anyone else who could do the job the right way. Despite their positions, the two Potter men were probably the two foremost experts on Hermione Granger. Nobody else knew her like they both probably did.

"Where are you going anyway?" Harry found himself asking, avoiding having to give a response just yet.

"Bulgaria."

Harry didn't comment. "What if you're not back in time?"

"Then Hermione would definitely resort to an Unforgivable," he said, laughing lightly. "I'll be back, I promise. Just, umm, can I count on you while I'm away?"

Harry masked his hesitation. And, in that hesitation, he saw it.

The thing he knew was there but hadn't seen.

He noticed something darken in Bennet's eyes and, suddenly, Harry knew. _That_ was the Bennet Potter he knew. Even the smirk was back. This was the boy who told an entire school that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin the second they'd started whispering that _he_ was the Heir. The one time Bennet didn't own the title of Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry leaned back. He now knew what Bennet was doing. The dinner, the best man, and now this. He was dangling Hermione in front of Harry, waiting for him to blink. Waiting, watching, hoping. He was enjoying it. He _wanted_ Harry to react, to turn him down, to tell him to go to hell.

Harry wouldn't bite. "Of course, Bennet."

Bennet let out a faux-relieved breath. "Wow, for a second there, I thought you were going to say no. You really are the best, do you know that?"

Harry clenched his fists. "Keep telling me."

He laughed. "Thank you, Harry. You have no idea how much you are saving me right now. I really appreciate it."

Harry just stared in absolute silence. The Bennet Potter he remembered - the one that showed himself just a moment ago - would _never_ have said 'thank you.' He just wasn't built that way. Even after everything that had happened in that graveyard in Harry's fourth year, Bennet had never so much as uttered a word of thanks.

At that, Bennet checked his watch. "Oh, lunch is almost over. I should get back." He rose to his feet. "Meet for dinner before I leave?"

Harry nodded.

"Thanks again. You really are a life-saver." He paused, thinking over his words. "Hah," he said, smiling. "But we already knew that, didn't we?"

All Harry could do was watch as his brother walked out of the office. He couldn't even be sure what _had_ happened?

Somehow, he managed to push his thoughts aside enough to continue with his endless paperwork. The revamp was rather taxing and Harry was barely keeping up with all the proposed changes.

Mia stopped in a few times, dropping off new files and consistently querying about his health, both physical and emotional.

"You worry too much," Harry dismissed her concern. "I don't have time for all of that."

"There's always time," she countered. "I would hate to waltz into your office and find you passed out from some undetected condition."

Harry regarded her for a moment. "I'm a wizard, Mia."

"So?" She glared at him. "You were also in a war zone, you know? _I_ know how injured you were when you came home. And let's not forget that your father was a wizard too, Harry!"

He'd definitely pinched a nerve. "I hear you, Mia, but I really am fine. Just a little drained after yesterday. Now... Is that the Hamm account?"

Harry managed to work for another hour before he went walkabout. He stopped by several offices before he found himself standing in the doorway of Hermione's empty office. In all honesty, he was surprised that she hadn't visited him. Not that he cared.

Okay, he did. He just didn't want to.

Harry startled when he felt a warm hand on his back. Really, he practically jumped out of his skin and immediately drew his wand. "Hermione!"

She looked equally startled. "Harry?"

He blinked a few times. "You don't just sneak up on a person."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to. You were just sort of standing in the doorway. Didn't even respond when I said your name."

Harry felt supremely uncomfortable, and his skin was crawling. Why had she touched him? He made a point of moving out of the way and she entered her own office, walking cautiously towards her desk.

"What's up?"

Harry took steady steps into her office, stowing away his wand and calming his rate of breathing.

"Ben was here. He said the fitting went well. Did it really?"

Harry managed to nod. "I think you'll be pleased."

She eyed him. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Fine," he croaked. He cleared his throat. "Remus said that he dropped off the plans for the new office space. I wanted to find out which one you wanted."

"I can pick?"

At his nod, she smiled widely. She quickly located the plan and rested it atop all other pages on her desktop. Harry moved towards her and pointed to a small box on the sheet. "That one's mine, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't," she said, smiling at him.

"And that one is Remus'," he continued. "He claims he wants to be a _true_ Vice."

"Sounds just like him." Hermione studied the plan more closely. "Is this one empty?"

Harry felt something stir within him when he realised that she was pointing to the office opposite his, their doors exactly in line with each other. "As far as I know, yes, it's empty."

"And it has its own bathroom."

"It's a very wise choice, Miss Granger. I'll be able to yell at you without even having to leave my office."

"I don't think you could do it," she practically challenged. "As my boss, that is. As my ex, you've really got it down to a tee, haven't you?"

"I try."

"I like that we've been able to go this long without having another row about our current situation."

Harry suspected that was probably because he hadn't told her about Cho. "I'd like to keep it that way," he said. "Especially now that Bennet is jetting off somewhere foreign."

Hermione scowled. "I'm actually really mad at him," she admitted. "He just dropped it on me and now I'm the one who has to scramble to get everything done by the time the big day arrives."

"You won't be alone, you know?"

Hermione's features softened. "I know."

Harry eventually felt calm enough to sit down. "This means that he'll be missing your birthday, doesn't it?" He didn't require an answer. "We'll have the biggest bash without him."

"You say that, but we're probably going to end up stuck at the office and have to resort to pizza and boxed wine."

He groaned. "Well, now that you've mentioned it, it'll probably happen. Thank you very much."

"I don't think I would mind so much," she admitted. "I'm not one for the flash and the big events anyway."

Oh, Harry knew. "Bennet also said that I was to act as his proxy...?"

"I'm surprised you agreed."

Even if Harry were to tell her what he'd seen in his brother's eyes; he doubted she would believe him. What _could_ he say? Anything he did say would just sound like he was asking her not to marry him all over again. "As am I."

She laughed. Then, more seriously, she asked, "Are you sure, though? I mean, I don't want to make it any more difficult."

Harry swallowed. "Look, Hermione, I want your day to be perfect, because it's what you deserve. I'm okay. I'll let you know if it's too much, I promise."

She looked particularly relieved. "Just remember what you just said when I tell you who my maid of honour is."

His eyes widened. "Oh no. Who is it?"

"Luna Lovegood."

Harry started to laugh. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You two are still friends?"

"Very good friends," she assured him.

"She hates me."

Hermione couldn't even deny it. "Yes, yes she does. She really does, and Luna likes everyone. She literally threw a fit when I told her that you were the best man."

"I guess there's no dirty wedding sex for me then," he muttered.

Hermione shifted in her seat, careful not to draw attention to her discomfort at the ease of his sentence. She needed to switch topics. "Remus mentioned that we lost a lot more accounts this morning. It's bad, isn't it?"

He sighed. "I always knew we were going to go down before we go up. It's going to take time. Change is slow, but I have been receiving new applications so all is not lost. We need new analysts, advisors, new brokers... I'm excited about our future."

"As you should be."

Harry switched the topic again. "I hear that you've finally moved in, which is just wonderful. I think you'll like the building."

"I already do," she said, smiling at him. "But you never did tell me which floor is yours."

He couldn't answer, dropping his gaze.

"You're right at the top, aren't you?"

"Don't judge me, Hermione Granger," he said, unable to mask his own amusement. "You know that I've always lived a simple life. And plus, I'm pretty sure Bennet picked the penthouse for me."

"Why are you the only person who calls him Bennet?" she asked, her gaze curious.

"I like teasing him about it," he said, shrugging. "And, come on, Hermione, his name is _Bennet_. It would be brotherly injustice for me to call him anything other than his full name."

She laughed out loud. "I hear you."

"So, look, if you need anything from me, you just let me know, okay? Bennet will be back before you know it, and then he won't be able to go anywhere ever again." He laughed at his own joke.

"Harry... It isn't as if we're entering some kind of prison sentence."

"Hermione, it's marriage we're talking about here... with Bennet. I'm sure you're well aware that he _isn't_ the greatest person to live with."

Hermione's amusement disappeared. "I thought you weren't going to ask me -"

He cut her off. "No." He even raised his finger to keep her quiet. "That is _not_ what I am doing. I was making a joke. I told you that that _one_ time would be the first and the last, and I mean it. We're both going to move on with our lives now, separately. And I do believe it is for the best."

When he was done with his taut little monologue, Harry wasn't sure what to make of her facial expression. She looked a bit stunned, maybe confused, worried. He couldn't tell, and he'd always been able to read her face.

"Umm, Hermione, are you okay?"

She swallowed. "Do you think I'm too young for marriage, Harry?" she asked softly. "I mean, am I rushing into this?"

Harry stood up. "Hermione, those are definitely not questions you should be asking _me_. There are things I want to say and things that I know I _have_ to say. Some role I now have to play. Don't do that to me. Don't make _me_ the reason you start second guessing _your_ decision. Bennet asked you to marry him and you said yes. The only person who can answer those questions is you."

She just stared at him for a moment. "What happened to you?"

He smiled slightly. "I suppose I just figured out that we can't actually plan our version of events. At this point, things are just happening and I'm letting them. It seems to be working for me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "There's definitely a girl involved, isn't there?" There was nothing playful about her tone, which was definitely not what she intended. She almost sounded sad.

"That doesn't matter," Harry said, careful not to deny it. "My job is to make sure that your wedding day is perfect. If I can do that, if I can just get you married, even if it is to my idiot brother; then I believe I will really be able to live properly, while in _this_ world with all of you."

"Okay."

He flashed her a smile, deciding that he wouldn't be able to save her from herself. She chose. It would be best if he forgot all about what he might have seen in Bennet's eye anyway. If anything, he might have even imagined it. Wishful thinking, maybe. "Good talk, Hermione."

She nodded once, and then he was gone. And, as if Merlin himself was out to get him, Mia started in on him as soon as he sat down at his desk.

"Harry, I'm worried about you," she said sadly.

"Okay."

Mia took that as license to continue. "I can't quite pinpoint what it is exactly, but even you have to admit that you've been acting very strange lately. I'd be an idiot not to think it probably has something to do with Hermione. But then there's also this Cho person, who I think is helping you, right? And now this major change in the company. I don't know if I'm supposed to be taking note of all these things that you're doing. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but will you please get checked out by a doctor or something?"

Harry sighed. "I appreciate that you care so much but, honestly, I feel fine, Mia. Sure, I've been a bit rattled by this whole Hermione and Bennet thing. I'm trying to figure it out. I'm _not_ diseased. I am perfectly healthy, I can assure you."

She raised both eyebrows. "Well, it actually wasn't too long ago that you were nearly blown to pieces," she pointed out. "And you had Muggle doctors working on you. Something might be showing now, after all this time. Don't you have to go for check-ups or something anyway?"

Harry shook his head. "I should be giving you more work to do," he finally concluded. "You have way too much time to think about stuff. Mia, I'm fine. I think I would know if there was something severely wrong with me."

"You're sure?"

"Definitely." Then he smirked. "And I find the fact that you think my impulsivity is an act of some underlying condition quite insulting, actually."

Mia grinned at him. "Harry, _you_ are the best part about this job, do you know that?"

He smiled. "If you say so."

"I do. You're a great boss, Mr Potter, and an even greater man. Very stubborn though. That's why I have to make sure that you're looked after. My job doesn't end just because I leave the office, you know?"

"Worrying about me is not included in the job description," he informed her.

"Then why did you hire me?"

He paused to think. "Honestly, I have absolutely no idea. I mean, you have absolutely no experience, freshly graduated. You also groan a lot."

"I'll admit to that." Then, more serious, she asked, "Is it because of my father?"

Harry spent a moment thinking about his response. "It might have been in the beginning. But _I_ want you working for _me_ , nobody else. That's on you."

"So then what it is?"

It was Harry's turn to grin. "Oh, definitely the smile."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

For Harry Potter, the departure of his older brother didn't change all that much about his life. He came to suspect that Hermione was giving him time to adjust to the new role he would have to play in the wedding planning which, while he appreciated it, was rather annoying.

Didn't she believe that he could handle it?

When Harry first brought it up to Cho, she laughed at him. She actually laughed for a solid minute. What bothered him the most, though, was that she seemed to be _okay_ with the situation. He wanted her to tell him that he should never have agreed, but all she said was that it was probably what he needed.

That made no sense to Harry.

Something about closure. Something about Harry having to see the whole thing through, right to the very end, before he could really move on. With her.

Harry wasn't convinced. It seemed an awful way to get over someone, really. Sure, let me just help you down the aisle and then everything will be so much better for me.

No thank you.

The good thing was that he didn't have to spend too much time thinking about it. Hermione gave him days before she mentioned anything to do with the wedding. She did it in passing, in the kitchen area of the office, while he was fetching himself a bagel and a cup of coffee.

Hermione was cautious with her approach, tempted to forego it entirely. It _was_ something that she could handle herself, and yet... she found that she wanted him to accompany her. Just to have _someone_ there. Right?

"I have to visit the bakery today," Hermione said softly, wary of interrupting him.

Harry didn't startle but he did stiffen. Slowly, he turned to look at her. This was it then. He could do it. "Time?"

"Three thirty."

He spent a moment, trying to think of his schedule. "I don't know if I have anything going on," he admitted.

"You don't," she informed him. "I checked with Mia."

Harry might have been irritated if this were anyone other than Hermione. It was really just such a _Hermione_ thing to do. "Okay."

She let out a relieved breath, even risking a smile. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at three then?"

Harry nodded, choosing not to comment on the amount of time they were apparently setting aside to get to this mysterious bakery. He would surely find out later. "Later."

Hermione gave him a soft smile before she escaped from the kitchenette. Harry watched her retreating form for a moment, before he finished preparing his bagel and disappeared into his own office. It was surprising that he _would_ have free time because the day seemed so full. He had interviews and meetings and always so much paperwork.

It took Mia's reminder of the time to get Harry out of his seat. He stopped by the loo before he caught the elevator to the Entrance Hall. Hermione was already waiting, looking particularly antsy. Even he knew it wasn't _all_ to do with him.

Once he reached her, he asked the question. "Are you okay?"

Hermione seemed surprised by his question, as if she didn't expect him to notice that something was amiss. "Of course."

He raised an eyebrow. "Liar."

She gave him an appreciative smile. "It's not even that important, really."

He shrugged. "Tell me anyway."

Hermione started to walk towards the exit of the building. "Well, the thing is that the bakery we are supposed to be going to is in Diagon Alley, right?"

"Okay..."

"It's the one your mother picked."

"But it's not the one you want, is it?"

"Well, really, I don't _want_ a bakery to make my cake. My cousin is a baker. I don't know if you remember her: Beatrice, on my mother's side. I want her to make it, because, well, she _understands_ me. But your mother insisted."

"Well, Hermione, you should probably ask yourself, whose wedding is it?"

"That's easy for you to say," she said, huffing slightly. They were out on the street now, and Hermione started for the sidewalk, intent on hailing a taxi. "And you know how your mother can be," she added, her arm up in the air. "I'm sure _she's_ the _only_ reason you agreed to be Ben's best man."

Harry even shuddered. "You really could have given a bloke more of a head's up, you know?" he muttered. "But no, you had to go and be all cryptic, didn't you?"

"Sorry," she said sincerely.

He shrugged. "You should talk to my mother then," he said. "Tell her you want, umm, Beatrice to make your cake."

"And how well do you think that will go?" she asked. She had a point there.

"Well then get Bennet to do it."

She laughed. She _actually_ laughed, and it was like music to his ears. "Oh, Harry. You haven't been gone long enough to believe that Bennet Potter could possibly stand up to his mother. Definitely not the way you can."

"Yes, well, I've never been the boy you take home to meet your family," he murmured, shrugging once more.

She had to agree with him, just as a taxi pulled up. She stepped back as Harry opened the door and she slid in. Once they were safely in, she gave the address to the driver before returning her attention to the man beside her. "I do think it's a good thing my father never met you, otherwise we would have ended long before we actually did."

Harry had to laugh, to mask the hurt her words inflicted. He was sure they weren't said to hurt him intentionally but they did just the same. "But you would have introduced me to him eventually?" he found himself asking.

She nodded. "If ever he came home, I definitely would have."

Her answer eased a part of him he didn't even know was worried. "I bet he loves Bennet then."

She quieted, biting her bottom lip. "They've actually never met," she admitted. "I haven't seen my father in quite some time. He said he would be coming for the wedding, but I'm not holding my breath."

"Wait, wait," he sounded, his eyes wide. "Are you trying to tell me that your father is letting you marry someone he's never even met?"

She gave him a curious look. "Well, my sister's met Bennet. I suppose that's approval enough for him."

Harry let out a long breath, unsure as to why he felt so affronted by such a revelation. What did it even matter to him really? A tiny part of him was convinced that if Captain Michael Granger could meet Bennet, the man might convince his daughter to call off the wedding. Internally, Harry laughed bitterly at that.

"Where _is_ your sister?" he asked.

"Back at school," she answered easily. "Her final year, can you imagine? Makes me feel _so_ old."

Of course. Harry already knew that. "We _are_ old," he said, grinning despite himself. "So I'm guessing she stays with you during the holidays?"

"For now, at least," she said, unable to stop the sadness from creeping into her tone. "Honestly, once she graduates, I don't know what's going to happen."

"She'll probably want to go out into the great big world," he offered sincerely. "But she'll always come back."

"Like you?" she asked softly, meeting his gaze.

"Indeed, Hermione. Like me. Because, believe it or not, you're the girl you always come back for."

Hermione said nothing more, but she did not take her eyes off of him, even when Harry turned his head to look out the window. The buildings went past quite slowly, as the afternoon traffic trudged along. Again, Harry was tempted to ask _why_ they were taking a taxi when they could have Apparated into Diagon Alley, but he kept his mouth shut. Maybe she needed the time for something else.

Hermione was a thinker. It made sense.

And she _did_ say she hated Apparation, and Floo.

When they pulled up near the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione pulled out some Muggle money, which Harry hadn't thought to bring with him. Hermione Granger, always prepared.

They were easily recognised the moment they stepped through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry as the brother to the Boy-Who-Lived and Hermione as the Boy-Who-Lived's, umm, fiancee. Turned out that some people _did_ know about the engagement. The two of them were polite with their greetings, absently mentioning an appointment they had to get to as they moved through the crowds and further into the Alley.

"I'll never get used to it," Hermione said, shaking her head, as they managed to reach a quieter part of the Alley. "Really, I don't know how you and Ben do it."

Harry just shrugged. Really, he needed to stop shrugging. It was becoming a problem. "At a certain point, you learn how to tune it out," he offered. "I ignore it most of the time."

"Because _you_ can. But if they knew what really happened..."

"Hermione," he said sharply, cutting her off. He took hold of her wrist and brought them to a stop. He was touching her! "We agreed that we would never talk about that again, remember?"

"Of course I remember, Harry," she said, sounding irritated. She took her wrist back and rubbed it. "All I was going to say is that maybe it's better they not know. This way, you don't have to deal with all of _that_. I don't want that for _you_ of all people; not after _everything_."

He stepped away from her. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I know you never want to talk about it again, Harry. I promised I wouldn't ever, remember? I'm not about to break that now."

"I know," he said, blinking a few times. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit edgy."

"It's okay," she said softly, stepping towards him and absently linking her arm with his. "Now, let's try some cake."

Harry tried to keep control of his breathing as they walked. She was touching him. She was touching him! He cleared his throat. "So what is this bakery anyway?" he asked, trying to distract himself. He could smell her.

"I have no idea," she admitted. "I don't think that I've actually ever been to this part of the Alley."

"Neither have I," he surmised. "It seems very, umm..."

"Elite?"

"Exactly." He sighed. "Trust my mother to pick a place like this."

"Actually," Hermione said, turning her head to look at him. "I think she mentioned that it was one of your father's favourite places. They're supposed to have these tart things that are apparently to _die_ for."

"If you use my father in the sale's pitch, definitely."

Hermione gave him a curious look, silently asking if he realised what he just said.

Harry pushed out his bottom lip, equally unsure. "Whoa," he said, sounding breathless. "That was weird."

Hermione looked up at him, her features turning beautifully sympathetic. She could understand how it felt to lose a parent and, for some reason, she had the need to help him, comfort him. Clearly, Harry had not fully dealt with his father's death. He'd been in a battle zone when he received the news. She doubted he'd ever really mourned.

"Can we talk about something else?" he asked quietly, ashamed at the pleading in his own voice. "So you're telling me that your sister was here for the summer and I didn't even get to see her?"

She found herself smiling. "Unfortunately, yes. She's rather difficult to tie down, as you can only imagine, visiting her friends and spending time with her boyfriend."

"No ways?"

"It's so strange for me. They're quite cute though. He's a Ravenclaw, which is always good. The Head Boy to her Head Girl."

"Oh wow," he said, smirking at her. "You're probably a very proud sister, aren't you?"

"Can you tell?"

He laughed. "I wish I could have seen her," he said.

"Harry, the only thing we really did was go to dinner with your mother and Sirius. Do you really think she wanted to go to that?"

"Why wouldn't she? She would have seen me."

She shook her head, chuckling softly. "You definitely overestimate the impact you made on the life of an eleven-year-old," she teased, as they approached what appeared to be their destination. Hermione came to a stop, took her arm back and checked her watch. "Just in time."

Harry took a moment to take it all in. "Nothing but the best for my father, huh?"

"At least we know it will be quality," Hermione murmured, desperate to find the will to go inside.

"It can't hurt to have a look, right?" Harry said, sensing her hesitation. He gingerly placed a hand on the small of her back, initiating contact as gently as he could. "Come on. Let's go inside."

Inside was like nothing Harry had ever seen before. There were people everywhere, witches and wizards placing orders, shouting over one another to get the attention of a salesperson. Really, it didn't seem too busy from the outside. From the outside, it gave the illusion of a quaint, little place. Harry supposed that was by design. Only those who knew of its truth worth would dare enter.

"Not what I was expecting," Hermione said just to his right.

"Who are we here to see?"

"Somebody named Buddy."

Harry quickly went about getting the attention of someone behind the counter. It took almost five minutes, and then he and Hermione were being led through the shop towards the back. They were both just able to ignore the murmurs of recognition from the bustling customers.

"There you are!" a spritely man exclaimed at the sight of them. He was rather plump, and short, with a heavy drawl, but his personality seemed to fill the entire room. Or corridor, really. "Glad you could make it," he said to them both. "I'm Buddy Walters," he said, smiling from ear to ear. "Please follow me."

Hermione glanced at Harry before she followed. They were led into a small room, where Buddy invited them both to sit at a small round table.

"Now, umm, it's Miss..."

"Granger," Hermione reminded him. "And this is Harry."

Buddy frowned in confusion. He reached for a piece of parchment behind him and began to read. "I'm sorry. I was under the impression I was meeting with Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Bennet Potter for the Potter cake."

"Bennet is currently out of town," Hermione explained. "This is Harry, his younger brother and best man."

Buddy set the parchment down. "I know who Harry Potter is," he said, sounding somewhat nostalgic.

It made Harry incredibly uncomfortable and he was almost tempted to reach for Hermione's hand under the table. He very quickly shut that idea down, and clasped his own hands together. Get a hold of yourself, Potter.

"Your father was very proud of you," Buddy said, his eyes trained on Harry.

Harry paled. "Excuse me?"

"James Potter. Very fine man. Used to come in here all the time, loved our strawberry tarts. He was very proud of both his sons, especially you, Harry. I thought it best to let you know."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say. "Oh."

Under the table, Hermione placed her hand over his trembling fingers and gave a reassuring squeeze. It was all Harry needed.

"Thank you," Harry said to Buddy.

Hermione took her hand back and gave Buddy her undivided attention. "I believe you've already spoke with Lily Potter."

"I spoke with a Lily Black."

Harry cringed.

"Right," Hermione said, touching Harry's knee lightly with her own, merely another way of keeping him calm and present. "She told you what we're looking for?"

"Indeed," he said, clapping his hands together. "I have the samples ready made. Just give me a moment."

Harry and Hermione just watched as he struggled out of his chair and disappeared from the room, mumbling things to himself. The younger witch and wizard exchanged a look before they both broke out in mild laughter.

"Is this really happening?" Harry asked.

"I don't even know."

"He's so... so _much_ , if that makes any sense."

"Surprisingly, it makes plenty of sense," Hermione admitted, her laughter dying down. "But are you okay?"

Harry glanced at her, unsure how to respond to such a loaded question. Before he had the chance to say a word, Buddy was back with a large tray. He set it down on the table, to reveal various slices of cake.

"Now, I assume you want something elegant, tasteful," he said retaking his seat and looking mainly at Hermione.

"They all look so lovely," Hermione said, leaning forward and smiling in her reserved excitement.

"I can't even remember the last time I had cake," Harry admitted, drawing a loud gasp from Buddy.

"Well, we can't have that, Mr Potter. That is a travesty! How long has it been?"

"Umm," he sounded, thinking hard. "Probably years, I don't know."

"This cannot be," Buddy exclaimed. "Eat, eat. Taste!"

Hermione glanced at Harry to find him grinning like a little boy. "Go on then."

He leaned forward and reached for a fork. "Which one?"

"Any."

Harry tasted the slice of cake closest to him. He was sure he would end up with a chocolate hangover by the end of this. He then watched as Hermione tasted it too and they both shook their heads without even having to look at each other.

Hermione had to disregard the flavours with nuts in, because of her little sister's allergy. "She would absolutely hate me."

In the end, Hermione decided on the traditional vanilla with butter cream filling and a touch of caramel. Harry was also happy with the choice, and he was unafraid to tell her, as they settled down to discuss the design of the cake with cups of tea.

Buddy was a great person to be around. It was almost impossible to be in a bad mood when in his presence. Even Harry couldn't manage it, and he couldn't stop himself from mentioning it to Hermione on their way back to the office.

"And the man can bake," Harry added. "He would be just the best friend to have."

Hermione nudged him with her elbow. "Who _are_ your friends anyway?"

"I do have friends, if that's what you're asking," he said, giving her a sideways look as they passed by several Alley shops. "Neville is my friend."

"Neville works for you, Harry."

"Okay... Teddy is my friend."

"Doesn't count."

He laughed, and then he sighed. "Well, the truth is that most of my friends are dead, Hermione. I lost them to war."

She sobered quite rapidly at that. "Sorry."

He was mid-shrug when he stopped himself. "All is well."

She casually slipped an arm through his once more, even as they approached the busier parts of Diagon Alley. "What about Ron?"

Harry let out a bitter laugh. "He practically told me that he wouldn't bat an eye if I ended up dying over there."

"Well, that's... thoughtful."

This time, he did shrug. "I'm not losing any sleep over him. When I left, I left everyone."

"I know," she said, her tone unrecognisable. "Have you ever thought of going back there?"

"They won't let me," he told her. "I was injured quite badly. The Muggles don't think I could have recovered enough to return."

"Have you?"

"Would I be here if I hadn't?"

"I don't know, Harry; you've pulled some death-defying stunts in your lifetime," she pointed out. "A girl has to ask."

Despite himself, Harry laughed. It felt good to laugh, even if she was touching on sensitive subjects.

Her own laughter eventually tapered off and they continued their walk in silence. Again, they were recognised and, again, they pushed through with as much poise as they could manage. Hermione only spoke to him again once they were in a taxi.

"Harry," she said cautiously, turning her body to face him. "Can I ask you a question that I told myself I wouldn't ask?"

"Oh boy," he said, sighing. "Go ahead."

"Why did you stop writing? After you left, why did you _really_ stop? Because I know it wasn't solely to do with your parents' divorce."

He swallowed. "That last letter you sent to me; I knew that you could sense what I was going through. I didn't want that for you, Hermione. I didn't want to show you the pain of my losses, because I knew I could never hide them from you."

"Harry."

"I left. I chose to go, Hermione. It was my decision so it was my burden to bear."

"You had to go. I get that now. I just wish you'd kept writing. I didn't want us to end up like this, Harry. You were my best friend first, remember?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that I was your only friend."

"Liar. I had Neville and Dean and eventually Luna."

"What ever happened with you guys?"

"After graduation, we all went our separate ways. As I predicted. Dean entered the Auror Academy. Neville, well, I think he went to further his studies like I did. I think it was just easier for us to be alone, right? Better."

Harry looked at her. "Is it my fault? Did I do that?"

"No, Harry," she assured him. "That was us. That was _me_."

He read her facial expression. "We're not done talking about this, are we?"

She smiled. "Nowhere close."

* * *

For Harry, playing the groom wasn't the worst thing in the world. He actually found it rather amusing watching Hermione and her maid of honour, Luna Lovegood, stress over the silliest things. Harry just couldn't imagine his brother doing any of the things Hermione asked him to do. Why on earth would anyone even care about the colour or texture of serviettes?

Harry, though, had to admit that he rather enjoyed the day at the flower store. Hermione spent hours trying to pick the perfect centrepiece, and Harry found it fascinating. The premier florist, Helena Workman, enjoyed explaining the Muggle flowers and their meanings to Harry, which was mainly because he seemed incredibly interested.

Harry was coping.

Until Hermione pushed it a little too far.

Harry was in the shower after his morning run when the banging started. It took him a moment to realise that someone was knocking on his bathroom door.

"Is that Hermione?" Cho asked, her eyes widening.

If he hadn't been so confused, Harry probably would have laughed, but the situation was a little too weird for him. "Umm."

But it _was_ Hermione. "I know it's early," she said from behind the door. "But will you please come with me to meet the priest?"

Harry swore under his breath. "Hermione, it's seven o'clock in the morning!" he yelled over the sound of the shower. "Why on earth is the priest even awake?"

"How would I know?" she countered. "He's a busy man. He said this is the only time he has free this week. Are you coming or what?"

Harry sighed, then he turned his attention to Cho, who looked quite amused by the entire thing. "Do I go or do I stay?" he asked softly.

She shrugged. "Is it even a question, really?" she asked, stepping away from him. "Though, it looks like you're going to be missing out on all of _this_ action."

He growled. "You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?"

She grinned wickedly.

Before Harry stepped back into the flow of water, he shouted out to Hermione. "Okay, just give me a minute. I'll be right out." He let the water run over his body one last time before he stepped out and headed into his, thankfully, empty bedroom. He got dressed quickly and found Hermione waiting in his kitchen, pouring coffee into two portable mugs.

"You know," Harry said; "you're starting to make me regret ever giving you the code to my apartment."

She smiled innocently.

"You totally owe me, by the way."

"I'll make it up to you."

Harry suppressed his laughter. "I highly doubt that," he muttered. "Come on, let's go," he said, eager to get her out of there before Cho decided to show herself. And, knowing Cho, he wouldn't put it past her. He could almost imagine her walking right out of his bedroom, solely in one of his shirts. Wouldn't that be a sight?

"We're going to have to Apparate," she told him, cringing at the thought. "We're already late as it is. We have to be in and out of there before Morning Mass."

"Where exactly are we going?"

Hermione didn't answer his question. She just put out her arm. For a moment, Harry did nothing. He merely stared at the impressive engagement ring on her finger, absently wondering why he hadn't noticed it before. It looked familiar but Harry didn't know much about jewellery.

"Harry," Hermione prompted.

He shook himself out of his reverie and gripped her arm. Barely moments later, they appeared on perfectly maintained grass behind a rather large archaic building with perfect stained-glass windows. Hermione quickly looked around to make sure nobody had seen them. Once she was sure they were safe, she looked at Harry.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"St Luke's," she replied as she started to walk around the building, searching for an entrance. "We're meeting Father Oliver Rose." She said it absently, clearly not expecting the name to register with him.

But it did. "Does your father know?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Does your father know that the same priest that married your parents is marrying you and Bennet?"

Hermione stopped walking to look at him. "Umm, no, I haven't told him. I wanted it to be a surprise, even though he knows it's what I've always wanted. Really, _this_ is one of the only times I'm grateful for having Muggle family. I don't think I could handle a fully magical wedding."

"The cake is enough, huh?"

She laughed. "If I really had it my way, I would be getting married in this very church."

Harry looked up at the foreboding building. It really was beautiful. "Where _are_ you having the wedding?"

"Just another way to let me know that you've yet to look at the invitation," she muttered, trying to sound annoyed. She sounded amused instead. "At your parents' house. The one in York, with the ballroom."

"Ooh, a ballroom."

"I can't really complain, can I?"

He stepped towards her. "If it's not what you want, Hermione; of course you can complain. _You_ are the one who is getting married."

She took a deep breath. "No. It's okay. I'm fine with things as they are. Come on, we're wasting time."

Harry followed her all the way around the building until they reached the front entrance. He watched her hesitate before she entered, as if it was something monumental to her. Maybe it was. Harry couldn't know the last time she entered this church.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, before she held out her hand. Harry took it, entwining his fingers with hers. It was a simple gesture, but reassuring enough to help ease all the thoughts that were surely going on in her mind. Hermione started to walk, keeping a hold of his hand.

Harry was always amazed at how perfectly their hands just fit together. He didn't know why or how, but it definitely meant something.

The church's interior was exquisite. Harry could only marvel at the intricacy of the painting on the ceiling as Hermione half dragged him down the aisle. Father Rose was standing near the altar, decked out in bright green robes that might have reminded Harry of one too many wizards. As they approached, they mutually released each other's hands.

Hermione caught the Father's attention easily enough and his booming voice filled the church.

"Hermione Granger!" His smile was contagious. "It's so wonderful to see you, my dear." He pulled her into a warm hug. "I cannot believe my little Granger is getting married. Wow. Your mother would be so happy."

Hermione blushed at his words, suddenly feeling like a little girl again. Harry just watched her with a slight grin on his face, his admiration getting the better of him. When she found her voice, she began to introduce Harry. "Father Rose, I'd like you to meet..."

He cut her off in his own excitement. "You must be Bennet!" he exclaimed, opening up his arms, as if awaiting a hug.

Harry did not move, even as Hermione tried to explain the confusion.

Father Rose wasn't listening. "You are a very lucky man, indeed. Hermione is a wonderful woman."

Harry glanced at Hermione before he too tried to correct the Father. "Umm..." To no avail.

"I can see the way you look at her," Father Rose said, stepping towards Harry. "I can tell that you really do love her."

Harry had to get him to stop talking. "Listen, Father, I'm..."

"Believe me, Bennet. I have developed a certain skill in my many years. I can tell which couples will survive marriage, and I have this feeling that the two of you will have a long and happy marriage."

Harry tried one last time and he was able to speak. "Father, I'm not Bennet," he said. He put out his hand. "I'm Harry. I'm not the groom."

Father Rose seemed to do a double-take, his eyes darting between the two of them. " _You're_ not the _groom_?"

Harry nodded. "I'm the best man. And the brother." _And the ex-boyfriend._

The Father looked a bit winded, and his neck was turning red. He looked at Hermione. "I was under the impression I was meeting the bride and groom today, Hermione."

"I know," Hermione said quickly, her tone a mixture of concern and mild amusement. "But Bennet is out of town at the moment."

Nobody said anything for a while as the Father wrapped his head around what had just transpired. His eyes flickered towards Harry a few times, trying to figure out how his _radar_ had been so wrong. If it even had. Some _skill_ he had.

"Well," Father Rose finally spoke, clearing his throat. "I wanted to discuss a few things, find out about the couple, and then do a quick run through. How does that sound?"

Hermione quickly agreed and then the Father led them to his office. Majority of his questions were directed at Hermione, who simply retold the story of how she fell in love with Bennet. As enlightening as it was for Harry to hear, it was like a dagger twisting in his heart every time she spoke.

Yes, they went to school together. No, they didn't start dating until after the graduated. Yes, he was a gentleman. No, he wasn't always one to leave on business at times like these. Yes, they were currently living together.

Harry released a multitude of swear words in his mind, and he didn't even care that he was in a church. He did not want to hear _this_.

Once the Father learned all he could about the happy couple, he led them back out to the altar and quickly went through the service, placing Harry as the groom. Hermione kept trying to catch his eye but he just couldn't do it.

He'd been fine. He'd been okay. This morning, he'd almost forgotten that all this _pretending_ still left him without Hermione. He had been _coping_.

But now he remembered. The woman in front of him was in love with his brother.

Damn, Harry Potter knew too many swear words.

Father Rose questioned Hermione on the wording of the ceremony and she offered her changes until they both seemed happy with it. Harry merely nodded and made approving noises when necessary. He was a little too rattled to offer his true opinions.

They were late for work by the time they were done at the church, so they decided to take their time heading back. Really, Hermione guessed that something was bothering him and she was still trying to figure out a way to talk about it.

They stopped for breakfast at a little cafe, and Harry was able to temporarily forget his earlier thoughts, enjoying being able to take the mickey out of the Father and his certain _skill_. Also, Hermione could be impossibly distracting when she wanted to be. There was just something incredibly disarming about her. More often than not, Harry allowed himself to think of all the reasons why Hermione was so _Hermione_.

All reasons he probably would never stop loving her.

There was a tempered spark within her. She was both responsible and spontaneous. She was not self-aware in the slightest, and a spitfire with her opinions. But she was so very caring, so self-sacrificing. One only had to think of her responsibility to her little sister. She'd lost her mother young, and her father couldn't deal with it. Step up Hermione Granger.

Sometimes, Harry thought that Bennet would rob her of her essence. But then he had to remember that they had already been together for... he didn't even know how long. She _was_ still Hermione, right?

The wedding would be here before he knew it, and he was sure it would be the hardest day of his life. Could he really stand up there and just let it happen? Even with the best intentions, he didn't quite know if he _could_ do it.

This time, he even managed a few swear words in German.

* * *

The day they moved offices was an extremely stressful day. Things happened slowly at first but Harry was overseeing things, which made things run smoothly. There was an air of excitement among the employees, both new and old.

Harry was the last person to make the short commute form the old office to the new one. Emerging on the bustling floor filled him with a sense of accomplishment, and excitement. He couldn't help feeling that they were on their way to bigger and better things.

Really, Harry's day was going spectacularly well, right until the moment Cho decided to pay him a visit. She found him standing in the main foyer, having a discussion with Remus and, of course, Hermione. Harry's eyes widened at her presence but he managed to recover.

"Hey you," Cho said, stopping just at his right side. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you have a minute?"

Harry swallowed. "Uh, sure," he said, his eyes darting between Hermione and Remus. He couldn't quite make out Hermione's facial expression but even he knew it wasn't good. "Cho, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, meet Cho. And, uh, you know Hermione. Hermione, Cho." It was incredibly awkward.

Cho nodded at Remus, even putting out her hand. "Nice to meet you," she said kindly. Her approach to Hermione was stiffer. "Nice to see you again, Hermione."

"Likewise," Hermione forced out.

Cho turned to Harry, who seemed to turn a shade whiter. "It's kind of important."

"Of course." He looked at Remus. "Continue later?"

"Come find me when you're done."

Harry proceeded to lead Cho to his office, absently stopping to introduce her to Mia. Cho was as animated as ever, but she quieted once they were in his office, wisely behind a closed door. Harry settled into his chair but Cho remained standing.

"Cho, what's going on?" he asked nervously.

"I received a new assignment today," she said, rushing her words.

"Okay..."

"It's big story, Harry. A lot of research, a lot of time. It's based on Wizarding culture found in the Amazon and its surroundings," she continued to explain.

"Okay," he nodded. "But what exactly are you trying to tell me right now?"

"The piece requires me to live in the Amazon for the next three months. And my boss wants to know my answer by the end of the day. I can't make a decision without first discussing it with you, right?"

Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"It's a big decision, right?" She was pacing now. "I mean, before, there was just me and I could just go, but now there's _you_ , and _us_. I mean, we have a good thing going here, right? I know that it's fun, and it's light, but I need you tell me if it'll ever be _serious_."

"Cho?" he breathed.

"I know." She stopped to look at him. "I know it's a lot. We're having fun, and being silly. I'm a distraction, probably. But I have to ask. This story is big for me, but I'll stay if it's what you want; if _I'm_ what you want." At his silence, she started pacing again. "I mean, I get that you might be with me to get through Hermione, but I still think that you're worth staying for, Harry. I just, I don't know..."

He swallowed. "I don't know either," he admitted. "I wish I did, so I could help you decide. Because it is _your_ decision, Cho." He stood up and stepped around his desk. "If it's as big as you say, what if you came to resent me if you stayed?"

"Wouldn't happen."

He risked a smile. "Okay, look, we don't have to decide right now. You have time. I'll get settled in here and then we'll do an early dinner and talk, okay? How does that sound?" He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's all going to be fine, I promise."

"I hope you're right," she mumbled against him. Eventually, she released him. "Okay. I should get back to work, as should you. This place is a mess."

He laughed lightly. "Let me walk you out."

Cho reached for his hand and he had to take it. They walked together towards the elevator, and Harry could feel eyes on them. One set belonged to Hermione, who was still talking to Remus in the front foyer. When he glanced in her direction, Hermione was staring at their clasped hands.

Damn.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Cho spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Hermione. You didn't tell her about us?"

He swallowed. "Not exactly."

She stopped walking rather abruptly and released his hand. "Well, then, I suppose the decision's already been made, hasn't it? Have a great life, Potter."

"Cho?" he said, but she was already walking away. "Wait." He followed after her. "Just, just wait."

At the elevator, she turned sharply. "It's okay, Harry. I get it. It makes it a whole lot easier now. Don't worry about it." The elevator arrived, and then she was gone.

Harry blinked in disbelief. What just happened?

When Harry headed back, all eyes were on him. "Don't you all have work to do?" he asked pointedly, his emotions getting the better of him. His magic was out of control. What just happened?

Harry made his way back to Remus and Hermione, intent on continuing their previous conversation but Remus could tell that Harry was rattled about something. Harry brushed off his questions and just kept the topic on getting everyone settled in.

Hermione said nothing.

Not until Remus left them, that is. Once they were alone, she said one word, filled with so many different emotions that Harry couldn't even begin to place them. "Cho?"

Harry frowned at her.

"You are dating Cho? Cho Chang?" She almost laughed. "Is this some joke? Some elaborate scheme to get me to _feel_ something?"

Harry could feel his anger building, overpowering his confusion over what happened with Cho.

"Out of all the people in the world, Harry; you picked _her_."

"You don't get to talk about her," he said through gritted teeth.

"Like hell I don't," she snapped, her voice rising slightly. "After everything she put you through; everything she put _me_ through. Did you forget that? Did you forget how awful she was to me when you stood right by her side? Why am I even surprised? I just don't get it. What are you _trying_ to do?"

"Oh, I see," he said, his tone laced in heavy sarcasm. "You think it's all about you, don't you?"

"I see no other reason for you to consider dating her. Is this some ploy of yours, Harry? Because I already told you that -"

He cut her off. "No! I _already_ told you it was a one time thing. I've _accepted_ it. So you don't get to talk to me about picking someone to date that you're not comfortable with. You have no say in it. You gave that right away the second you said yes to my brother. My _brother_ , Hermione, who wasn't all that great to me either when we were growing up. And yet... You claim he's changed so much, so why wouldn't Cho have done the same? It _doesn't_ even matter. So you don't get to talk about _us_."

Hermione glared at him for an infinite moment. When she spoke again, she was calm, calculating, unemotional. "I get it now. I understand what you meant when you said you hadn't ever regretted what we had until you found out about Bennet. I suppose it's my turn now."

Harry also stared, his breath shaky. It sounded and felt like something snapped inside of him; something irreparable. He hoped that she couldn't see it in his face. "We were doing so well," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "What made us think that we could do this? What made _me_ think I could handle it? Maybe this really is for the better."

Hermione stepped towards him. "It is," she said coldly. "It definitely is. I definitely picked the right brother."

Harry stopped dead. Strings were snapping within him. "Do you hate me or something? I _never_ asked you if you were with Bennet to spite me, so what gives you the right to? It's like you just want to hurt me."

She took a deep breath, her gaze drifting away and then returning to his face. "I don't _want_ to hurt you, Harry. But it isn't all you, you know? It's not like you never hurt me too. And so easily."

He frowned. "By dating Cho?"

"No, Harry; by leaving the way you did." She stepped back, and something changed on her face, as if she made a decision. "You know, we never did finish that story, did we?"

"What story?"

The sound of his voice seemed to get her moving. "Where's Teddy? Mia?"

She started walking towards Harry's office, getting Mia's attention. Before long, the original story patrons were once again hidden away in Harry's office and Hermione looked to be on the prowl.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked cautiously.

Hermione was pacing in the small space. "We left out the most important part of the story, Harry," she began. "The end." She turned to Teddy and Mia on the couch. "See, we told you that we just went our separate ways but that isn't really what happened, is it?" She finished her sentence facing me, accusing me. "I wanted to be with you, Harry. I loved you so much, and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to be with you forever. That's what _I_ wanted. But you didn't want it."

"I never said that, Hermione." He ignored the two on the couch. This was a conversation between Harry and Hermione. "Of course I wanted _that_. I even _asked_ you."

"You left. You left me, our future, what we could have had, and you expect me to believe you. You took that portkey and you didn't even give me _time_ to come to terms to it. You don't just tell an eighteen-year-old girl who is hopelessly in love with you that you're leaving on the day she watches her sister leave on her very first Hogwarts Express, Harry. You don't ask her to wait for you while you prove some point to Merlin-knows-who. What you asked of me, _that_ was not love.. I don't know what that was, but it pretty much feels the same as right now."

He took a deep breath. "Okay. I left. But I was never leaving _you_. I was leaving _this_. These people, this place, this shadow. I left, but you let me go. You didn't believe that our love could last."

"Of course I did. It's lasted, hasn't it?"

Harry swallowed, forcing himself not to think about what that could possibly mean. "I hurt you, I know. But nowhere does it say that you can get revenge by marrying my brother. And I know it isn't revenge. That's not you. So know that it's not me either. I'm dating Cho because I want to, and I don't have to defend it any more than you have to."

"You made me defend it."

"Because he's my _brother_ , Hermione. Open your damn eyes. I don't care what you say but it's not the same. It's nowhere near the same."

"At least I love him."

"And good for you," he said, masking the snapping sound in his own head. "I want you to be happy. But you can't do this. You chose to be with Bennet so you have no say in who I choose to date. I promised I wouldn't interfere again and I mean it."

Nobody said anything for a long while. Eventually, Hermione's sigh filled the silence. "Where do we go from here?"

"We go to work," Harry replied simply.

"Okay."

There were still so many things they had to talk about but he could barely look at her without that snapping sound ringing in his ears. Where _did_ they go from here?

Hermione turned towards the couch. "Sorry you had to hear all that," she said softly. "I'm not usually like this. We should all probably get back to work then." Hermione gave Harry one last, broken look, before she left the office. Mia left in silence and Teddy hugged Harry before he too left, closing the door behind him.

The silence was deafening.

Harry practically stumbled into his desk chair and buried his face in his hands. He tried not to think but he couldn't help it. His brain was focused on _one_ thing that Hermione said. About their love lasting.

 _Of course I did. It's lasted, hasn't it?_

What did that mean? Did it even mean anything?

Eventually, Harry sat up straight and let out a breath. The next moment, he reached for the telephone and dialed a number he now knew by heart. Another moment later, Cho answered.

The first thing Harry did was apologise.

And then he asked her to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

For Harry, the morning of Hermione's birthday was spent holed up in his office, avoiding as many people as he possibly could. Mia practically had to drag him to the boardroom during lunch where the office had rallied together to wish Hermione a proper birthday. There was a banner magically hovering in the air and streamers continually flying across the room. There was also, of course, cake.

The office seemed festive, even youthful. These were the employees who _wanted_ to be here; who believed in what Harry was trying to do. He absolutely loved it.

The second he stepped into the room, the atmosphere shifted uncomfortably. Hermione was standing near the tail end of the table, and everyone could feel the tension in the air between them. His eyes settled on Hermione as she drifted to a corner of the room. He hated this. This had never been them. Even when they'd stop being friends in their fourth year; they'd still been able to _talk_ to each other.

He had to put an end to it.

Harry felt awkward as he made his way towards her, his hands deep in his pockets.

Hermione tensed when she noticed him heading her way. She was mentally preparing herself for the worst, mainly because he had that disaster look on his face.

"Hi," Harry said softly, sheepishly.

Hermione was holding a paper plate with a thin slice of cake on it right in front of her. For a moment, she considered throwing it at him but thought better of it. That definitely wouldn't go down well, and it would be such a waste of cake.

"Hi," she managed to say.

He was quite close to her when he said his next words, coming out in almost a whisper. "Happy birthday. I hope you're having a great day."

She managed a smile. "I'm trying."

He sighed, needing to get to the reason he'd come over here in the first place quite quickly. "I didn't think it would be so difficult for me," he admitted sadly. "I thought I could do it. I really though that I could handle it."

"Harry?"

"Please can we just stop fighting. I don't want to fight anymore. We both made decisions; we both hurt each other." He took a deep breath. "I _could_ go. I could leave, but this is my place now. And it's difficult having you here."

Her eyes widened. "Are you firing me? On my birthday?"

"What? No!" he said quickly. "I'm not firing you, Hermione."

She blinked. "Okay, then what are you saying?" She stepped back. "And I think that's the first time you've _actually_ said my name to me."

He frowned. "Huh?"

She moved on. "What _exactly_ are you saying, Harry?"

"I want it to be over. The fighting. Do you think that we can reach a truce of some sort?"

She gave the idea a bit of thought, running it over in a mind, determining if it was something she _wanted_ to do.

Yes, yes it was.

Despite everything, Harry Potter was supposed to be in her life, some way or the other. She just knew it. If he was willing to stay, she was willing to let him. "I suppose I could come to accept Cho the way you've accepted Bennet." Even though he really hadn't.

"So we're good?"

She nodded.

"Thank Merlin," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"And to show you just how good we are; I have a proposition for you," she said, using her fork to feed herself some cake. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Umm, not that I know of." He didn't mention that Cho was taking a bit of a break from him. Hermione definitely didn't need to know _that_.

"Bennet and I were supposed to go to dinner tonight at the restaurant owned by the company that's catering the wedding. They were going to prepare the wedding meal for us. They still are, actually. Well, for me only. Umm, do you want to join me?"

He frowned slightly. "You're asking me to dinner?"

She met his gaze. "I am. We can have that talk. I think we need it. Just you and me."

Without his consent, Harry's heart started to thump against his rib cage. _Go to dinner with Hermione?_ He desperately wanted to, just because he would give an arm and leg to just exist _alone_ with her. Could he say no? Would the word actually come out of his mouth? Maybe he could tell her things, even explain himself. Maybe _she_ could explain herself.

"You can ask me whatever you want," she offered. "I promise I'll tell you the truth."

"Are you going to ask the same of me?"

"If you say yes."

"If I say no, are you going to go to dinner by yourself?"

Hermione looked down at her slice of cake as if it were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. She said nothing, and Harry read her silence for what it was.

"What about Luna?" Harry asked softly, risking another step towards her.

"She stopped by this morning. She's busy tonight." She took a breath. "Really, I thought Ben would surprise me with a visit, but I haven't even spoken to him today."

Harry sobered quite quickly at the mention of Bennet. There was no way he could go to dinner with Hermione. "Can I let you know later?" he asked, tempted to lift her chin to make her look at him with his finger. It would be too intimate of a gesture, he reasoned, so he didn't.

Hermione merely nodded, absently biting her bottom lip. Then, as if remembering something, she smiled dazzlingly. "You know, a dinner would be loads better than being stuck in the office eating pizza and drinking boxed wine."

"Bummer," he faking annoyance. "I was looking forward to it."

She laughed. "Were you now?"

He nodded. "I bet you're going to make us go back to work in a little bit, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's your birthday," he pointed out as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "We should do something right now."

"Like what?"

He thought about it. "I don't know. We could go to a museum, go shopping, get a haircut, go to a football match. I don't know. We could do anything. Let's totally do something crazy!"

She gave him a curious look. "You're being serious?"

"Of course I'm being serious," he said, raising an eyebrow. "We can grab Teddy and make an entire day of it."

Hermione's eyes sparkled a bit, Harry swore he could see it. He also saw the moment she made her decision, her excitement framing her entire face. It made his breath catch in his throat, rendering him speechless.

"Grab Mia, and then we'll go," Hermione said. "She seems like the type to know some fun things to do."

Harry nodded eagerly, suddenly feeling like a naughty kid about to sneak out after curfew at the Castle. He hadn't done anything even remotely spontaneous since he'd almost thrown his company to the dogs. This, thankfully, would have less consequences.

Somehow, the four of them managed to sneak out of the office, relatively undetected.

Of course, being Mia, she knew all of Muggle London a little too well. Even Hermione was fascinated by the extent of her knowledge. Mia took them to the best coffee place she knew, and then the best pizza place, before they caught a theatre show in the late afternoon. They sat at the very back, whispering to one another over how amazing they found it all. Muggles were so fascinating at times.

Mia told everyone they came across that it was Hermione's birthday, making the woman blush profusely at every opportunity. She wasn't used to all the attention and Mia wasn't about to back down.

They got ice cream after the show and just walked around for a bit. Harry probably wouldn't remember what the four of them talked and laughed about, and that was probably the best part of it all.

When it started to get late, Mia headed back to the office while Harry and Hermione took Teddy home. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to introduce Hermione to Teddy's grandmother. Thankfully, even though she clearly recognised the name, Elizabeth Williams did not make any comments. They spent quite a while talking, mainly about Teddy and how wonderful it was to have him around the office.

Teddy dragged Hermione up to his bedroom to show off his various posters and other Quidditch memorabilia. Elizabeth took the time to question Harry about the witch's presence, and all Harry could tell her was that it was Hermione's birthday.

As if that were explanation enough.

It was just something about the day that allowed Harry and Hermione to act this way: carefree, even childish at times. For this one day, it was as if they could forget that they had these entirely separate lives that ran parallel to each other. _This_ day was special.

It was just after seven thirty when Hermione mentioned that she had to leave, if she wanted to make it to the restaurant in time for her seating. Harry made a decision then that he guessed was not for himself. It was for Hermione.

After bidding Elizabeth goodbye, insuring she was well and that she should call if ever she needed anything, Harry and Hermione left. They did not go to their apartments. They went straight to the restaurant, refusing to change into more formal clothing, as if such an act would turn the evening into so much more than it was.

Which it wasn't.

They barely had to wait for their table. It also helped that they already had a set menu.

"After all that pizza and cake," Hermione began once they were both settled - Hermione with wine and Harry with water; "I don't think I could eat much else."

"Are you worried you're not going to be able to fit into your wedding dress?" he asked teasingly, studying the small menu card in his hands.

"Nothing a little magical alteration couldn't fix," she said, tilting her head. Then she stilled: "But wait, are you trying to tell me that I've put on weight?"

Harry's eyes widened. "What? No. Why? Do you think you have?"

"Does it look like I have?"

Harry laughed nervously. "Merlin, if you're so worried about it, you should just come running with me in the mornings," he offered.

"I don't do running," she let him know, even faking shudder for his amusement.

"What?" he taunted. "Afraid you wouldn't be able to keep up with me?"

"It's more that I wouldn't want to hurt your ego. I could easily outrun you and you and I both know it."

He shook his head. "Delusional, I tell you."

She watched him for a moment, choosing not to comment. Their attempt at avoiding the heavier topics was now over. With little to discuss over their orders of food, all they were left with was everything else.

Harry started. "Why did you really come to work for Potter & Sons?"

Hermione supposed that starting with work related questions was always safe. "Well, if I wanted to work in the magical world, my options were rather limited. Nobody really wants to hire a Muggleborn, as much as things have claimed to have changed since the defeat of Voldemort. It was either working for you guys or working at Gringotts, really."

"Why did you pick the magical world? You ended up going to Muggle university, didn't you?"

She swallowed. "I hadn't really made any decisions until I was with Ben."

Harry merely nodded. After all he'd heard from Hermione when she explained her relationship with Bennet to Father Rose; he couldn't say that he quite understood how it was that the two of them actually fell in love. Harry was curious to know if Hermione had ever actually encountered the Bennet _of old_ , or if _he_ only came out to play when his little brother was involved.

Hermione asked the next question. "Why didn't you veto the decision to hire me?"

"They already hated me when I arrived," he said matter-of-factly. "I didn't want to give them more reasons to think me unfit. And plus, you were a great hire. Even _I_ couldn't argue with that. And after Zabini, we needed someone apparently. Urgently."

"Weren't you surprised?"

"Very."

"Because you didn't try to contact me, when you got back. Why is that?"

Harry took a sip of his water to buy himself some time. "Well, when I arrived back in Britain, I _was_ unconscious, you know?"

Hermione was not amused.

"Well, I was," he continued anyway. "I had one last mission before I was scheduled to come home. Dad was already dead and my mother wrote that the company needed me, because Bennet couldn't get out of his contract with Black. It was a right mess, really, so I decided it would be best if I just came home. But, of course, the rescue that we had planned went pear-shaped really quickly.

"I don't really remember much of what happened after the helicopter exploded, but the next thing I know, I was waking up in St Mungo's. I remember Remus being there with Mia, because he was my emergency contact. My mother didn't even know I was back until I was released."

"Is that supposed to make up for the fact that you didn't try to contact me?"

He shook his head. "Not at all," he said truthfully. "It's not some excuse, Hermione. Just the truth. I was sure you didn't want to hear from me anyway," he admitted. "After the way things just ended... I don't know. Did you want me to call? Would you have even wanted to see me?"

"Of course I would," she answered quickly. "I waited for you to come home for six years, Harry."

"Hermione," he said softly. "I wasn't going to come back. I had no intention of coming back, because there was nothing for me to come back to."

"But your family, Harry."

"What about my family, Hermione? In just the first four years I was away, everything fell apart. My parents got divorced and my mother shacked up with Sirius. I barely heard from my brother while I was away, and when you and I stopped... Look, there was just nothing here for me anymore."

She still didn't believe him but she let the topic drop. "So why did you change your mind then?"

He sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "For such a long time, I wanted to be anything but Harry _Potter_. When I left, I was just another wizard trying to protect our country. I liked some of the anonymity."

"And yet..."

He risked a smile. "I came home because, despite it all, my family needed me to be here. I realised that I had to be lucky, you know? I was choosing to have nobody, when... I mean, it isn't as if I hate my mother, or my brother. I just, umm, didn't think that I fit. I never lived up to the Potter name, you know? So it was better to be a failure _away_ from Britain, where nobody could see it."

"But you're not a failure, Harry. You've never been one. Not to your family, and definitely not to me."

He shook his head. "You don't know them like I do."

"That may be so," she conceded. "But I know them well enough. _I've_ been here for all of it. The divorce, the remarriage, the funeral, all of it. Out of all of those things, why did you pick _now_ to come home?"

Harry swallowed. "Because he's dead."

Hermione appeared to deflate at his words. She should have known it had everything to do with his father. "How _do_ you feel about James?"

He shifted in his seat, trying to find a way out of answering this question. "I think you've been allowed to ask too many questions without having to answer any," he said. "It's my turn."

Hermione conceded, gently nodding her head for him to go on.

"How do _you_ feel about _your_ father?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a moment to think about her response. How _did_ she feel about her father? "I don't hate him, if that's what you think."

"It's not."

"I think I did, at one point. He just wasn't around when we needed him, and I don't think I can forgive him for that. But I do understand it now. I understand that initial instinct to run, hide away, when you lose the one you love."

Harry let out a shallow breath.

"I suppose I'm just stronger than he is."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, would he really miss your wedding though?"

She sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. There are a lot of big things that he's missed, so I'm not thinking about it too much. As long as Sarah is there, I'll be fine. She's all the family that I need."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You're not responsible for my father being a non-existent parent."

"I know," he said sadly. "But I'm still sorry."

Hermione looked at him for a long time, studying the features she once knew so well. He didn't look all that different to his teenage self. He was a little hardened, weary, but he was still that boyish handsome. If she were being entirely honest with herself, she had to admit he was rather nice to look at.

"Is it my turn now?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly.

"By all means, ask your questions."

"How do you feel about your father, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I don't hate him, if that's what you think."

"It's not."

"Look, it isn't as if I didn't know that my parents loved me. They did. I knew that. But I was never going to be Bennet. To the great big world, I'm just the kid brother, right? The Other Potter. And that's okay. I just... sometimes, it wasn't okay."

"Is that why you left us the way you did? In fourth year?"

Harry dropped his gaze.

"It's okay if it is. I just, I never asked before, but I've always wanted to know."

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't know what got into me," he admitted. "When I look back at it, I can't even recognise myself. Like the memories aren't even mine. I mean, I was awful. I've never wanted to be _that_ and I hate myself for it."

"High school makes people go a little crazy. You were under a lot of stress."

"Yeah, something about a dragon, right?"

She laughed lightly. "Uh huh, something like that," she said easily, her voice trailing off at the end. "Okay, your turn."

He had to think about it. "Uhh, has this been the best birthday or what?"

Hermione sipped at her wine. "Honestly, it has been pretty great."

"Did we get any presents?"

She sipped a bit more before setting her glass back down. "Nothing much," she admitted. "My sister sent me a card, which is apparently the ticket to my present, that she will give me when she sees me. She went on and on about how special hand-delivered gifts were and blah blah blah..."

"She forgot, didn't she?"

"Probably," she laughed. "She's very busy these days. Like me, she's stressing about her N.E.W.T.s months in advance. And, like me, she has a very handsome boyfriend getting in the way of her study schedule."

"Guilty." Harry tilted his head. "Anything from your father?"

"I did, actually. He phoned me earlier today, which was a pleasant surprise. He even stayed on for more than a few minutes. We normally don't have much to talk about, mainly because I spend the entire call forcing myself not to tell him how much of a terrible father to Sarah he's been. Sometimes, I think he figures it out, and that's why he ends the calls."

"We're all just so messed up, aren't we?"

Hermione sighed. "Do you think it will be different, after the wedding?"

"I think so, yeah," he said, and it was the truth. "They'll be a finality about it that will do us all good, I'm sure. Closure."

Hermione remained silent, her mind working over his words, as they awaited their meal. It didn't take long to arrive and, soon, there wasn't any reason to talk anymore. They each made several comments on the food, and Hermione found that she was agreeing with almost everything Harry had to say. It was like he was in her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a birthday present," Harry eventually said. "I, umm, I don't even have a reasonable excuse."

"That's all right. The office pulled together to get me this lovely scarf that I'll be sure to wear once it gets colder."

"I bet nothing even compares to what Bennet got you though," Harry just said, silently berating himself for even bringing up his brother. He did, however, notice the way that Hermione dropped her gaze. "Hermione?" he asked, sounding cautious as he read her lack of response for what it was. "He didn't get you anything." It wasn't even a question. "Did he at least call?"

There was a slight shake of her head.

"A letter at least?"

Silence.

Harry couldn't really understand the sudden rage he felt. It started deep in the pit of his stomach and spread like a wildfire, forking his fists to clench around his knife and fork. "What?" he hissed; "what could possibly be more important?"

"He's busy," she said, making the excuse for him. "Whatever he's doing has kept him pretty occupied while he's been over there."

Harry just stared at her.

"What, Harry?" she asked, her voice turning cold. "Go on, say it then."

Harry just continued to stare.

"Of course, I'm sure you're thinking that _you_ probably wouldn't have forgotten, and that nothing would be any more important to you, right? That _you_ would have made time, no matter how busy you were."

Harry still said nothing.

"Well, you don't have to say any of it. I already know."

Their silence went on for an indeterminable amount of time, and Harry started to feel supremely uncomfortable. He was tempted to excuse himself, and just go home. Really, this entire evening had turned into one big, large, awkward mistake.

Hermione was the one to break their silence. "Do you want to get out of here?"

He almost jumped up right then. "Please!"

She had to laugh at that and, soon, they were out on the streets, able to walk off their severely awkward moment. Early on in her relationship with Ben, she'd had to school herself to stop comparing him to Harry. It felt weird having it happen again. It had never been a competition between the brothers where Hermione was concerned.

Despite Harry's stilled heart, he still felt a little awkward. He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets, wondering which one of them would end up breaking their silence. Surprisingly, it was him.

He checked the time on his watch. "Okay, so there are roughly three hours left of your birthday," he let her know. "You can do anything you want. What would you like to do?"

She took her time thinking about it while Harry just watched her face in mild fascination. He was able to see her get an idea, open her mouth to say it, but then quickly snap it shut.

"What?" he asked automatically.

"Hmm?"

"You have an idea. Go on, you can tell me."

"It's stupid."

He managed a smile. "Hermione Granger, having a stupid idea, I never thought I would see the day," he teased. "No, seriously, just tell me. It's your birthday. We'll do whatever you want to do."

"You wouldn't want to."

"Try me."

She risked a look at him. "I have this really awful craving to watch _Gone With The Wind_ ," she admitted.

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "I told you it was stupid."

"It's not," he told her truthfully. "It's your favourite film. It's your birthday. It makes sense to me."

"It does?"

He frowned. "Why are you so surprised?"

She looked away. "No reason."

Harry allowed the moment to pass. They could deal with all of it another time. "Well, I doubt we'll find _Gone With The Wind_ playing in a cinema somewhere," he said, grinning lightly. "I will offer up all the money in my pockets that you own it."

Despite herself, Hermione blushed. "It'd be odd if I didn't, wouldn't it?"

"Well, then, we now have a destination," he said happily, forgetting himself. Somehow, he wasn't sure why, this moment felt like they were just Harry and Hermione again, just old friends.

And yet, it still felt like the start of something new.

For some reason, Harry was just _sure_ that there would be no more heated arguments or hurtful fights between them. In this one moment, he was certain that they had closed that chapter on their lives. It felt oddly like acceptance. But there was something more, he was sure of it. He didn't know what it was exactly, but it was undeniable.

They reached that destination rather quickly, and Hermione felt a little embarrassed about his seeing her apartment. A ridiculous part of her was thinking that he would judge her on her choice of carpet or something stupid like that.

"I like it," he said immediately, stepping into her living room. "It's very, umm, _you_."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" she asked with a light laugh.

"Good. Definitely good."

Hermione watched him walk around for a bit before he settled on the couch opposite her television. It amazed her that she was so used to bursting into his apartment and this was the first time he'd even visited her completely furnished apartment.

"Do you want something to drink?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling a bit restless. Was she expected to sit next to him on the couch? Could she handle it? Could he?

"Coffee," he said, jumping up quite suddenly. "And popcorn. Not that you drink popcorn. I can make it, if that's okay."

Hermione blinked for a moment, trying to keep herself calm. She was fine. She could handle this. "Umm, sure. I'll do the coffee."

Harry followed her into the kitchen and, in complete silence, they got to work. They didn't even need words as they moved around each other, falling into a comfortable rhythm. There was such an ease to them as they completed these domestic tasks that Hermione actually forgot that the other person in her kitchen was, in fact, Harry.

"Merlin, that smells amazing," Harry commented, breaking into her thoughts.

"What? The coffee or the popcorn?"

If Harry were being completely honest, he might have remarked that _she_ smelt better than both of them combined. "Both."

"I know what you're doing," she said, her tone turning to amusement. "With the whole popcorn thing. You're going to need something to keep you awake during the film, aren't you?"

He laughed. "No. I promise I will be awake for the entire five hundred hours of it."

"I will hold you to that, Harry Potter."

In the end, it was Hermione who fell asleep first, dropping her head down on his shoulder. Harry stiffened at the contact, suddenly unsure what to do. Should he wake her? Should he move her? Should he stay put?

Hermione saved him from the decision when she started awake the second her head fell off his shoulder. She looked disorientated for a moment, which Harry found totally adorable, before she got her bearings back.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Harry," she said, wiping her eyes and her mouth. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. That was terrible of me."

"It's okay," he assured her. "It comes with old age."

Hermione's worry dissipated completely at the sound of that and it was replaced with mirth. "I am getting old, aren't I?"

"I wasn't planning on mentioning the grey hair I spotted, but now that you mention it."

She swatted his arm in fake annoyance. "I do not have grey hair."

"Look closer in the mirror tomorrow," he said.

She huffed, turning her attention back to the television. The film was almost over, and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to see it through to the end. Before she could mention that to him, he reached across her for the bowl of popcorn, gently brushing his arm over her breasts. Hermione felt the charge, and she was sure he'd felt it too, from his sharp intake of breath.

Oh no.

Harry retrieved the bowl and made sure to avoid any bodily contact as he returned to his original position. The bowl of popcorn mostly consisted of unpopped kernels at this point but he didn't mind. He needed to keep his mouth distracted from saying _things,_ and his hands occupied from touching other _things_. He kept his attention solely on the television, even though the heat of her body was terribly distracting.

Hermione couldn't even focus on the film anymore. The atmosphere suddenly felt very heavy, and they were both very aware of the other's close proximity.

Harry was only too happy when the film ended and he was quick to get to his feet, clearing the popcorn bowl and their coffee cups. He took everything to the kitchen and rushed the dishes, using the mundane task to calm himself. He felt... charged. Yes. He felt electrically charged.

Hermione took her time getting to her own feet, before she moved to stand in the doorway to the kitchen, just watching him. "You know you don't have to do that, right?"

"I want to."

Hermione would say nothing more about it. "Thank you for today," she said softly. "It was a great birthday."

"It was, wasn't it?" he said smugly.

She laughed. "You reckon it was all because of you, huh?"

"I didn't say it; _you_ did."

"What an idiot," she remarked.

He turned to her, a naughty smirk framing his handsome face. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

Harry removed his hands from the soapy water and flicked several drops in her direction, making her squeal, and remove herself from the kitchen. It took him a minute more to finish up and then he thought it was as good a time as any for him to leave. He made his way back into the living room, only to find it empty.

"Hermione?" he called out, as he retrieved his jacket from the back of the couch. "I'm going to head home now."

She emerged from somewhere a few seconds later, her face freshly washed and a hand towel held in front of her as she wiped her hands. She looked younger, fresher, somehow, like the Hermione he knew at Hogwarts. _His_ Hermione.

"Oh, okay," she said softly, inwardly cringing at the disappointment that she felt.

"You'll be okay, right?" he felt he had to ask, noticing something change in her expression.

"Of course."

"Well, goodnight, Hermione."

She smiled at him. "Goodnight, Harry. And thank you for today."

* * *

For the most part, things seemed to settle down in Harry's life. The company was doing well, and Cho wasn't mad at him anymore. In fact, after his strange moment with Hermione, Harry threw himself head first into his relationship with Cho. He acknowledged what that all meant but he tried not to think about it. If he was going to be happy in this life, he was going to do it however was necessary.

Somehow, he just knew that he could find some form of happiness with Cho.

The wedding was getting closer, which was turning both Hermione and Luna into raging drama queens. Hermione's mother was even worse, really, and the stress of it all was getting to Harry. He'd even gotten Hermione to going on morning runs with him, just to keep her calm.

Harry supposed, really, that her lingering stress came from the fact that her husband-to-be wasn't around. Harry didn't actively try to talk to or even about his brother and Hermione seemed reluctant to bring Bennet up. The same way he didn't talk about Cho. Harry absently wondered just how Bennet had made up for missing her birthday but he would never ask.

After their dinner together, it felt easier for them to talk to each other. And talk they did. During their runs, during their lunches, during free moments between meetings. Harry was starting to get comfortable around her, in the sense that he sometimes forgot that in a few short weeks; everything would change. She was back in his life, but in a way that he'd never predicted.

Whatever he was feeling, he guessed that Hermione sometimes felt it too. It wasn't anything that could be explained or even helped. It was just a natural progression, really, of their _friendship_ , as they spent more and more time together.

It was dangerous, and Harry knew it had to stop before it got out of hand. A part of him wanted Cho to put her foot down and demand an end, but she remained resigned about it. She still believed that the closure was what he needed. She also claimed that she trusted him, even if he was finding it more and more difficult to trust himself. Hermione Granger was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

With two weeks to go, things really started to stir.

It started with Hermione casually asking several employees in the kitchen area what they would use as a first dance song, which ended up being a song picking party at Harry's apartment. Harry had no idea how it happened but he ended up having no say in the matter. There were only a few people from work: Neville, Mia, Remus, Teddy an a few others from the Legal Department. Harry didn't even know how it happened but Mia was suddenly calling the shots, and they were running through practically every song that Harry owned to determine what would be the perfect wedding song for Bennet and Hermione.

Harry wasn't sure what he felt about it all. So he was all too happy to let Mia take control.

"Ooh, this one," Mia exclaimed. "Oh my, yes!" She made quick work of putting on the song, and it filled the apartment, spreading warmth through Harry's chest. It was _By Your Side_ by Sade, and Harry was convinced it could be a winner.

He mentioned his thoughts for the first time, and the little congregation seemed a little surprised that he had actually spoken. Hermione even threw him a wistful look, that he just shrugged at. "What? It's a good song."

"It's definitely on the list," Mia said, swaying to the music. She had a small piece of paper in her hand and she quickly scribbled down the name of the song and the artist.

"How many songs are you going to be picking from?" Remus asked Hermione.

"As many as I like, I suppose. I'm making the list of candidates but Ben will pick the final song in the end," she said.

"That's romantic," Mia said absently, continuing with her swaying.

"What about this one?" Teddy asked, lifting a CD up and handing it to Mia. "Number three. It's even circled. It must be a popular one."

Mia read the back of the CD. "I've never heard of this song," she said.

"What song is it?" Remus asked.

" _O'Children_ by Nick Cave."

"No!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time. They exchanged a panicked look, before Hermione spoke up, returning her attention to Mia.

"Not that one," she said calmly.

Mia looked between Harry and Hermione for a moment. "Okay."

Neville decided to speak up them. "I think this is a good one." And the surprising moment was forgotten about.

In the end, this was the completed List:

 _The Wedding Song List_

By Your Side _by Sade_

It Had to Be You _by Dooley Wilson_

La Vie en Rose _by Edith Piaf_

You Are The Best Thing _by Ray LaMontagne_

Crazy Love _by Van Morrison_

Hermione was rather pleased with the list, and she told Harry exactly that as the two of them cleaned up his apartment after everyone left. She was fixing the throw pillows on his three-seater couch while he collected the dishes.

"I bet you've already decided which one you want though," he said, glancing at her.

"I have," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"Are you about to test how well Bennet knows you?" he asked, daring to mention his brother.

"I reckon I'd be okay with any of the songs," she said. "But it would be great if he did pick that _one_."

Harry was certain he knew which song she wanted but he wouldn't mention it. Instead, he busied himself with clearing up the dishes and taking them to the kitchen. He started with them but he had to stop when he heard the music. The song.

 _Their_ song.

He froze.

Then, with unassumed grace, Harry stumbled back into the living room to find Hermione standing with her back to him, swaying to the music, as if the song was just another song.

But it wasn't. She knew that.

"Hermione," he breathed.

She turned sharply. "I'm sorry," she said, but she sounded the least bit apologetic. "I just couldn't resist. I haven't heard it in so long."

Despite his racing heart, Harry found himself smiling as he moved towards her. "We have a song, Hermione," he said softly.

"We do."

Harry was so tempted to offer his hand and ask her to dance but he stopped himself. He knew he would lose all semblance of control if he were to touch her in any way. He'd already learned how a brush of his arm against her could spark something between them. And, in the past weeks, they'd been a few more accidental touches. Those ones were worse than the planned ones, in that he wasn't given the time to brace himself for the sensation.

And a sensation it was.

This new thing they had going on brought about too many of those _charged_ moments, and Harry didn't want to chance another one by touching her.

So, instead, they just stood there, listening to their song as they stared into each other's eyes. For Harry, it was somehow worse, really. He couldn't look away. He didn't want to, as they existed in this bubble of memories until the song ended and the spell broke.

Hermione even gasped. "I should go home," she blurted out.

Harry risked a smile. "Okay."

Suddenly, Hermione didn't want to leave. It felt so natural being here with him, doing domestic things and having conversations with him. She could feel him worming his way back into her life and her heart, and he wasn't even really trying this time.

"I have to go home," she said.

Harry's smile faded. "Hermione?"

"I have to go home," she said again.

He found himself shaking his head. "Yes, you have to go home."

She took a deep breath. "Tell me to go home, Harry."

He swallowed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her at this point, and the way she was looking at him was making it difficult for him to form coherent thoughts. "Hermione?" he croaked, his voice catching.

"Tell me."

He closed his eyes for a moment, mustering all the willpower that he had. "Go home, Hermione."

Her breath caught in her chest. There it was. "Goodnight, Harry," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Hermione."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione stopped going on runs with him. She didn't have to say anything to him; they both just knew that it was the thing to do. Things were a little too confusing now that they were so involved in each other's lives. He couldn't even pinpoint when exactly that had happened.

They also stopped with their idle chats, strictly talking about their work when they weren't discussing things to do with the wedding. The only thing that really stuck out for him was when she mentioned to him that Bennet would be back on the Wednesday before the wedding.

It was yet another wake-up call. It was so close now.

And then it was suddenly upon him and he just couldn't shake the feeling that everything was going to fall apart all over again.

Harry had meetings all morning and, by the time he made it back to his office, he was mentally exhausted. He practically collapsed into his chair, his head falling back and his eyes closing. He was almost praying that he could make it through this day.

"Tired already?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked towards his open door. Hermione stood, leaning against his door frame with a slightly amused look on her face. She had a few files held against her chest.

"It isn't even lunch time yet," she said, smiling slightly.

"I'm just resting my eyes," he said, sitting up. "Are those for me?" he asked, referring to the files she had.

"I just need some signatures from you," she said, stepping into his office. It was amazing, really, how much his space smelt like him. She tried not to feel intoxicated but she couldn't help it. She even swayed a little as she moved towards his desk, setting the files down and eventually dropping into one of the armchairs across from him.

Harry sifted through the files, signing and initialising where he was required. "So," he ventured; "today is the day."

She nodded. "It is."

"What time does he arrive?"

"Seven, I think. He just said some time tonight."

"That's exciting," he commented dryly, his eyes closing for a moment.

"It is."

Harry found this entire conversation supremely painful so he rushed through the rest of the files, his signature turning particularly untidy near the end. He practically slammed the last file shut, surprising them both. "I'm sorry," he said softly, feeling a little embarrassed at his own flinch.

"I'm sorry too," she also said, but she was apologising for something entirely different. "I made things weird."

"We both did."

She took a deep breath. "I have to go and pick up my dress this afternoon," she said. "Would you like to come with me?"

He frowned slightly. " _Now_ you're asking. All the other times you've just dragged me places."

"Well, it _is_ your last day of being my proxy groom; I thought I would be nicer. I'll even treat you to a donut."

He risked a smile. "Well, when you're offering me a donut; how can I possibly refuse?"

She merely smiled at him.

He let out a tired breath. "The dress, huh? It's really happening, isn't it?"

"Hopefully it fits."

"It should," he said. "You _have_ been running."

"I stopped."

He shrugged. "Well, I think you look great." It slipped out, really, and Hermione just stared at him for a moment.

"Umm, thank you," she awkwardly.

He cleared his throat, riding the awkward moment. "What time do you want to go?"

"I have to be there at three."

"And I assume you want to go the Muggle way," he said with a slight smile.

"You know me so well."

"I do." He really did.

Hermione shifted in her seat, feeling a bit more uncomfortable. Why did everything either of them said suddenly carry so much more meaning? "Umm, are you done with those?" she asked, gesturing towards the files in front of him.

"I am." He lifted the files and handed them to her.

Hermione stood up, moving to take the files from him. "I'll fetch you later, okay?"

"I'll be here."

Hermione regarded him for a moment, the files suspended between them. He would be here. Because he was _here_. And Ben wasn't. She blinked away her moment before she took the files from him and left the office. What was wrong with her?

Harry stared after her for a while, his focus completely lost. Bennet was coming back, and things would change again. In just a few days, she would be married to his brother, and that would change _everything_.

He was just able to ignore the sinking feeling that was threatening to overwhelm him as he saw out the rest of his day. At around two thirty, Hermione was back standing in his doorway, urging him out of his seat. He wasn't sure what it was exactly but he could tell that something was off, only he wasn't sure he wanted to ask. She looked like she would end up telling him the truth, and he sure as hell wasn't ready for any of that. He would be happy to exist in this painful life of pretend for as long as possible.

Harry grabbed his jacket before he followed her out of his office and towards the elevators. He could guess that their awkward moments earlier were probably sitting on her brain as well, which was why they couldn't really bring themselves to talk to each other.

Of course, though, Harry couldn't handle the silence for very long. He was the one to break it, startling her with the sound of his voice once they were on the street and she was hailing a taxi.

"When does Sarah arrive?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, as if she were deciding to entertain his attempt at small talk. "Tomorrow night," she eventually said, smiling slightly. "Professor Dumbledore has graciously given her Friday off."

Harry nodded. "Will he be at the wedding?"

She nodded. "And Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey."

Harry couldn't stop his smile as he thought back to his days at Hogwarts. He chose not to reply as a taxi pulled up in front of them. He rushed to open the door for her and she threw him an amused look as she climbed in and slid across. Of course Hermione Granger would find chivalry amusing.

Once they were on their way, Hermione looked over at him, sensing slight hesitation on his part. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, reading him easily.

"What?"

"You seem jittery," she observed. "And you keep running your hand through your hair like you're nervous. What's up?"

He sighed. "It's nothing big," he assured her. "It's just, umm, well, see, the thing is..."

"Harry."

"Cho is my date to the wedding," he blurted out.

Hermione blinked. "Oh."

Her reaction did nothing to calm him. In fact, she'd barely reacted at all.

"Cho Chang is going to be at my wedding," she said more to herself.

"Just for the reception," he added, as if that would make it any better. "Is that okay?"

She blinked again. "Why wouldn't that be okay?"

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe because you all but flayed me when you found out she and I were dating," he muttered, reminding her of that fateful day. In his mind, it was the day that they'd both snapped. And perhaps it was better that it had happened, because after that day; they'd stopped trying to hurt each other. They'd both already done it enough in just the last few months, let alone their time at school.

Hermione laughed lightly. Actually, it sounded more like a giggle. "I did not almost _flay_ you," she said.

"Oh you did. I was there," he said, laughing as well. "Honestly, if looks could kill."

She shook her head, feeling slightly embarrassed by her own reaction. She'd been slightly irrational, she knew, but it hurt all the same. And, she supposed, what made it worse was that he didn't seem to be with Cho just to spite her. It was something real and that didn't sit well with her, even though she knew she wasn't allowed to be feeling anything like that.

In her mind, he would always be Harry Potter, boy-wizard with the round wire glasses and messy hair. Even as she looked across at him, seeing Harry Potter, man-wizard, without the glasses and short, almost buzzed hair; he was still that boy. Still making her heart race by merely being there.

What was she doing? Merlin, this was dangerous.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sarah," she lied. "I just realised how much I've missed her. Was this what it was like for our parents?"

Harry snorted. "I reckon James and Lily couldn't wait to get rid of us," he joked. "We were quite the handful, Bennet and I."

"Still are," Hermione muttered, but her eyes gave away her obvious amusement.

He fake glared at her, before he burst out laughing, making her look at him rather curiously. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing," she said first, then thought better of it. "It's just, well, I don't think I've heard you laugh like that in quite some time."

"I laugh," he countered, frowning slightly.

"Not like that," she said softly, her eyes drifting to look out the window. "I missed it."

Harry had no idea what to say, so he just remained quiet, allowing them to travel the rest of the way to the bridal shop in confused silence. There were things that they both knew they couldn't say to each other and that was one of them. There was to be no use of the word 'miss.' He knew that Hermione knew that.

Hermione led the way into the bridal shop, moving them straight to the front counter where she greeted the lady behind the desk by name. Regina beamed at the sight of her, but all but split her face in two when her eyes settled on Harry. He had to remind himself that these were Muggles; they didn't know who he was. And yet, she still looked like she wanted to eat him.

"Is this him?" Regina asked Hermione, sounding slightly giddy. "I didn't think you'd actually bring the groom with you to pick up the dress."

Hermione glanced at Harry, who was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable. He was such a child sometimes. "It's not like he's actually going to see it, right?" Hermione asked, finding Regina's reaction quite amusing.

"Didn't you want to try it on one more time?"

She glanced at Harry again. He was grinning now, his head nodding. Such a child.

"Oh, yes please. I want to see," he said, his mouth running away before his thoughts caught up.

She shook her head. "It's bad luck."

"I'm the best man, not the groom," he told her, feeling something twist painfully in his chest at the sound of the words. "And since when do you care about all that superstition?" he asked, managing to remain calm. "You do know what you are, right?"

She glared at him. "I haven't forgotten."

"Then off you go," he said, waving his hands. "Shimmy into your dress and proceed to give me a heart attack."

"Always a silver lining," she muttered, as she rounded the counter and followed Regina out of sight.

Harry stood awkwardly for a moment, trying to find something to do. He was surrounded by walls of white puffy dresses, and it amazed him that anyone could find anything in here. He imagined that it must have taken ages for Hermione to find her dress. Honestly, women had it way worse than men. This just proved it.

Eventually coming up empty on finding something to do, Harry dropped down onto the curved couch a little ways away from the little platform the shop had set up in front of several floor-to-ceiling mirrors. Harry didn't expect to wait for so long, and he was starting to get antsy.

"Hermione," he called out. "How long does it take to put on a dress?"

"Apparently, a while," she called back. "There are a lot of pieces involved here."

"Well, hurry up!"

"You're the one who said you wanted to see it!"

He huffed, before resettling on the couch, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. It felt likes hours - though it was probably only a few minutes - before he heard Hermione's voice again.

"You better not have fallen asleep, Potter."

His eyes immediately snapped open and he lifted his head to look at her. Bad idea. His jaw slackened at the sight of her and he was sure that his brain ceased all functioning. She was... She looked... Merlin, there were no words. The English language would never be enough to explain just how beautiful she looked; how seeing her rendered him entirely speechless.

"Harry?" Hermione queried, beginning to feel self-conscious under his scrutiny. "What? Don't you like it?"

He stood up. "Sure, _that's_ the reason I'm speechless," he managed to say. "Bloody hell, Hermione, you look amazing." He clutched at his chest, because he actually had to. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest.

"Luna mentioned that it was a little understated," she told him, as she stepped up onto the platform and studied herself in the mirrors.

"But it's so you," he found himself saying as he moved closer to her.

"So I was right to stick with my original choice?"

He swallowed, hearing something underlying in her tone of voice. "Why? Do you see another dress you would prefer?"

Hermione met his gaze through the mirrors and they merely stared at each other for the longest time, questions constantly being asked and neither of them brave enough to answer.

It was Regina who broke their spell. "Doesn't she just look gorgeous?" she exclaimed, her eyes on Harry. "I think hair up is best, don't you think?"

Harry didn't take his eyes off of Hermione. "I reckon, whatever the bride decides; she'll still look absolutely beautiful."

"Well, that's a given," Regina agreed. "Isn't the dress lovely though?"

This time, Harry looked at Regina. She was obviously eager to talk to him for some reason. "Oh yes. It's definitely a _keeper_." He stepped back. "I think I'm going to get some fresh air," he said, turning his attention back to Hermione. "You'll find me outside?"

She merely nodded, and then she watched him go, his shoulders sagging and his head bent.

"It takes considerably less time to get out of it than it takes to get in," Regina said as she led Hermione back into the changing area. "I'm sure the groom will appreciate that."

Hermione couldn't even think about the groom without feeling a bit of resentment. She was mad at Ben. No, she was royally pissed at him. They were all in this dangerous situation because of him. This was definitely not how she expected to be spending the last few days before she entered married life: angry with her husband-to-be and desperately confused about her ex-boyfriend. She couldn't even remember a time when things weren't so complicated.

Harry was indeed waiting on the sidewalk for her, his hands buried deep in his pockets and a pensive look on his face. He stood up straight when she approached him and immediately took the dress from her, draping it over his forearm.

"Okay," he mumbled. "I did not expect it to be that heavy. What is this thing made of? Dragon's hide?"

She just smiled at him as she hailed them a taxi. Once again, Harry rushed to open the door for her, and she openly laughed this time.

"I'm glad you find my chivalry so hilarious," he muttered, sliding in after her. "I shall stop from now on."

"Oh, don't get so touchy," she said, eyeing him. "I guess I'm just not used to it. We live in a cutthroat world here, Mr Potter. Everybody wants to get ahead, at any cost."

"Hmm," he agreed, turning his head to look out the window.

She felt like there were things that they still needed to talk about but there was never going to be a right time. What could she even say? In a few days, she would be married to this man's brother. His _brother_. As if the reality of that was only just hitting her, Hermione gasped, drawing the attention of both Harry and the driver.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"Do you think we could stop?" she whispered.

Harry immediately asked the driver to pull over, and the two of them climbed out. Harry had to fish through Hermione's bag because he didn't have any Muggle money, and she seemed to be in the middle of a dangerous panic attack.

"Okay," Harry said, moving to stand beside Hermione as she still struggled to gain control of her breathing. "Okay," he said again, unsure what to do. He wanted to touch her, just to calm her, but he was also worried that that would set her off. The two of them did tend to be rather volatile around each other. "Do you want to talk?" he asked. "Or, we could walk," he offered.

She didn't move.

"Or we could just stay here and have all these people stare at us."

Hermione blinked, catching herself. People _were_ staring, and they were in Muggle London so it wasn't because of their fame. She started to walk.

Harry followed in silence.

Hermione walked in the general direction of their offices but she wasn't certain where she was going, so Harry had to steer her to the right by touching her elbow when they reached a four-way. The contact seemed to jolt her back to the present and she stopped quite suddenly, turning to face him.

"Hermione?" he queried, so very confused.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just having a bit of a freakout," she explained.

"That's all right."

"Is it?"

He nodded. "You're getting married this weekend. Isn't it like law that you freak out or something?"

She took a deep breath. "Not like this, I don't think. I just keep wondering if I'm doing the right thing," she admitted. "Am I doing the right thing?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Okay, you can't ask _me_ that kind of question."

"I should be able to," she countered. "You're probably one of the only people who would tell me the truth."

"But I'm biased, remember?" he reminded her. "I'm not really the biggest fan of my brother, and I'll kind of always be in love with you." He stopped dead. Bloody hell, did he say that out loud?

"Harry," she breathed.

"No," he said, starting to walk again but she didn't move so he had to halt his progress. "You're just freaking out. It's totally normal."

"Is it?"

"From what I've heard, yes. Aren't you supposed to be nervous and somewhat unsure?"

"I don't know."

He shook his head. "Come on, Hermione; we should get back to the office." He was practically pleading with her. Really, if he weren't such a gentleman, he might have even left her there, so he was mightily relieved when she started to walk as well.

"Do you think it's actually possible to fall out of love with someone?" Hermione asked after a while.

It was the type of question that both surprised him and made him feel uncomfortable. "Umm, I don't know. It's never happened to me."

She ran a hand over her face. "Did you love Cho then? When we were at school; did you love her?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

It felt like everything she was feeling was rising to the surface, and she was about to explode. "So, you're saying that, while you were with me, you still loved her? Because you've never fallen out of love."

Harry noticed their building coming up, so he slowed his pace until he brought them to a stop. "Do you still love me?" he asked point blank.

Her eyes bulged. "What?"

"In some form, right?" he reiterated. "You must, because you wouldn't have reacted so strongly to the fact that Cho and I are dating now."

She shook her head, wishing this would stop. How did they even get here? "I don't really get what you're trying to tell me."

"You love me, but you're in love with Bennet, right?"

Hermione rubbed her temple. She was starting to get a migraine. "What?"

He sighed. "I don't know what you're asking me," he admitted. "If you're worried that I had some feelings towards Cho while we were dating; don't. When I was with you, I was wholly with you. I fell in love with you in a way that doesn't just leave you, okay?"

Hermione merely nodded. How had they managed to go so terribly off track? What were they even talking about before?

"As for people falling out of love with each other, maybe it does happen... I mean, it happened to my parents, didn't it?" He shrugged. "Two people in love don't hurt each other that way, do they? I mean, Sirius was like James' brother. How could he just marry Lily like that? How could she?" It took Harry a moment more to realise that what he'd said practically mirrored his own situation.

Harry might have had unresolved issues surrounding his father, but even he couldn't see past what Lily and Sirius had done. And, when it came down to it, Hermione knew that he wouldn't be able to see past what she and Bennet were about to do. He would distance himself, and then he would be that uncle that they saw only for the major holidays if he didn't manage to come up with a suitable excuse.

Today would be the last day that Harry and Hermione could exist in their little pretend world.

"I guess, given that argument, that you must have fallen out of love with me as well," he said, failing to keep the sadness out of his tone. He might have said it but he just could not believe that there wasn't a part of her that didn't love him. It existed for her. He was sure of it.

"You know," Hermione sounded; "for a long time, I used to wonder about what our lives would have been like if I'd just agreed to wait for you that day that you left. It's the big 'what if' of our story, right?"

He didn't reply.

"I never wanted you to leave, you know? I kept replaying our last conversation in my head, trying to figure out what I could have said to make you stay, and then I came to the conclusion that I must not have been enough for you, right? _I_ wasn't enough to make you stay. I didn't love you enough, or you didn't love me enough, because you left. You left, Harry, and now look at where we are. Look at us!" Her voice was rising. "I mean, look! Look! We're standing here talking about love like we don't know what's going on between us right now.

"Where do you even get off asking me if I love you. You already know the answer. You've _always_ known the answer. But look at us. I couldn't have predicted this even if you'd paid me. Merlin, even Professor Trelawney would have have struggled with this one. I mean, you're standing there holding my wedding dress. My bloody wedding dress! For the wedding in which I'm supposed to marry your brother!

"All of this; all of this is just so messed up and, you know what, I blame you!" She poked him hard in the chest, tears springing to her eyes. "You ruined everything the day you walked away from me; from us. Everything that's happened after; everything that got us _here_ , is your doing. You did this, and now we've both got to live with it!"

Harry didn't want to get angry, but she was pushing and when was Harry Potter known not to push back? "So, what? What do you want me to do, Hermione? Want to to find a time turner and go back and change everything? Would that make you feel better? Would that ease your conscience about what you're about to do to the both of us?"

She glared at him.

"You made your choice. You made it painfully clear to me and all those involved that you choose Bennet. So choose him, do it; go through with it, but don't blame me for that decision. You said yes to him, Hermione, and no to me. I'll never forget that, so believe me when I remind you. It's Bennet you want. Now stop with this bloody freak out and suck it up, okay? Bennet gets back today, you get married and then we can all go on and live happily fucking after, okay?" He gave her a pointed look. "Okay?"

She just continued to glare at him, as if she were looking straight through him.

"You don't get to be angry at me when you're the one with all the power here," he said tiredly. "I already made my play and you shot me down. If you don't like the way things are going, bloody well do something about it, but don't you dare drag me into it!"

They were interrupted before she could respond. She'd even opened her mouth to speak but the sound of Bennet's voice cut straight through both of them, making them both jump.

"Sorry to startle you," Bennet said, "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Hermione recovered first, moving towards him. "Ben!" she forced out. "I thought you were only getting in much later?"

"I know," he said, pulling her into a tight hug. "But I missed you and I just couldn't wait to see you. I had to come early seeing as I have a lot of time to make up for."

Harry fought the urge to snort.

Bennet looked at him then, releasing Hermione but keeping an arm around her shoulders. "All right there, Harry?"

Harry pasted on a smile. "Of course."

"You two looked like you were arguing," he said. "I hope you two still haven't settled things."

Harry swallowed. "It was about the dress," he managed to say. "While we were picking it up, Hermione saw this other one in the window that she thought she wanted instead." He glanced at Hermione before returning his attention to his brother. "But I'm telling her that she knows, deep down, that she's perfectly happy with the one she originally chose."

Hermione's frown ceased ever so slightly, signaling to Harry that she understood what he was trying to say.

Bennet just nodded, looking down at Hermione. "I'm sure that you'll look gorgeous in anything." He looked back at Harry. "So that's the dress then?"

Harry nodded. "And I'm supposed to be picking up my suit tomorrow," he said. "I don't know if you have to as well."

"I'll have to check with my assistant." He looked at Hermione again. "It's really happening. We're finally getting married." He looked back at Harry. "Can you believe it?"

"Unfortunately," he muttered under his breath.

Bennet was smiling widely. "So, do you reckon I can steal Hermione for the rest of the afternoon? I know you're probably busy and all, but I haven't seen my lovely lady in what feels like forever."

All three of them knew that Harry couldn't and wouldn't say no. It was just a given and Harry even wondered why Bennet bothered asking. He'd already won. He always won; even when it was Harry fighting the battles. "Of course," Harry said.

Hermione eyed her dress, still held securely in Harry's arms.

"Umm," he sounded; "I can hold onto this, if you want? I'll just drop it off at your apartment on my way home."

Hermione met his gaze but she said nothing.

That was enough. Harry looked at Bennet. "It's good to have you back," he said, and he was almost sure that he meant it. "Things have been plenty crazy around here without you."

Bennet didn't read into Harry's words. "Well, I'm back now. You, sir, are hereby relieved of duty," he said, saluting as he laughed.

Harry wished he hadn't. It just made him cringe. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "Bye, Bennet." His eyes settled on Hermione. "Goodbye, Hermione."

"Goodbye, Harry."

Even as the words were spoken, a part of him knew. For both of them, their words; they'd been said as if they meant forever. This was it. The second Hermione walked away with Bennet, it would be over. They would forever be closing the book on the Harry and Hermione story. Their version of events would end at this spot right here.

 _That_ was the kind of goodbye it was. It was for good.

Harry watched as Bennet led Hermione away, already talking animatedly about his travels. Just before Harry turned to head into the building, Hermione looked over shoulder back at him and they locked eyes. No words were said, but Harry knew.

Oh, he knew.

The book might have closed, but that didn't mean that there wasn't a sequel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Harry arrived early to pick up his suit. He didn't want to chance running into his brother for any reason. He had a feeling that Bennet had a lot to tell him about his time in Bulgaria but Harry just wasn't in the mood to hear any of it. Harry thought there had to be more behind the visit than Bennet first said. Only some hefty negotiations would have taken this long, and Harry shuddered to think what this meant for all companies involved.

Harry made it to work just before ten o'clock after popping home to drop off his suit. He had too many things to get through in the day before he could even consider the emotional bloodbath that was going to be the evening's rehearsal dinner. The only thing he was remotely looking forward to was seeing Sarah. He was both nervous and excited. He just hoped that she didn't act cold towards him. He and Hermione might have had their own history, but he and Sarah did too.

There were still very few people at Potter Manor when Harry eventually arrived. He'd decided that it was better to arrive early so that there wasn't some big spectacle made of his arrival by those who knew of his and Hermione's past relationship. It was strange entering his childhood home after such a long time. Over the past months, whenever his mother insisted they meet; he made sure that it was in a public place. He would be forced to control himself when there were other people around. It was safer that way.

Harry did the rounds, politely greeting those he knew and introducing himself to those he didn't. He was rather grateful that Hermione chose to include her Muggle friends and family. It kept magic out of the house and Harry found that he preferred it that way. It was also quite amusing to see witches and wizards attempt to play Muggle. Harry was sure that, by the end of the night, a select few Muggles would have to be _Obliviated_.

"Oh, Harry," Lily said, exiting the house and into the backyard to find her son standing alone. "There you are."

"Something you need?" he asked, just managing to keep the bite out of his tone.

Lily looked at his hands. "Just checking if you had a drink," she said innocently, eyeing his glass of Coke. "You okay out here by yourself?"

He nodded. "I'm perfect, Mum."

She looked utterly defeated by his response. "Promise me you won't make a scene tonight?"

His eyes narrowed. "When have I caused a scene?" he asked pointedly. "I've done exactly what you've all asked of me, haven't I?"

"Harry," she breathed.

He scoffed. "Don't you worry, Mrs _Black_ , I wouldn't dare ruin your pretty party. Wouldn't want our precious family name soiled, now would we?" He turned to face her fully. "Oh, wait, you already did that."

"That's not fair."

"No, it's not," he agreed, though he felt utterly unapologetic. "Just leave me alone, okay? I'll keep up the pretty picture for you, Mum. You can go back to Sirius now."

"Harry?"

He shook his head. "Just go. Your guests are waiting."

It took her a moment more to make the decision and head back into the house, leaving Harry alone on the back terrace. He stood perfectly still as he stared out at the vast backyard. Even he had to admit that the Manor was beautiful. It felt magical, and he couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia start to creep up on him. He felt a bit bad for the way he'd spoken to his mother, but he was still angry. Sometimes he didn't even know _why_.

Harry didn't know how much time he spent outside, sipping on his Coke, but he went back inside only when he heard someone yell 'They're here.' He didn't have to be a genius to figure that one out. He found guests standing around the foyer, greeting both Bennet and Hermione quite heartily while Harry stood back and just watched.

This was how it would be; how it had always been, really. Harry Potter was on the outside, and he would probably always be.

"Harry!"

His attention drifted to a young woman standing across the room. Sarah Jane Granger.

Despite Harry's earlier mood, he beamed at the sight of her. He couldn't help the sudden rush of excitement that he felt. He watched as Sarah made her way through the small crowd and literally flung herself at him.

"I was wondering if I was going to see you," she said right into his ear.

"Where else would I be?" he asked, pulling back so he could look at her.

"Well," she said, releasing him; "I thought this would be a little too hectic for you to handle."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, even I find it too hectic to handle," she continued. Then, sensing his discomfort, she said," I swear, Harry, I didn't think it could happen but you're even more handsome than I remember."

He blushed slightly. "I can't even take you seriously right now," he said. "You have grown into a very beautiful young woman, Sarah Jane."

It was her turn to blush. "Thank you, Harry."

"I hear you get a day off tomorrow," he said, trying to ease how uneasy he suddenly felt under her gaze.

Sarah didn't respond to his question. "So, tell me, why haven't you done something about this farce?"

He blinked, confused. "What?"

She narrowed her eyed. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that you're okay with my sister marrying your brother?"

That was one of the last questions that he thought she would ask him and it caught him off guard. "What?"

She shook her head. "You know, by letting all of this go on; you're only prolonging the inevitable."

He swallowed. "And what's that?"

"You and Hermione."

Harry sighed.

"It could happen now, or it could happen next year, even ten years from now; but it _will_ happen. I know it."

Harry wasn't sure what he could say, even if his voice was working.

"Fight it all you want, I'm convinced that you will always love Hermione, and she will always love you."

Harry probably couldn't deny that, but love wasn't supposed to hurt, right? Just because two people loved each other, didn't mean that they were supposed to be together.

"This is how it will probably play out," Sarah said, perking up slightly. "Hermione marries Bennet. You marry someone. Done. But, a few years down the line, things will change. Bennet will ignore her, possibly cheat on her, because they're completely incompatible and he just won't understand her as they grow older. Done. Hermione will probably look the other way because of the children, I don't know. But then, one night, at the office, you and Hermione will laugh about old times, and you'll both wish that things were different

"You'll fight it at first. The urge to throw caution to the wind and dive right in to what should have been from the very beginning. I believe you'll fight it, as you are now, because you're a noble man, Harry, but, inevitably, something will happen. And it will be great and messy, because there will be so many other things to consider. So, just do us all a favour, and step up now."

Harry just stared at her, trying and failing to find the words to say something, anything. "Sarah," he whispered.

"But what do I know, right?" she said, her tone light and airy.

Harry didn't know what to make of any of this and he suddenly wished that he had a strong drink in his hand.

"Don't look so alarmed, Harry," Sarah said, smiling at him. "I have given this a lot of thought, you know?"

"If you don't think that Bennet is the man for her, why haven't you said anything to her about it?" he asked, his brain going back online. "She says that you approve."

"I do," Sarah said truthfully. "There are worse men."

Harry could agree with that but, then again, nobody quite knew Bennet Potter the way that his brother did. It was a good thing that Voldemort and all his Death Eaters had died in that graveyard, otherwise everyone would know. Harry supposed, even after everything, he was still saving his brother.

"But I've never really thought that he could make her happy," she admitted. "He does nice things and stuff, but it always seems like it's for his benefit. Does that make sense?" She waited for his nod. "And I sometimes get the feeling that he expects her to be some kind of trophy wife," she mentioned quietly. "Like she's a prize he won, over you."

Harry shuddered. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know," she said. "Just something that I pick up sometimes."

It helped Harry to know that he wasn't the only one not fooled by the perfect Bennet, but it did bother him that this was that Hermione's sister had to worry about. Bennet usually hid it better, or was it that Sarah was more perceptive than most?

Harry needed to move the conversation along. "Is your father here?" he asked.

Sarah looked away from him. "He's not coming," she said softly. "He called her last night. He can't make it, for whatever reason."

"What? No?"

"I'm not surprised," Sarah said, her tone dejected and sad.

"Is Hermione okay?"

Sarah regarded him for a moment. "You tell me," she said. "I think you would know better than I would."

"Why's that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I don't know what's been going on around here, Harry," she said.

"With regards to what exactly?"

"You and my sister."

Harry smiled because there was nothing else he could do. "And what has been going on?"

Before Sarah could respond, Bennet was at their side, making a show of greeting Harry. Sarah even had to step back.

"Did you like your suit?" Bennet asked. "They said you picked it up early."

Harry was actually glad for Bennet's interruption. Sarah was too observant for her own good and it was making Harry more uncomfortable than Bennet's proximity did. "I did," Harry said to his brother. "I wanted to get it done before I got to the office. It was a busy day."

"Was it?"

Harry blinked. "For me, it was," he added, wondering what Bennet knew, or what Hermione had told him. Would it always be like this?

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Bennet said. "There are a few final things we've got to talk about before the big day."

Harry just nodded, and then Bennet was walking away. When Harry looked at Sarah, she was trying not to laugh. "What?" he asked.

"We're always going to be the little siblings, aren't we?"

Harry watched her eyes for the truth behind her amusement. It was in that moment that he figured out that Sarah Granger, like him, lived in the shadow of her older sibling. Hermione was widely regarded as the brightest witch of her generation and Sarah would never really come close, even though people insisted on comparing them.

"I guess we are," Harry agreed.

"You better sit next to me," she warned. "I don't know any of these people, and there are only a few I can stand."

Harry wouldn't have refused anyway, but it was a little uncomfortable for him being wedged between Sarah and Luna. Luna who hated him. Hermione threw him a few apologetic looks whenever Luna blatantly ignored the fact that he was sitting beside her. It irritated him at first, but then he just found it amusing.

Bennet wasn't wrong when he said there were still a few things to discuss. At the head of the table, Lily Black went through a list of things that still needed to be done. She talked about the endless list of guests, making sure that everyone knew what their jobs were to ensure that everything ran smoothly. Harry suspected that she would call them aside once more to discuss how they would handle the other witches and wizards in the congregation. It _was_ going to be a mixed wedding, Muggle and magical alike.

"We're going to end up needing an entire team of _Obliviators_ ," Sarah whispered to Harry, making him smile.

"It's going to be interesting, that's for sure," he whispered back.

"My bet's on a runaway bride," she said, cocking her head.

Harry's eyes widened. "Don't say that."

"... And the ring is being shone and rebuffed..."

Harry's gaze snapped towards his mother after he caught that little snippet of conversation. "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice low, his panic sitting just below the surface.

Lily regarded her son for a moment, wondering why he chose this moment to speak. "I was talking about the ring."

Harry swallowed. "What ring?"

"Euphoria Potter's ring," she said easily, not understanding the suddenly pained look on her younger son's face.

"Why are you talking about her ring?"

"Bennet's decided to give it to Hermione," she explained. "Weren't you listening?"

Harry turned to look at his brother and what he saw made his blood cold. There it was. That look in his eye. It was enough for Harry to know that this moment - this _final thing_ they had to talk about - was designed to get a rise out of Harry. Bennet knew the importance of that ring to Harry. He _knew_ , and yet...

"Oh," Harry said softly, his gaze drifting to Hermione, who still wore that ridiculous apologetic facial expression. Harry looked at his mother. "I wasn't aware that James left it to Bennet," he said, keeping his tone even, emotionless.

Lily looked between her two sons. "Bennet said you were okay with it," she said, frowning.

"Okay with what?"

"His giving the ring to Hermione."

Harry was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The ring was promised to you, Harry," Lily said slowly. "But Bennet said you gave him permission to use it."

There was a prolonged moment before Harry laughed. It was the only thing he could do, really. He looked at Bennet, who was smiling, waiting for something, anything.

Harry cleared his throat. "I don't recall the conversation, but I suppose it makes sense," he said, rising to his feet. His tone was cold, calculated. "The ring was always going to end with her anyway, wasn't it, Hermione?" He kept his eyes on her. "I'm sure you'll recognise it, from the first time it was offered to you." The hush that fell over the table was undeniable. "Welcome to the family." And then he left the table, his feet carrying him away without his brain determining where he was going.

Harry found himself back outside, his heart thumping against his ribcage. He felt winded, like the Hogwarts Express had just ran him over and left him for dead. He was mumbling obscenities as he made his way towards the stairs that led down to courtyard. He flopped down onto the top step, brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on the tops of his knees.

"And there I was thinking you were on some very powerful drugs."

Harry looked up to see Sarah walking towards him. He didn't say a word as she sat down beside him and leaned on him, her eyes never once leaving his face.

"It had to be the only plausible reason you were holding it together," she said. "But, clearly, you aren't really."

He still said nothing.

"I'm a little confused," she admitted. "I like to think I'm pretty smart, so I'm going to guess that, from what you said tonight; you asked my sister to marry you."

He sighed. "I might have."

"When?"

"The day I left."

Sarah let out a breath. "And she said no?"

"She didn't say yes."

"So you left?"

He cleared his throat. "I was always going to leave, Sarah. I had to, for me, but I was going to come back. And then I just didn't."

"Because she said no?"

"She didn't yes."

"But she didn't say no?"

Harry dropped his head back down onto his knees. "I always told her she would make a beautiful bride," he said softly. "Have you seen her in her dress yet? She's stunning."

"Stop changing the subject," Sarah warned. "Harry?"

He looked at her, deciding that he may as well explain. What would it hurt now that everything was already ruined? "After you left for Hogwarts, we both had decisions to make. I didn't tell her about the Army program because I was worried about what she would say. All I knew was that, whatever happened, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. It was the easiest decision of my life. The ring was mine. My father gave it to me to give to her, so I did.

"Maybe I did it wrong. I was a kid, after all, but I was so in love, and I was so scared of losing her; of what would happen to us when I left. I asked her to wait. I asked to let me do this thing, but..."

"She didn't say yes."

He managed a smile. "It's so messed up, isn't it?"

Sarah nodded. "It really is."

"So I sent the ring back to my father, asked him to keep it in the family safe for me, and now it's going to end up on Hermione's finger anyway and I find that I'm oddly okay with it. I never could have given it to anyone else anyway. Isn't that just the saddest, most pathetic thing you've ever heard?"

Sarah put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. "I have a friend who collects slugs because he's convinced that, when the world ends; they're going to be the only animals who will keep him safe."

Harry frowned. "Umm... okay?"

"I was just telling you about something else that's sad and pathetic."

He laughed lightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sarah dropped her hand. "So what happens now? You did kind of just announce to the entire bridal party that you proposed to her first."

Harry grimaced. "How did she look? Was she mad? I'm sure she's going to hex me."

"I might."

Both Harry and Sarah lifted their heads to see Hermione standing to their right, looking a mixture of irritated and sympathetic. The lighting from the house cast her in a silhouette and Harry was momentarily speechless.

"Sarah, do you mind if I speak to Harry alone?" Hermione asked her sister.

Sarah turned to Harry for a moment. "You okay?" At his nod, she rose to her feet before she moved towards Hermione. For a moment, she paused, her eyes on her sister. "I don't know what you intend to say to him, Hermione, but please be careful," she whispered. "I don't think either of your hearts can handle any more of this."

Hermione just watched as her sister disappeared into the house. When she looked back at Harry, he was facing forward, his eyes unfocused. She started to walk, making her way down the stairs until she could turn and be at eye level with him while still standing. He was looking at her but it wasn't as if he was seeing her.

"Thank you for that severely awkward situation," she said, her own irritation seeping into her tone.

Harry said nothing.

"I should have told you about the ring," she said, sounding defeated. "I didn't know that your father left it to you, although I'm quite certain that Bennet did. And I'm also quite certain that he did not talk to you about giving it to me. So I'm not quite sure what I feel about all of that yet."

Harry's eyes focused on her face.

"But I do know that I'm not going to accept it," she let him know. "I won't wear it, okay? I couldn't, anyway, knowing that you -" she halted. "I just, I'm sorry. I really am."

He took a deep breath. "It's your ring, Hermione. It was always going to be your ring, whether or not it came from me." He stood up, and stepped down so he wasn't towering over her. "The ring is yours. You made sure of it when you said yes to one of us."

"Harry," she breathed.

"Look, I think that I'm going to take off now," he said softly. "It's been an eye-opening evening for me, and I am sorry that I told people the way that I did. It's nothing to do with you."

"It's Ben?"

"You see him one way and I see him another," he said. "We'll just leave it at that." He turned and started on his way up the stairs. At the top step, he turned back to look at her. "If it means anything, Hermione, I did mean what I said: welcome to the family. It was all I ever wanted, remember?"

She swallowed. "I remember."

He gave her a small smile. "You'll wish Sarah a goodnight for me, right?"

She nodded.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

Harry woke up with a splitting headache the next morning. He desperately wished that it had something to do with a hangover but it had everything to do with the fact that he'd barely slept. Once he'd made it home, he'd been unable to sit still. Even now, as he rolled out of bed, he was antsy. He just knew it was going to be a terrible, horrible day.

The only thing that made him feel remotely better was that Hermione wouldn't be at the office. Remus had explicitly given her the day off and Harry was looking forward to not having to avoid her. Because, really, he had to save all his control for the evening, when he would be attending Bennet's bachelor party.

Bennet had mentioned that it would just be a small group of guys at a pub, having beers and talking Quidditch. It didn't sound at all appealing to Harry but the exclusive that Bennet announced he'd handed to the _Daily Prophet_ on the entire wedding would have spun Harry's absence into something truly sensational. If anything, Harry should have seen it coming. There would be press at the wedding, and Bennet made sure it was on his terms.

It wasn't the busiest day at the office but Harry did have several important phone calls to make. And he also had a lunch meeting with Neville and one of their newest clients, Terry Boot. It still amazed Harry whenever he was forced to look at how far they had all come since their Hogwarts' days. Terry was now happily married with a set of twins on the way. He was ready to invest in his family's future and Harry was going to do all he could to help him.

On his way back to his office, Harry noticed that the light in Hermione's office was on, even though her blinds were shut. He glanced Mia's way, but she was on a call and not looking in his direction. Steeling himself, Harry made his way towards the door. He knocked once and then opened the door to find an empty office. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Hermione must have forgot to turn off her light.

As Harry moved, to flick the switch, he noticed it. It was the tip of a shoe, obscured by the desk. Harry moved slowly, his wand arm ready to draw if needed. He stepped around the desk to find Hermione sitting on the floor with her knees clutched close to her desk, with her back leaning against the drawers of her desk.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

It took her a moment to look up at him and, when she did, Harry couldn't mistake the water in her eyes. "Hey you," she said so softly, Harry barely heard her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he said, moving to lean against her bookcase, choosing not to ask about her tears. "Aren't you supposed to be out getting pampered with Luna or something?"

"I was. We did."

"And then you came here?"

She nodded. "I had a few things to look at."

"So then what are you doing on the floor?" he asked.

She let out a long breath. "I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" He slowly slid down until he was also sitting on the floor, his legs straight out in front of him. "Seems important."

"It's not," she told him. "Not really. It's stupid, if you ask me."

"What is it?" he persisted anyway.

She risked a smile, glancing at him for a moment. "I don't know why but I keep thinking about the last time we kissed."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"After you asked, and I didn't say yes. It's the last time we kissed and I keep thinking about it. It's like it keeps replaying in my mind and I can't get it to stop."

"Hermione?"

"It's the last time I kissed someone who I really loved, who wasn't Ben, and I just keep thinking about it. Do you remember it? All the pain and the tears and the emotion. Do you remember?"

Harry was worried about her. She sounded so defeated, so broken. "I do remember," he admitted. "But why are you thinking about it?"

"It was the last time that I felt as lost as I feel right now," she told him, her eyes finally meeting his. "I'm a little hopeless right now, and I'm scared and I'm in love and I'm terrified of getting hurt the way that you hurt me when you left."

"Bennet won't leave you," he found himself saying. Harry knew it was true. Bennet was too proud not to see this through and, even though Harry hated to admit it; there had to be a part of his brother that truly cared for and loved Hermione. Harry just couldn't believe that Bennet would have done all of this just to mess with his brother.

"You can't know that."

"Maybe I can't, but then there's no way for any of us to _know_ for sure, Hermione. You just have to trust him, and trust yourself, I guess."

She wiped at her eyes with her hands. "How do I just stop? How do I stop thinking about that last kiss?"

"I don't know," he told her truthfully. "You just do."

She used her sleeve to dry her tears this time. "Do you really remember it?"

"I remember absolutely everything that happened that day, Hermione," he informed her. "Everything."

"So you recall what you said to me just before you turned and walked away?" She met his gaze again. "I was so in love with you. That youthful, mischievous face of yours, those perfect, green eyes. There was always this glint in them, even after everything with Voldemort and Cho; you always had this twinkle. But it's gone now." She sighed. "Did I do that?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry I didn't say yes when you asked, Harry," she told him. "I just, I couldn't. I wasn't ready, and it's just something we're going to have to live with."

"Because this is the way our version of events is going to go?"

She smiled. "You really do remember?"

"Every word."

"'It might be too hard now but, when the time comes, you and I are going to be together, exactly the way it's supposed to be. One of these days, you'll say yes, and none of this will even matter.'"

He took in a painful breath. "My prediction was correct," he said, pressing his lips together. "You did say yes, just not to me, and now none of this will ever matter."

Hermione wiped at her eyes again. How did they even get to this place?

Harry cleared his throat, shifting slightly. "Now, stop with the tears, okay? Leave the past in the past. I'm pretty sure that you're the one who said I was your past and Bennet was your future."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

Harry didn't respond as he rose to his feet. He put his hands out to help her up as well, and she ended up standing right in front of him, the length of her body touching his. They were standing much too close but neither one seemed to have the willpower to take the required step back.

Possible scenarios started running through Harry's mind and he had to force himself not to pull her closer to him and do dirty things to her. He took in a shaky breath and then took a large step away from her.

Harry managed a smile. "Enjoy your bachelorette party tonight," he said, his voice croaking.

"I'll try," she said, her eyes on his face.

"It'll be okay," he said, even though he didn't quite believe it. "You'll see." He gave her one last small smile before he moved around her and walked right out of her office, refusing to look back at her. He went straight to his office, eyes focused on the floor. He closed the door behind him and lay down on his couch to stare up at his ceiling.

Mia was the one to let him know that he had to get up if he was going to make it to the pub on time. "Just a few more days," she assured him.

 _And then what_? he wanted to ask, but the words never came out.

Even though Harry was Bennet's best man, the bachelor party was left to one of Bennet's friends, Paul Edgecombe, to plan. Not that Harry was complaining. He wouldn't have even known where to begin.

Harry also didn't know any of Bennet's friends. He recognised a few from Hogwarts but they'd always ignored their friend's kid brother. The 'Other Potter' didn't come close to the real thing; the supposed Vanquisher of the Dark Lord.

Because Harry didn't drink, it was a truly painful evening. And it was made just that bit worse by Sirius, who insisted on sitting next to Harry and starting up a conversation.

"I think that they called in one of those exotic dancers," Sirius said over the music. "I believe that's what they call them these days."

Harry just nodded.

"How are you holding up, anyway?" he asked, surprising Harry.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you and Hermione were together," he said. "This must all be quite tough on you. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Harry just stared at him, convinced that he hadn't heard correctly. Was he actually asking how Harry felt? His own mother just expected him to accept it and move on. "Umm..."

Sirius smiled at Harry's dumbfounded look. "I'm not all ice, you know?" he joked, shrugging. "I'm sorry things haven't worked out differently. It just doesn't seem all that fair to me, you know?"

Harry shook his head. "Well, it is what it is, isn't it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It is?"

Harry swallowed.

"I think there's still time," he said. "If you need it, that is."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I am not going to ruin this wedding," he said. "I can't do that. Only they can."

Sirius took a sip of his drink. "You're a good man, Harry Potter. Better than me, your father and Bennet combined."

Harry would have drunk to that but he didn't have a drink. "Yeah."

"But, just remember, there is still time."

Harry slipped off the bar stool. "I'll remember," he said. "But I think I'm going to take off now. Take care of the groom, will you? Hermione will kill us if anything happens to him."

"I will."

Harry just nodded as he made his way out of the pub and onto the street. He needed the fresh air to clear his head. There was still time. Time to do what?

When Harry got home, Cho was already in his bed, reading through a magazine. She smiled at the sight of him.

"You look terrible," she said, laughing.

"Thanks," he muttered as he started to undress.

"But, it's good to see you survived the night," she let him know, setting her magazine aside and giving him her full attention. "Was it bad?"

He shrugged as he lifted his t-shirt over his head. Once he was stripped down to his boxers, he went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he was back and climbing into bed with her, shifting in nice and close.

"I take it you're not looking forward to tomorrow," she surmised, her fingers running through his hair.

"How can you tell?"

"The dark circles under your eyes, your permanent frown, the tension in your body," she listed, that gentle smile remaining on her face. "Well, I for one can't wait for tomorrow to be over."

"Why?"

"Because, once Hermione's married, you're mine and mine alone," she said, her eyes meeting his. "Right? After tomorrow, it'll all over, right?"

Harry didn't think he could tell her that he thought that it probably wouldn't ever be over. "Yes. Everything will be completely over tomorrow."

"Good."

Harry didn't respond as he closed his eyes, pushing everything away. Tomorrow. The wedding was finally here and, yes, everything would be completely over. And Harry was determined not to do anything about it. He couldn't.

And yet, Sirius' words kept ringing in his mind.

 _Just remember, there is still time._

But time for what?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Harry woke up with yet another headache, as if his body was complaining about the fact that his intention was to do nothing about this wedding. Cho wasn't in bed next to him but there was a note on one of his pillows, letting him know that she would meet him at the reception later.

Harry lazed about as much as he could, putting off having to get ready as long as possible. At around three o'clock, he dragged himself into the shower and proceeded to get dressed. He left his bow tie and his top button undone until he arrived at the house in York. His mother met him in the foyer, greeting him quickly and then sending him to see to guests and the rest of the ushers.

In the end, Harry was literally running around like a madman, and he wasn't even the most stressed person around. The wedding planner was having panic attacks every few minutes, over the flowers and over the bridesmaids. If Harry weren't so rushed himself; he might have found it all terribly amusing. Harry vowed right there and then that, when and if he ever got married, it would be a small wedding.

Lily caught him in the foyer again, her hands immediately going up to fix his bow tie. "I need you to check on your brother," she said, not meeting his eyes. "Let him know we're almost ready to start."

Harry didn't say anything as he waited for her to finish. Then, breathing a sigh, he disappeared into the back of the house to find Bennet. There were a few people hanging about the corridors but Harry found that Bennet was alone in the small study that he occupied. Harry, wisely, had decided not to get ready with the rest of the men.

Harry knocked once before he slipped into the room, eyeing his brother in the mirror. "Lily said to tell you that it's almost time," Harry said, not wanting to meet his brother's gaze.

"How's it looking out there?" he asked, not turning to face Harry. He merely watched him through the mirror.

"The seats are almost filled up," Harry said. "I'd say you've got ten, maybe fifteen minutes before curtain call."

"And then she's mine forever," he said, his eyes never once leaving Harry's face.

Harry nodded. "Then she's yours forever," he agreed. "And this'll all be over."

Bennet finally turned around, his eyes sinister. "How does this all make you feel, Harry?"

Harry swallowed. "I don't care what you feel for me, Bennet," he said slowly. "But, I swear to all that is holy that, if you hurt her, if you spend even one day not loving her enough; I will kill you myself. And you know I can and will do it. It really wouldn't be the first time I've killed. You of all people should know the truth of that."

Bennet blinked. "I always wondered why you never told anyone the truth about that night, but then I realised that nobody would have believed you."

Harry sighed, feeling oddly relieved. "I'm really glad that you stopped the act with me. For a second there, I was actually starting to believe you'd changed."

"I have," he said, stepping towards his brother. "I'm a better man, Harry, but still a terrible brother. You would know, wouldn't you?"

"I mean it," Harry said strongly. "Hurt her and I'll make your death look like child's play."

"Because you're an Army veteran?" he laughed.

"No," he answered easily. "Because I took on Voldemort, won, and survived, and not even you know how I did that."

Bennet narrowed his eyes. "Hermione wouldn't care about any of that."

"Sure she wouldn't."

Bennet took a moment to think of his response. "I'm surprised at you, Harry," he said. "I didn't expect you to give up so easily. Aren't you even the least bit curious as to how we got to this point?"

Harry could sense a hell of a lot of gloating coming his way, and he definitely wasn't in the mood for it. "You do realise that, in a short while, the entire Wizarding World is going to know what your middle name is."

Bennet merely blinked at the sudden change in topic. It threw him for a moment, before the smirk was back. "Don't they already? I _am_ the Boy-Who-Lived, am I not?"

Harry returned the smirk. "Isn't it odd, really, that _I'm_ the one who ended up with James as my middle name and not you?" He turned on his heel and started towards the door, but he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "I guess even our parents knew then that _I_ was always destined to be the _Chosen One_." And then he left, forcing himself not to slam the door behind him.

Harry took a moment to gather himself before he headed further down the corridor towards the one person he couldn't bring himself to consider not seeing before the curtain rose on this wedding.

He expected to find her surrounded by her bridal party so it was strange to find her alone, and he hated to think why that was.

"Hey, Miss Granger," Harry said softly, opening the door fully and entering the room - which was actually _this_ floor's library - set aside for the women to get ready. He could see only the back of her and even that was stunning. "Where is everybody?" he asked, somewhat surprised that his voice was still working.

Hermione managed to smile at him through the mirror she was looking into, though she refused to turn around and face him. It was in such contrast to Bennet and Harry's heart almost broke at the sight.

"I just needed a few moments alone," she admitted.

"Oh," he said, nodding. "Shall I come back then?"

"No, no, please stay," she said, her voice failing momentarily in her panic. "I just, umm, well, I'm feeling a little overwhelmed, and having someone familiar here is helping."

"You look beautiful, Hermione," he said, allowing himself to look at her for the first time. "Absolutely amazing, actually."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if that's what I would call it," she admitted, still not turning to look at him. She knew that, if they broke the spell of the mirror, every resolve she had would falter in an instant. Neither of them was ready for that.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"This boy I used to know," she answered easily. "The only boy I dated after you, and before I started dating Ben."

"Umm, okay..."

"His name was Chester," she continued to explain. "Chester Doolittle."

"Oh Merlin, Hermione," he said, trying and failing not to burst out laughing. "What a ridiculous name!"

"I know, I know," she said, struggling not to laugh herself. "But he was so sweet."

"That's what the girls always say," he said, chuckling. "So why exactly are you thinking about this poor, sweet old gay man then?"

"Harry," she reprimanded, even though she looked deathly amused. "And I'm thinking about him because he's the only other person that I've kissed."

"Okay...?"

"It's weird, isn't it? Thinking about this today, I get it." She shrugged. "But I can't help it. The last person I kissed was named Chester Doolittle! That kind of sticks with you, you know?"

"So what you're really trying to tell me is that the last person you want to have kissed is actually Harry James Potter?" He asked the question as a joke, but the humour was lost as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Hermione was tempted to turn around at that point, but she didn't. The moment she met his eyes directly would be the end of everything. She just had a feeling.

"There was something I wanted to tell you," he said, stepping further into the room. "Before, you know, the big show."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he assured her. "It's just, well, I just wanted to apologise, for everything. I know that I've made this really difficult for you and, for that, I have to apologise. I'm sorry I ever asked you to wait for me, and I'm sorry I asked you to marry me before we'd even started living our lives.

"I'm also sorry that I asked you not to marry him. That was unfair of me and you didn't deserve that. You didn't deserve my reaction, and I'm sorry I've confused you with my presence."

Hermione just stared at him.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I know you know that, but it all ends up hurting all the same, doesn't it? The intention doesn't matter, and now we're here, Hermione; and you're about to marry my brother."

"Harry?"

"No," he said quickly; "just listen to me, okay?"

"I'm listening."

He took a deep breath. "I have never loved someone as much as I love you," he admitted, and her eyes widened at the words, particularly the tense. "I was young and I was stupid. I had something to prove, and I'm sorry you got caught up in all of it. I was a real git about it, and I'm sorry. Merlin, I am _so_ sorry, Hermione.

"So this is my wedding gift to you, okay? I'm going to put this all behind me. You're starting a new life with Bennet and that's what's best for us right now. We're going to close this chapter, and we're both going to leave this room with clean slates, and start our fresh new lives."

She continued to stare, visibly thinking hard about something. "Thank you," she eventually said, words that meant that she agreed with him. "Just, umm..."

Harry didn't need her to finish her sentence for him to know what she wanted to say. They started to move at the same time, Harry striding forward and Hermione turning to face him.

Hermione closed her eyes, physically bracing herself for the moment his lips would cover hers. She didn't expect the gentleness of his touch, nor did she anticipate the shiver that shot straight down her spine.

Harry lost himself in the kiss for a moment; the familiarity of her threatening to overwhelm him. Before it went any further, Harry's eyes snapped open and he pulled back. He imagined that her look of panic mirrored his own, and he was made glaringly aware of the fact that he had one hand resting at her waist while the other was still caressing her cheek.

Hermione was staring at him with wide eyes, her hands clutching his lapels rather possessively.

"Harry," she breathed, her eyes meeting his. What he saw was enough to steal his breath. She looked surprised by something, even overwhelmed, as if she was suddenly remembering something she had forgotten.

Before he could respond - though he wasn't sure what he would say - they were kissing again. He couldn't be sure who leaned in for the second time but it suddenly didn't matter. This kiss was harder, more rushed, and drew a moan from both of them. With a small sigh, Hermione's lips parted and Harry's tongue immediately slipped inside.

The kiss was hot, wet and demanding, and Harry drew her closer to him, circling his arm around her waist. He could feel her hands in his hair and all coherent thought failed him all at once. There was nothing else but this; but Hermione in his arms and her tongue tangling with his.

The heat was almost too much and Harry knew that if they didn't stop; they wouldn't be able to.

It was Hermione who gathered her wits first, and pulled away from him, absently pushing on his chest. They were both breathing hard but neither of them spoke.

"Harry," she eventually said.

He fully released her and took a large step back. "Chester Doolittle, eat your heart out," he whispered.

She swallowed. "We probably shouldn't have done that," she said.

"Maybe," he agreed. "But we did, and now you know."

"Now I know," she repeated in a whisper.

Harry risked a smile. "I should probably go," he said. "I'll see you out there, okay?"

She took a breath. "Why are you so calm about this?" she asked suddenly.

He shrugged. "I decided to turn the feelings off," he admitted. "I knew my Occlumency shields would come in handy one day."

"Harry," she said in disapproval.

"I'm kidding," he assured her, before he turned serious. "But this is what you wanted, Hermione, and I'm not going to stop it _for_ you. If it's what you want, then do it yourself." Harry would say and do nothing more. This was it for him.

He looked at her one last time, as if he were memorising her features for all of eternity. And then he turned and left the room, determined not to look back. He headed down the corridor, not sure how to feel about this strange turn of events. He could still feel her lips on his and he was sure that he had a goofy grin on his face.

But it had nothing on the residual thumping in his chest.

On his way, he encountered Sarah, who was beaming at him as she practically skipped down the corridor.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"What's up with you?" she countered.

"You first."

She raised an eyebrow. "My father is here," she informed him. "He's _actually_ here, Harry. I mean, he _actually_ came. Can you believe it?"

"Wow," he sounded, genuinely surprised. He'd forgotten about Hermione's father. "Hermione is going to be so happy," he said, starting to move past her.

Sarah grabbed hold of his arm to stop him, and she looked right into his eyes. "It's the weirdest thing, you see, because he wasn't going to come at first. But then he received a phone call from a man who claimed to care about Hermione very much. This man managed to convince him that Hermione needed him here for this momentous occasion."

He swallowed. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Thank you, Harry," she said softly, kindly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said flatly.

"Sure you don't."

Harry said nothing more as he continued past her towards the ballroom. His mother paused in her conversation with someone he didn't recognise when he arrived, and then moved towards him.

"Harry, your hair!" she exclaimed. "What happened to it?"

He couldn't exactly tell her that Hermione had just been running her fingers through it so he just watched as she tried - and failed - to flatten his mop of hair.

"How's Bennet?" she asked.

"Fine," he deadpanned.

"Is he on his way?"

"I suspect so."

"I hope you're not planning on doing anything to ruin this wedding, Harry."

His eyes narrowed. "And why would I do that?"

"Because it's obvious to just about everyone that you're still in love with her."

Harry took in a sharp breath. How could she say that so calmly? "If I were planning on doing something, surely I would have done it before now, don't you think? Why would I make a scene in front of all these people?"

"Good," she said, her tone unrecognisable.

"Can I go now? Or do have anything else for me to do and not do?"

She sighed. "Head to the front then. I'll get Ben."

Harry made his way to the front of the ballroom where Father Oliver Rose was waiting for the ceremony to begin. The Father eyed Harry apprehensively, which Harry found particularly amusing. If this man only knew what he and Hermione had been doing just minutes before.

Harry was actually tempted to ask the old man what made him think that he and Hermione would survive marriage. Despite his curiosity, he kept his mouth shut.

Sirius arrived at Harry's side before Bennet did, and Harry was surprised by the relief he felt. He did not want to have to deal with

"There's still time," Sirius whispered.

Harry glanced at him. "It's her choice," he said softly.

"So if she doesn't end up walking down that aisle, what would you say?"

"I'd probably pass out," he joked.

Sirius' reply was halted by Bennet's arrival. Harry's older brother moved to stand on his right, a smug look on his face. Harry wanted to wipe it right off, but he was determined to hold onto his anger to get through the ceremony.

"It's starting," Sirius said, as the music began to play. All attention turned to the back of the hall where the little flower girl - Hermione's cousin's daughter - entered through the large doors. She was adorable.

Next came Sarah, who was smiling secretively. Her eyes were on Harry, which made him uncomfortable. She definitely knew something he didn't, and he just knew that he wasn't going to like it.

Next was Luna, who made a point of not looking at Harry. If he wasn't standing at the front of the ballroom, he might have laughed at how ridiculous this all was.

Next, well, _should_ have been Hermione. Only, nobody followed. The music played on and on, yet no bride emerged through those doors. Harry could feel his heart rate rising and the guests began to murmur to themselves.

When the music stopped, so did the murmuring. Eyes turned towards Bennet, but he was glaring at his brother.

"What did you do?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Harry didn't respond, nor did he even look at Bennet. This angered his brother, and he growled in response.

Before he could say anything further, an older man showed himself in the doorway. Harry assumed that it was Hermione's father, Michael Granger, who looked rather flustered by this turn of events.

"She's gone," he said simply. "She was here a second ago, but now she's just gone."

Harry looked at Sarah, who was beaming behind her bouquet of flowers. His brow furrowed at the sight. Did she know? Did she know that Hermione would take off, today of all days?

"She's gone," Michael repeated, which prompted Sarah into action. She started moving, practically racing back down the aisle towards her father. As soon as she reached him, she led him out of the ballroom and, from the distinct sound of a CRACK; Harry knew that there were no longer any Grangers in the house.

It was the Potters who were in the limelight now.

Bennet turned his entire body to face his brother, blind rage plastered across his face. "This is all your fault!" he yelled right into Harry's face.

Harry decided it was best not to respond.

"What did you say to her? What did you do? I knew it! I knew you would try to steal her back!"

Harry was sure that Bennet said a couple of other things but he was only aware of the collective gasp when Bennet drew his wand. Well, to the Muggles, it was just a stick, but it was still enough cause for alarm.

Lily reacted first as she stood up, hissing at her older son: "Bennet, put that thing away!"

Thankfully, he complied, though it didn't stop him from continuing his verbal attack on his brother. "You did this. You ruined it all, and I will never forgive you!"

Harry wasn't sure what he was seeing in Bennet's eyes, but it wasn't anything good.

"You know what," he said, shaking his head in disgust. "Dad was right about you."

Harry took the bait. "Excuse me?"

"You were always weak, misguided, and insufferable," he said, spitting in Harry's face. "You should have just stayed away. Why did you have to come back?"

"I was needed here."

"You should have just stayed away," he repeated. "You should have just stayed away. We were all happy before you came back."

"Of course you would think that this is my fault," Harry hissed. "You think that Hermione's leaving right now is my fault? Well, you're wrong. Think again, Bennet. _I'm_ the one who's been here."

His eyes narrowed. "You did this! You took her away from me!"

Harry shook his head. "You're wrong. My entire life, _you've_ taken from _me_ ; you've been the shadow over _my_ life, and it's going to be that way until the day I die. But I did not take her away. Not today, Bennet. That, running out of here like this, _that_ was all _her._ "

"All her, huh?" he asked, his expression hardening. Harry could tell that Bennet was about to say some very ugly things to his brother, and he had decided that keeping up appearances no longer mattered. The entire ballroom suddenly didn't matter. This was between two brothers. "It's really quite sad, actually. How could you even think she would change her mind about me? It's pathetic."

Harry frowned.

"Oh, didn't you think that she would tell me? Made her promise not to mention it, didn't you?" He smiled a truly sickly smile. "Didn't think she would, now did you? Begging like the dog that you are. We even laughed about it."

Harry swallowed. He tried to convince himself that everything that was being said was done so with the aim to hurt him. It didn't necessarily mean that it wasn't true though.

"But who is Hermione to you anyway, right? It's one thing my taking Hermione from you now, but she isn't even the first girl of yours I've had."

Harry tried desperately not to rise to the bait, but he couldn't help it. "What are you talking about?" He had his fists clenched and his knuckles were starting to turn white from the force.

Bennet glared at Harry. "Cho didn't tell you, did she?"

It was Luna who spoke up, confusing Harry that bit more. "Bennet, no," she said, shaking her head. "Don't."

"Tell me what?" Harry prompted, looking from Bennet to Luna and then back to Bennet. "What?"

"You've just ruined my relationship," Bennet said, stepping forward and towering over his brother from the higher step. "I think I'd like to ruin yours."

Harry merely frowned again - had he even stopped? What was going on here?

"Didn't you ever think about why Cho ever started dating you? Or why she even broke up with you?" He didn't allow Harry to respond. "You're not the only one who can make bets, Harry."

"And you think that's going to ruin our relationship?" Harry asked, trying to stay calm.

Bennet just grinned. "I almost wish she were here, so she could tell you herself."

"Bennet, please don't." It was Luna again. She stepped closer to the two brothers, looking rather pale. What did she know? Better yet, what didn't she want Harry to know?

"Tell him then!" Bennet yelled.

"Cho has to tell him," Luna said.

"Tell him!"

Harry was still trying to wrap his head around what Bennet and Luna were trying to convey to him. His mind wouldn't allow him to come to terms with the fact that Cho was somehow involved in whatever they were debating about telling him. Because, he quickly realised, deep down, he already knew.

"Tell him!" Bennet yelled, making people flinch.

Luna turned her attention to Harry. "Listen, Harry, you have to know that Cho never actually wanted to hurt you."

"What are you talking about? Why do you even know about any of this?"

"We were both in Ravenclaw," she explained. "In the beginning, Cho used to talk about it all the time. All the girls knew."

"Knew what?"

Luna glanced at Bennet, who was still raging. "There was this bet. It was stupid, and Cho lost, so your brother made her ask you out. She was just supposed to date you for a little while and then humiliate you with the break-up. But then, I suppose, she started to really like you, and she just couldn't do it."

Harry just listened to what she was saying, ignoring all the eyes on them. Slowly, his hatred for his brother was growing, and his feelings for both Hermione and Cho were getting jumbled up in his mind.

Luna continued after a significant nudge from Bennet. "At the end of her last year, there was this party, and she ended up drinking a little too much."

Bennet picked up the thread, enjoying it a little too much. "Cho and I slept together!" he exclaimed, and the gasp from the guests was barely registered by either brother.

Harry's breathing halted, his mind reeling. Wait, what?

"From what I understand, Bennet wanted to tell you and hurt you in the worst way possible," Luna continued. "Cho offered to break up with you as they had originally agreed instead, so she did. I know for a fact that she felt terrible."

Harry turned to look at Bennet, finding his voice after a significant amount of time. "You're a sick bastard, did you know that?"

He smiled that sick smile that made Harry's blood boil. "The worst part, really, Harry, is that neither Hermione or Cho is as good in bed as they look."

That was the moment that Harry lunged. He led with his fist, which caught Bennet off guard. They both landed significant blows in their little brawl until Sirius and Neville were able to pull them apart.

"I'll kill you," Bennet spat out, pointing at Harry. "I swear I'll kill you!"

Harry fought to release himself from Neville's hold. He felt for his lip, which he now knew was bleeding. There was also a strange pain in his stomach, as if all his internal organs had been jarred by the impact of Bennet's fists.

Harry didn't say a word more as he made his way out of the ballroom. Once he was out of sight, he Apparated back to his apartment, intent on never ever emerging. He immediately locked his floor, allowing nobody access to the penthouse.

It took him quite some time to settle down enough to get himself a drink. He figured that today's events warranted a stiff drink. He needed something to take his mind off of the shitstorm that was now his life. What had just happened?

What was going to happen at work on Monday?

Harry spent the rest of the weekend locked away from the world, nursing his broken heart and tending to his wounds. The strange ache in his abdomen didn't seem to be letting up but he figured that he deserved to feel more pain, after everything that had happened.

If people were trying to get in contact with him, he wouldn't know. He wasn't bothered to hear what anyone had to say to him. Least of all Cho. Or Hermione.

Merlin, did Hermione _know_? Did she know just what she left behind when she decided to make her escape?

Harry wasn't sure if he was allowed to feel happy that she wasn't married to his brother. He was mad at her. How could she have just left? Without a word? Without saying anything.

Harry wondered if it was the kiss they'd shared, but he wasn't naive enough to think that that could have swayed her. And it would have been incredibly egocentric for him to think that she did any of it for _him_. Everything that she did these days, he quickly realised, was for her and her alone.

By Monday morning, Harry wasn't feeling any better, both physically and emotionally. But he knew he couldn't miss work. That would only make it worse, and he was going to have to face the day eventually. He just hoped that Hermione wouldn't be around. That, he definitely wouldn't know how to handle.

It amazed Harry, really, how _normal_ the office could be. He felt the eyes on him as soon as he arrived but he paid no attention to any of them. Unfortunately, he was used to being stared at. He decided to give them all a few days' grace before he said something.

The lack-of-wedding _was_ the talk of the Wizarding World. How could he deny them the chance to indulge?

Harry moved straight towards his office, passing by Mia and offering her a tight smile.

"What? No coffee?" she asked, smiling as she glanced down at his empty hands.

Harry sighed. "I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I completely forgot. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise."

"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you," she said, and Harry had to hand it to her for taking the opportunity. She definitely should have been in Slytherin. "It's actually a favour, and you know I wouldn't ever really ask you for anything, but it's kind of important."

"What is it?"

"I made an appointment for you at St Mungo's, just for a check-up," she explained. "And you have to be there at three o'clock tomorrow."

Harry wanted to protest but he had a feeling his words would fall on deaf ears. And, if he were being truthful, he did feel rather under the weather. "Okay."

If she was surprised by the ease in which he gave in, Mia said nothing. "I'm not accepting any visitors, nor am I scheduling any meetings today," she informed him. "Today is a strict closed-door day."

Harry managed a small smile. "Thank you, Lady Mia," he said sincerely. "Don't know what I would do without you." It was the truth and they both knew it.

Once Harry was in his office, he felt calmer. This place was familiar but it didn't do much to ease the uneasiness he felt. Well, it was more dizziness, if it were properly defined.

Harry settled into his seat and tried to calm himself. The dull ache in his abdomen wasn't receding. Well, it was getting progressively worse and he didn't like it.

He was just about to call for Mia when she came tumbling in, looking panicked.

"Harry," she said, sounding a bit breathless.

"What?"

"There's a call coming in from St Mungo's," she said. "About Teddy."

Harry rushed to stand up. Too fast. He had to place a steadying hand on his desktop. "What about Teddy?"

"It's his grandmother."

"What are they saying?"

"They need you to go down there," she said, her eyes betraying her obvious worry. "Something has happened."

"What?"

"I don't know. Just get down there, Harry. Now."

Harry couldn't quite gather his thoughts as he attempted to take a step. He felt sluggish, beyond tired.

"Mia," he mumbled, his eyes losing focus. He didn't think that she heard him because she didn't respond. Harry wasn't even sure that he heard himself. He tried for another step towards her but the world started to spin. "They'll have to come here," he said, immediately knowing what was about to happen. "I'm afraid I won't be able to go there."

There was this lovely moment of clarity just before Harry passed out where everything and everyone in his life seemed utterly insignificant, and it was everything he ever wanted.

Finally, an escape from it all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry spent the first few days after he was released from St Mungo's holed up in his apartment, not accepting any visits from anyone except Teddy, Mia, Remus and his trusted representation, Hannah Abbott.

He convinced himself that he was using the time to recover from the Healing he underwent in the hospital, but that was a lie. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but he was using the time to deal with the emotional pain that came with trying to wrap his head around the loss of Elizabeth Williams.

And the loss of his relationship with Cho.

 _And_ the potential loss of his company.

When Hannah stopped by the first time, she was surprised by the sight of him, though she didn't immediately say so. Harry was fully aware that he looked awful, probably smelled awful as well, but he wasn't bothered enough to care.

"Harry," Hannah said, sitting down with him at his dining room table. "There are many things that we need to discuss."

Harry just looked at her, contemplating whether he should offer her something to eat or drink before they actually got down to it. But, before he could open his mouth, Hannah spoke up.

"Firstly, your brother is probably the most despicable person I have ever encountered, and I've met some pretty slimy people in my life," she said, huffing in annoyance. "Has he always been like that?"

"When it comes to me, yes, yes he has," Harry replied flatly.

"Secondly," she continued. "How are you feeling?"

Harry took a troubling breath. "Physically or emotionally?"

Hannah turned sympathetic eyes on him. "Both?"

Harry's voice got caught in his throat.

"I mean, I don't even know what happened to you."

"It's because of my work in the Army," he informed her. "My last mission didn't turn out so well, and I ended up going to a Muggle hospital first. There was some shrapnel left in my abdomen, probably because I was moved so quickly to St Mungo's. Some breakdown in communication occurred, I think.

"I don't know all the technical stuff, but it's my understanding that bacteria built up around the pieces, forming a mass that was pressing against my bladder. Were you at the wedding?"

If Hannah was surprised by the quick topic change, she didn't let on. "I was there with Neville, yes."

"So you caught the brawl between the two Potter brothers?"

She nodded.

"So, Bennet must have hit me in some spot, dislodging and ultimately sending the bacteria through my body. The treatment was awful, but I'm perfectly fine now. Physically, at least."

"And emotionally?"

"I'm afraid that there isn't a quick fix for that," he said, glancing at her.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened," she said sincerely. "It just seems like you've had a shitty few days, haven't you?"

"It's about to get worse, isn't it?"

"If you intend to fight, yes," she told him truthfully. "If not, then, well, we should give up right now."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Listen to me, Harry, Bennet isn't going to let this go. He's going to bring the fight and I expect you to do the same. None of that stuff I saw over the weekend."

"What?"

"You barely participated in that _brawl_ with your brother, and you're going to need more bite when we go to the Wizengamot."

Harry took a deep, calming breath. "Can I get you something to drink?"

She blinked. "Oh, umm, yes please. Can I get some water?"

Harry gingerly stood up and moved slowly out of the dining room towards his kitchen. It was a mess, full of takeout cartons and empty bottles. It wasn't like him to live so messily but he just had no _will_ to clean it up.

When Harry returned to the dining room, Hannah had several pages spread out in front of her. He asked no questions as he set down a bottle of water just to her right and sat down in his chair once more.

"What should be discuss first?" Hannah asked.

"Teddy."

Hannah shuffled through several pieces of paper. "Unfortunately, Harry, your age and your current legal troubles make you unfit to take him in right now," she said, careful with her words. "Child Services think it's better for him to remain in the system until they can locate any other family that he has."

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Harry," she breathed.

"He'll go to Remus and Mia," Harry said. "He needs to be with people who care about him right now; people who know him and love him. They've already agreed to it."

Hannah made a note of it. "I'll visit Remus as soon as we're done here. With his consent, the rest should happen quickly."

"Please, Hannah," he said, his voice cracking. "Please make sure that you see it through. Everything else doesn't matter. Teddy has to be safe and happy. I don't care how much it costs."

"I'll do everything I can, Harry."

"Thank you."

She searched for a new set of pages. "Next, we need to discuss this injunction."

Harry bit back his growl. "So I'm no longer the CEO then?"

"Acting CEO is Remus," Hannah told him. "But Bennet is determined to oust him as well, using the fact that he's a known werewolf as the reason."

"How can Bennet just keep me out?"

"There are claims, umm, from several employees and former employees that things have been rocky since you took over. The Wizengamot is obliged to investigate if a substantial amount of shareholders express concern over the boss' relative _fitness_ to run the company, and having Bennet in their corner helps with that. Bennet can and will take the company from you, Harry."

"But he can't," Harry said. "Isn't he contracted to Black Enterprises?"

Hannah sighed. "I'm guessing you haven't read the Daily Prophet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Black Enterprises was sold to a Bulgarian company almost two weeks ago," she explained. "Apparently, Bennet was waiting until after the wedding to announce the news."

"And then he was going to come after me, wasn't he?"

"My sources say that the injunction was filed the day that Bennet returned from Bulgaria, but held back, for some reason."

"He was waiting to see if I would do anything to stop the wedding," Harry explained.

"But you didn't?" It was a question, and Harry knew she expected an answer.

"Not that I'm aware of," he said, dropping his gaze.

Hannah did not believe him, but she didn't mention that. "Bennet wants Potter & Sons, Harry, and badly. He won't give this up, especially now."

"He blames me for the fact that Hermione bolted from the wedding and he's going to take the company away from me to get back at me."

"And he has sufficient ammunition," she said. "He's managed to gather information about sporadic revenues, client losses and impulsive moves on your part. Your father's will is also going to come into play."

Harry blinked. "James' will? Why?"

"According to the will, Bennet is entitled to the company, provided he is not contractually obliged to someone else. So, now that he isn't, he's petitioning the court to return what he deems rightful ownership to him."

Harry ran a hand through his matted hair.

"And then there's your mother," she continued. "Bennet has received her public backing. It's really been a reporter's dream out there, Harry. Nothing's been this exciting since Bennet defeated You-Know-Who."

Harry gritted his teeth to stop his retort. It wouldn't help to allow his pride to run his mouth. Not now.

"In the beginning, I don't think that Bennet was going to use the Wizengamot to take the company from you," Hannah went on. "We have reason to believe that he was going to swoop the company out from under you by buying out all your shareholders to take the company from you, without your even knowing."

"But now?"

"Now he's gone public."

"To humiliate me."

"The way that he believes that you've humiliated him."

Harry let out a tired breath. "This is all so fucked up."

"Yes it is."

"It would be easier to just give him the company, wouldn't it?" Harry asked, sounding rather defeated.

"It might," Hannah agreed. "If that's what you want to do, then you do it, Harry. But only _after_ we win this and you get your control back, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now," she said; "I need you to tell me everything that's happened since you found out about your father's death and why you decided to come back and run the company. I want to know how things have been for you since you started at the company, both with your personal life and your business life. I need to know _everything_ , Harry. I can't have any surprises once we get in there."

Harry hesitated.

"I'm your lawyer, Harry. Nobody will ever know."

So Harry told her. There wasn't really all that much to tell her but Hannah made no comments. She merely listened to him, taking notes at certain parts. By the time he was done, Hannah had filled out two pieces of paper.

"So ask your questions then," he offered, smirking slightly.

He smiled at him. "So when you said that you had nothing to do with Hermione's escape, you were saying what exactly?"

"It was just a kiss," he said flatly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, it was two."

"Can you honestly say that you had nothing to do with it at all, Harry? Because, if you can't honestly say that, I'd rather you not answer the question, if you're ever asked."

"Okay."

"Are you in love with her?" Hannah asked.

Harry just looked at her, his silence all the answer that she needed.

"Does she know?" she asked, and the following silence was received the same way. "Have you spoken to her since?"

"I have not," he told her. "I haven't spoken to anyone but the doctors at St Mungo's, Teddy, Mia and Remus. I'm not taking any calls."

"Good," she said. "Don't."

"Okay."

"I've got quite a few things to take care of before we go to court. I need you to stay hidden until we go in front of the Wizengamot."

"Okay."

"I'm going to need you to start on a list of employees that you're sure would be on your side. Bennet might be cocky enough to ask it to go to a vote. We might even win."

"Even if he's the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"We work it right; that won't even matter, Harry."

"I just, well, I never thought there would be a day that I would be going up _against_ my family, you know? Before, there was always tension, but this is turning into a battle, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you want me to tell you."

He sighed. "That's okay, Hannah. Thank you."

She started to pack up her things. "You'll need to send me that list before the end of the week. I'll speak to as many people as I can to determine if we have a chance if it really does come down to a vote."

Harry watched her hands move. "Okay."

"And you should probably clean yourself up, Harry," she said matter-of-factly. "I realise this is a hard time for you but now isn't the time to fall apart. They'll be time later."

"Okay."

"Okay."

After Harry saw her out, he collapsed on his unmade bed and didn't move until his stomach growled. It didn't help that he knew that he didn't have any food in his apartment. He knew that he had to pull it together, as Hannah told him.

So he did.

By the time Mia arrived with Teddy, Harry was freshly showered and his apartment was near spotless. On the outside, he looked like he was holding it together, but his eyes were a dead giveaway. There was obvious pain in the striking green.

Mia, thankfully, didn't ask him any questions as the three of them settled down at the dining room table for the dinner that Mia brought.

They were able to avoid dealing with everything that they probably had to talk about until Teddy asked if he could go and watch television. That left Harry and Mia alone.

Mia allowed them to sit in silence for precisely ten seconds.

"Dad sends his love," she said. "Hannah came by. Teddy's going to be staying with us. I don't know for how long, but we'll keep fighting to keep him."

"Thank you."

"I have letters," she said. "Lots of them."

"From?"

"From Hermione mostly, from Cho, and from your mother," Mia listed. "You're not talking to anyone, are you?"

"I'm not."

"Under Hannah's orders? Or your own?"

Harry sighed. "A bit of both."

"I think you should talk to Hermione, Harry. She's on your side."

"She's on her own side," he said bitterly.

Mia shook her head. "Harry, if you really think that, then you're an idiot. She didn't leave her wedding for _herself_ and you know it."

Harry said nothing.

"Look," Mia said, letting out a tired breath. "Because of the all-access pass that Bennet gave the Daily Prophet, the entire Wizarding World knows exactly what went down at the wedding, which means that everyone knows about Bennet and Cho."

Harry grimaced.

"You're going to have to talk to Cho at some point as well, you know?"

"I know."

"I'm really sorry this has all happened," she said. "And I'm sorry about Beth. I know you two were close."

"I promised her daughter I would take of her," he said sadly. "I can't help but feel like I've failed."

Mia reached for his hand. "She was ill, Harry. I'm sure she didn't think that her time would come so soon, but it did."

"I find that I'm mad at her," he confessed. "She should have prepared better, you know? She should have left clear instructions about what was to happen with Teddy after she was gone."

"Between you, me and Dad, he'll be taken care of," she assured him. "Let the courts try to take him away, and they'll feel the full force of both the Potter and Lupin families."

"I'm flying solo these days," he said, rolling his eyes. "Didn't you hear?"

"Oh, I heard," she said, her turn to sound bitter. "Bennet even came by the offices, can you imagine? He was prancing about like he already owned the place, the git. He even told me that he'd give me a raise when he became my boss. I told him that I would work only for you."

His eyes widened. "Mia?"

"I'm serious, Harry," she said forcefully. "They'll be a walkout if Bennet takes over, I'm telling you. I think he was a little surprised by how hostile we all were towards him. Doesn't he know that we belong to you?"

"You don't _belong_ to me," he said, pouting slightly.

"Okay, maybe that's the wrong way to put it, but we definitely are _yours_. Make no mistake about that."

He smiled at her. "You're a feisty little one, aren't you?"

"Apparently I take after my mother," she said, laughing lightly.

"That you do."

Mia took her hand back. "I think that you need to talk to Teddy," she said. "Just explain things to him. Talk about the funeral."

Harry nodded.

"I'm going to clear this all up while you two talk, okay?"

"Okay," he said, standing up and stretching. He glanced at her once, giving her a grateful smile before he left to find Teddy.

The little boy was sitting on the couch in Harry's living room, his eyes focused on the television. Teddy merely glanced at Harry as the older wizard moved to sit down beside him.

"What are you watching?" Harry asked, which he knew was a stupid question, since he could just look at the screen.

"Cartoons."

Harry wasn't sure how to bring up what he knew he had to talk to him about and, before he could, Teddy spoke.

Apparently Harry Potter was having a slow day.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen to my Gran now?" he asked quietly.

Harry took a deep breath. "We're going to hold a funeral for her this Saturday," he explained carefully. "Mia and Remus will bring you, and I will see you there."

"Okay."

Harry waited, watching as Teddy worked through the new bit of information.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you want me?"

Harry tried to stifle his gasp, but he must have failed because Teddy looked at him with worried eyes.

"It's okay if you didn't," he said softly, his little voice cracking.

"Teddy," Harry said firmly. "It's not that I didn't want you, and I know you know that," he said. "It's just that I'm not suitable for you right now. I'm not fit to look after you, but Remus and Mia are."

"So you did want me?"

Harry didn't want to break his little heart, but he needed him to understand. "I want what's best for you. I always will."

"Okay."

He breathed out a sigh of mild relief. Small crisis averted.

"Harry?"

Harry placed an arm around Teddy's shoulders and hugged him close. "What's on your mind, kiddo?"

"I'm all alone now," he said, his little voice cracking.

"You might not have any family around you right now, Teddy; but you are most definitely _not_ alone. Do you hear me?"

He nodded.

"I know you're hurting right now," Harry continued; "and it'll probably hurt for a long time, but you have to remember that your grandmother loved you very much, and she wouldn't want you to be sad for too long."

"That's what Gran said about my mum."

Harry took in a breath. This poor boy had already lost his mother, and now this.

"You were with her when she died, weren't you?" he asked softly, looking at Harry with his perfect grey eyes.

Harry just knew that he was referring to his mother, not his grandmother. "I was."

"Can you please tell me about it? I want to know."

Harry spent a moment thinking about what he _could_ say to him about it. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to end up saying too much. "Well, as you know, your mother was one of the bravest women I've ever known. Stubborn as hell though."

"Gran said I'm a lot like her."

"Yes you are," he agreed, smiling slightly.

"What happened?"

"I was scheduled to leave after that last mission, but it went badly," he began. "We were ambushed, which resulted in some of us ending up injured, others captured and, umm, some dead."

Teddy just listened.

"Your mother was one of those captured. I was apparently injured, but I can't really remember that part. I just knew that I wasn't strong enough to Apparate. Your mother and I, we were the only two magical people in that troop.

"Anyway, umm, as the surviving group who weren't too injured, we went searching for them. We didn't know what we were walking into, if they were just being held, or if they were being tortured. In retrospect, it was probably a terrible idea, but we just couldn't not go back for them. We had to find them."

"She was alive when you found her, wasn't she?"

"I'll tell you one thing, Teddy, your mother was one hell of a woman. We had to blast our way into the opposition's camp, and then we had to blast ourselves back out. More got injured, and not everyone survived that battle."

"But she did?"

"Going back the way we did was always going to be dangerous but we determined that it was worth the risk it in the end. We rescued your mother and seven other soldiers. We had to hide out in the forests to rest up and evade the search parties that they sent out for us.

"We had to get back to camp, and get evacuated. At some point, I noticed that Lara was smiling this smile. I don't know if you know it?"

"The one she smiles when she knows something that you don't?"

"That exact one," he said, letting out a breathy laugh. "It was only later that I realised what that smile meant."

"She was injured too, wasn't she?"

"I'm so mad at her," Harry said, shaking his head. "She should have let me help her. She should have allowed me to help her."

"She knew that you were injured too," Teddy said, sounding far older than he was. "She knew that neither of you had the energy to perform any Healing Charms."

"She still should have told me," he said, tears springing to his eyes. "She claimed that there were others who were injured far worse than she was and, you know, in our uniforms, you can never really tell, you know?"

"Did they find you? The bad guys?"

"We tried to keep moving but we were on foot, and they weren't. They were boxing us in, and she was too weak by that point. I didn't know what to do."

Teddy pressed his lips into a thin line. "It's okay, Harry," he said kindly. "Not many people would have stayed with her."

Harry frowned. "Stay with her? Teddy, I didn't leave her, you know that, right?"

"Oh."

"When I couldn't levitate her, I carried her, and we kept moving, slowly. I won't lie to you, Teddy; it was bad. I didn't think any of us would make it out. If the bad guys didn't get us first, our injuries would.

"We took turns helping one another, and I conjured a stretcher, but it was all so energy-draining. Somehow, to this day, I still don't know how, we managed to get to an emergency base that they set up when we didn't make contact and they realised that our mission had gone south."

"So you were safe?"

"They called for an emergency evacuation," Harry continued. "I'm not a Healer. I just know the basics, and I couldn't deal with all the infections and the excessive blood loss. We were in this combat hospital, and they treated as Muggles. We had to get out as soon as possible and when the helicopters came for us, for a moment, yeah, we were safe."

"The bad guys saw?"

Harry nodded. "We weren't quick enough. The ones who were more severely injured had to go first and, even before that, it was like your mother _knew_ , you know? Her magical core was depleted, trying to keep herself going. So she refused to go first, saying that there were others who needed medical attention before her.

"You don't argue with Lara Williams when she gets like that. So we got the first few helicopter runs out safely. And then, well, and then, as the last few of us were just about to take off - some of us in and some of us still out - the entire base was bombed. Nobody in the helicopter survived, and almost everyone in the base did not survive.

"I'm so sorry, Teddy," he said, openly crying at this point. "I really tried."

"How many made it?" he asked suddenly, sounding more composed than Harry, despite his own tears.

"Three of us from the explosion," Harry answered, wiping at his eyes. "We were all badly injured, but we managed to crawl out of sight, and I cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm to make sure the bad guys couldn't find us."

"And then they rescued you?"

"The day after, yes. There were only two of us left by then, and they flew us to London, and I spent a day in a Muggle hospital before I was transferred to St Mungo's." His voice dropped in volume quite dramatically. He hadn't expected to get to _this_ part of the story. "In the end, I am the only one who survived," he practically whispered.

"And you feel guilty about it?"

Harry didn't respond.

Teddy shifted out of Harry's hold and got up onto his knees to look at the raven-haired wizard. "You are a good man, Harry Potter," he said seriously. "Please don't feel guilty. They wouldn't want that and you know it."

Harry laughed lightly. "Look at you, using my words against me."

Teddy just smiled before he settled down next to Harry again. "Thank you for telling me the true story, Harry. I know that people don't think I'm old enough to know what really happened."

"Because of your mother, many more soldiers were able to be rescued before her, Teddy. Her sacrifice saved lives."

"Because she just _knew_?"

"She did," he said, recalling his earlier words. "I told you she was brave."

"They didn't let me see her when she came home," he said sadly. "They were protecting me, weren't they?"

"There are a lot of people who love you, Teddy."

"There are a lot of people who love you too, Harry."

Nothing more was said after that, and Mia waited another few minutes before she joined them on the couch, sitting on the other side of Teddy.

"So, what are we watching?" she asked, injecting enthusiasm into her voice. "Cartoons?"

Teddy nodded, and the three of them settled in, content to pretend like life wasn't trying to grab a vicious hold of them.

It was much later that Harry glanced at Teddy's drooping eyes and decided that it was time that they went home. Mia merely nodded when he mentioned it and, between the two of them, they were able to get Teddy up and ready to go.

"I left the letters on the table," Mia informed him before they left. "Read them, don't read them. Reply, don't reply. Just, well, know that you're not alone, Harry. Not if you don't want to be."

When they were gone, Harry avoided the dining room like the plague. He walked around the apartment, his eyes glancing the dining room's way one too many times as he fought with himself over what to do.

Eventually, he gave up his own personal battle and entered the room. Mia had piled the letters according to who had sent them, and Hermione's was by far the largest pile. He wasn't even surprised.

And then Cho's.

There were two letters from Lily and one from Sarah.

There was also another pile that Harry assumed came from strangers. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. What did they have to say to him? He didn't want to hear from _anyone_ , let alone strangers.

Okay, maybe he did want to hear from _one_ person, but he wasn't quite ready for it. So he settled for the next best option.

Harry reached for Sarah's one letter, opened it and started to read.

 _Dear Harry_

 _I hope you aren't too mad at her. Or me. She's sorry. As am I. She really is. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but you should probably hear her out. She's awfully convincing when she gets into Hermione-mode. I've always been afraid of her when she does that. Reminds me of our mother._

 _Just think about it, okay?_

 _That's all I'm going to say about her, I promise._

 _Now I'm going to tell you what a mess this whole thing has created at school. Right now, I'm the girl whose sister totally walked out on the Boy-Who-Lived. Do you know what that's like? It's like half the people shoot me glares, and the other half are like, 'good for Hermione; Bennet's an ass.'_

 _But they only say that because of all the stuff he said afterwards apparently. I wasn't there for any of it, and I'm sorry for the fact that we left the way that we did. Though, I do suspect that there are quite a few people who are on your side. Especially me._

 _Because they're sides now, aren't they? Bennet versus Harry._

 _I can't even imagine what it's been like for you so I won't even insult you by presuming that I do know. I just wanted to tell you that I'm thinking about you. (And so is Hermione)._

 _I hope you're taking care of yourself, Harry. I'll see you soon._

 _Good luck with, well, everything._

 _Love, Sarah_

 _P.S. Please remember that you're not alone. You're the one who always told me that family was never about blood, and I still believe that._

Harry's heart hurt. The words; they _were_ what he needed to hear, but they didn't make him feel any better. Or, he supposed, any worse.

After Harry read the letter a second time, he left the dining room as it was and retired to his bedroom. He would deal with the company first, and then he could deal with matters of the heart.

He just hoped that those two things remained mutually exclusive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It was a bloody media circus.

If Harry wasn't schooled by Hannah to remain stoic, he might have laughed at how ridiculous it all was. Reporters and photographers practically pounced on him when he arrived at the Ministry but, as Hannah told him, he didn't say a word.

Hannah was waiting for him in a room just off of Courtroom Ten, and two Aurors had to escort him down to the dungeons. Neither of them said a word to Harry, which was perfectly fine with him. He did not want to talk to anyone anyway.

"There he is," Hannah said as her greeting.

"Isn't this Courtroom for, umm, people accused of, umm, heinous crimes?" Harry asked. "You know, like the trials in 1981?"

"I'm afraid so, Harry," she said, not even looking up from her notes. "I don't even understand why all this is happening, really. I mean, the _whole_ Wizengamot is here, and this is just to do with the ownership of a company."

"But it involves the Boy-Who-Lived, Hannah," he said, sounding resigned. "I'm sure that he and Lily requested it."

"Maximum humiliation?" she asked, finally looking up.

"It's going to be epic," he said, grinning at her. "Are you ready to do battle, Miss Abbott-Soon-To-Be-Longbottom?"

She laughed. "I'll have you know that Neville and I are not engaged," she informed him.

"Yet."

She shrugged. "So, how are you _really_ feeling about all of this?"

"I just want it to be over, to be honest," he said. "Whether we win or not, I just want to go back to living my life again, you know?"

"I can understand that," she said gently. "But you have to know that, whether we do win or lose, your life probably won't be the same, Harry. Everybody is going to be looking at you for your reaction, for what happens after."

"I don't have to make any decisions until the verdict, right?"

Before she could respond, there was a soft knock on the door, and then a young woman stuck her head through the door. "They're ready for you," she said.

"We'll be right there," Hannah said. She waited until the door was closed again before she turned to Harry. "Remember, they're going to say a lot of things that aren't true. It's important that you not react to anything that they say, okay? We'll be able to clear things up when it's our turn to defend the injunction."

Harry took a deep breath, straightened up and smiled. "Shall we?"

Hannah gathered her things. "Whatever happens in there; I need you to just go with it, okay? I know what I'm doing, even if I make it look like I don't."

"I trust you, Miss Abbott-Soon-To-Be-Longbottom."

She smiled at him for only a moment. As soon as Harry opened the door, Hannah had a stone cold expression on her face. It was time to do battle.

And a battle it was.

Harry didn't really understand why the Wizengamot was allowing the _attack_ to remain so personal but, as Hannah said, Harry remained silent.

He kept glancing around the Courtroom, trying to see who he recognised. Nobody seemed to look him in the eye, which was actually better for Harry. He was able to gauge where they stood and, based on the way they were taking to Bennet and his representation, Blaise Zabini; Harry was screwed.

The way Zabini was going on and on, they were making Harry sound painfully incapable, borderline illiterate and incompetent.

Harry just knew that, if they really knew what happened in that graveyard, their opinions of him would change drastically. As he sat there, he wondered if he should have told Hannah about the exploits of his fourth year.

No. That would prove to be a monumentally bad idea, and his life was complicated enough.

It would always be.

When it was finally Harry's turn to take the stand, the entire Courtroom fell silent. Despite his slight frame, Harry Potter had a certain presence about him that was undeniable.

After the Oath-taking, Hannah started off by outlining all she could about the influence Harry had on the company in the short time he'd been at the helm. The questions she asked him were designed to showcase his business knowledge and make him look competent, thereby undoing all the work that Zabini did.

Hannah played to Harry's strengths as best as she could, highlighting his accomplishments in both the Army and the company. She even went all the way back to his school days, making sure to mention his participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Harry hid his frown at the topic, but he skirted through it without ever mentioning what he'd seen in the graveyard with his brother. Not many people knew the truth, and only two people knew the _full_ story.

Harry noticed that Bennet looked distinctly uncomfortable with the topic and Harry wondered if Hannah knew more than she was letting on. What did she know?

By the time Hannah was drawing her questions to a close, Harry couldn't tell if they had done any good. And, if they had, was Zabini about to undo it all?

"No further questions," Hannah eventually had to say, her eyes meeting Harry's. She was wishing him luck; he could tell.

Harry felt nervous for only a moment. There was nothing to be anxious about. The outcome wasn't important. The fight was.

Zabini smirked at Harry, thoroughly enjoying his moment in the spotlight. "Please state your name for the record," he said.

Harry did not roll his eyes, as much as he wanted to. "Harry James Potter."

"Where do you currently work, Mr Potter?"

Harry waited a beat. "Currently, I am not allowed to work, but I work at Potter & Sons," he said calmly, wary of falling into some kind of trap. Zabini _was_ a Slytherin after all. It didn't matter how _reformed_ he tried to be.

"And where exactly do you _not_ work?"

"Potter & Sons."

"Sons? As in plural, is that correct?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "According to the English language, yes."

Zabini didn't look amused. "So, it would be fitting that my client would want in on what we have just now established to be a family business?"

Harry refused to treat it as a question, so he didn't respond.

"It _is_ what your father wanted, isn't it?"

Harry glanced at Hannah for a moment. Her eyes were boring into the back of Zabini's head. "I cannot say," Harry eventually said.

Zabini's face broke out into a smile. "Well, let me remind you," he said, stepping back and retrieving a stack of papers on the desk behind him. "In your father, James Potter's last will and testament, it clearly states that the company, Potter & Sons, was to be left to his son, Bennet Potter. If, at the time of his death, Bennet was unable to claim his inheritance, owing to a various number of reasons, his second son, Harry Potter, would take over by default."

Harry was almost sure that that wasn't the original wording, but he said nothing. If Zabini wanted to claim that Harry was a default son, then Harry would leave it at that.

Zabini looked a little surprised that Harry didn't engage, but he pushed on. "Mr Potter, have you ever withheld crucial information from your clients, regarding the operations of the firm?"

Harry couldn't help his frown. He just knew what was coming, and Zabini's relentless attack of Harry's involvement - or lack thereof - in the company was what he expected. Harry was sure that Zabini picked the most arbitrary clients to test Harry's knowledge on the happenings of the company he claimed to be running.

It wasn't going well.

It was near impossible for Harry to know of every transaction performed by the company. Bennet knew that. Most people did, but those words would never leave Harry's mouth - as hard as Zabini tried. _That_ would be a suicide sentence.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that you don't know?" Zabini pressed.

"Potter & Sons makes thousands of trades a day."

"So you don't know?"

Harry clenched his jaw, before he glanced at Dumbledore. When he was offered no assistance, he sighed. "If you're so insistent on getting the answer you so clearly want, then yes, I wouldn't know."

Zabini gave him a sickly smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry muttered.

Zabini stepped back towards the table where Bennet sat and retrieved several pieces of parchment. "I have here your projected numbers for the company. Would you like to take a look?"

Harry took a breath. "No," he said. "I drew those up myself. I know what they say."

Zabini didn't look at all ruffled. "And over here, I have my client's projections, based on what he will be able to add to the company; the company that should rightly be his. Would you like to see those?"

"Actually, I would," Harry said.

"To get ideas?"

"For a company you're trying to take away from me?"

Zabini blinked, before he handed the pages over to Harry.

The entire Courtroom was silent as Harry studied the numbers, trying to get a sense of what was going on.

"Oh," Harry eventually said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Zabini asked.

"It's quite comprehensive, isn't it?" Harry commented.

"You sound surprised."

"I am," Harry said truthfully. "I suppose that I just assumed that Bennet intended to do with Potter & Sons what he did with Black Enterprises."

Zabini looked rather surprised by that, and he risked a glance at Bennet, who looked equally alarmed.

Harry caught on and ploughed ahead. "Oh, didn't he mention that?" he asked, leaning forward. "You want to talk about Potter & Sons being a family company, why don't you ask Bennet about the Bulgarian company that's already made a bid for _my_ company?"

"No further questions," Zabini suddenly said, surprising all in the Courtroom.

Even Dumbledore looked dumbfounded by the abrupt end to the questioning.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of it, but he didn't see it as a victory. Bennet and Zabini definitely had something else planned and they would do well to be careful for when the snakes would strike.

"You may step down, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said.

Harry glanced at Hannah, who looked about as worried as he felt, before he stood up and moved towards his counsel.

"Do you have anyone else speaking today, Miss Abbott?" Dumbledore asked Hannah.

It took Hannah another moment to recover from the strange turn of events. She cleared her throat, lifted a piece of paper and called out the name: "Neville Longbottom. We call Neville Longbottom."

Neville ended up being just one in a long line of employees that were called upon to help the image of Harry as a boss and CEO. Zabini's questioning was still aimed at painting him as incompetent, and it was still working.

That all changed when Hermione Granger made her appearance, drawing significant noise from the congregation. Harry could barely look at her and he absently wondered if this was what Hannah meant when she said he should just go with it.

Because, well, the second that Hermione mentioned the true events of Little Hangleton, all hell bloody broke loose.

Harry knew panic. He'd seen a state of panic one too many times in his life, but this one time had to take the cake. Harry Potter's heart literally stopped beating, which was quite the feat, given everything he had ever been through.

So many things happened at the same time.

There was instant murmuring from the congregation, several surprised gasps and Dumbledore trying and failing to get control of the room. Harry stood up to stare openly at Hermione, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Bennet was standing as well, his eyes on his brother but wearing a shocked look.

And, all the while, Hermione sat perfectly still, calmly looking on as she instigated chaos in the Wizarding World.

Hannah looked at Harry. "What exactly is she talking about?" she asked, but she didn't appear surprised by the fact that Hermione had brought up such a thing.

"Nothing," he said through gritted teeth. "She's talking about nothing."

"Tell them, Harry," Hermione said, looking at him. "It's time they all knew what really happened at Little Hangleton."

Harry shook his head. "You promised," he said, his voice smaller than intended. "You promised."

Bennet was looking at Harry, the anger flaring in his eyes. "You _told_ her?" he asked harshly.

Dumbledore called the Courtroom to attention, looking about as confused as the next person. "Miss Granger," he said calmly. "Please explain yourself. What are you talking about?"

"I think that you already know, Headmaster," she said pointedly. "Aren't you the one who proclaimed that the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord was Bennet Potter? Without first having all the facts?"

"All the facts?" Dumbledore asked, sounding nervous.

"Did you ever ask Harry what happened in the graveyard?"

"He was unconscious."

"The same way he was unconscious when you found the Potters in Godric's Hollow all those years ago, right?"

"Hermione," Harry said, cutting into the conversation between Hermione and the Chief Warlock. "Stop! Stop talking, right now!"

"No," a voice from the crowd said. "I want to hear what she has to say."

Harry barely paid the irritating man any attention. "Hermione," he repeated. "Please."

"If you don't tell them, Harry, then I will," she said, her eyes solely on him. "He's taken enough from you. We both know the only way to hold onto the company is to tell the truth. You have to show them who _you_ really are, not who Bennet _really_ is."

He shook his head.

"Tell them."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, calling on all the patience he had within him. What was Hermione trying to do to him?

"Tell them, Harry."

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Mr Potter, is there something you wish to say?"

"No!" Bennet yelled, his fist slamming down on the table. "He has nothing to say!"

"Shut up, Bennet!" Harry yelled back.

Dumbledore called for attention once more. "Clearly, this is more than just an injunction hearing," he said. "Mr Potter, would you take the stand once again?"

"No!" Bennet yelled again. "He will not!"

Hermione shot a glare at Bennet. "Are you so afraid of what we may all learn here?" she asked. "Or are you all for public confessions when they don't hurt you?" The frost in her tone was enough to silence everyone present and still every movement. This was Hermione in Hermione-mode, and Bennet would do well not to say a word more.

Harry absently wondered if his brother and Hermione had spoken since the non-wedding. Bennet's confession about Cho had been in retaliation to being left at the altar, sure, but the fact that he'd retaliated against _Harry_ \- perfectly innocent Harry - didn't sit well with many members of the Wizarding public. Because of it, Bennet was losing favour.

Also, from what Harry had read in the newspapers, people weren't too happy with Hermione either. A Muggleborn witch usurping the Boy-Who-Lived. Things like that were not supposed to happen.

Though some were claiming that she dodged a bullet, based on what they learned he did to his own brother.

And now they were going to learn a hell of a lot more about their supposed hero.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore addressed Harry once more. "Will you, once again, take the stand?" It looked like it pained him to ask the question, because he now knew that things were bound to come to light that he wasn't going to like.

Harry was already standing so he stepped around the table, took a calming breath and risked a glance at Hannah. She looked so calm. A little too calm, actually.

And Hermione. Well, she clearly didn't want to repair any semblance of relationship they had after this, surely. But then again, maybe if he'd actually read one of her letters; he would have known this was coming.

Harry started on his way up to the witness stand and watched as Hermione stepped down. They passed by each other but Harry refused to look at her.

"Tell them the truth," Hermione whispered and Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had no choice now. There was surely to be another Oath involved. And he wasn't wrong. Before he stepped up, he was forced into retaking the Oath to be truthful or face the loss of his magic.

Harry eventually climbed into the little box and sat down carefully, his heart beating a mile a minute. Everyone was staring at him, as usual, but this time felt different. For the first time, they expected something from Harry Potter. _Harry_ Potter.

For the first time, they would see him for who he was: the true Boy-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore began the questioning. "Are the events of the night of twenty-four June 1994 as presented in Ministry records the true representation of what happened in Little Hangleton?"

Harry spared a glance Bennet's way, which showed Harry the obvious fear that his brother was feeling.

"No," Harry eventually said, sounding a lot calmer than he felt. "No," he repeated. "What you all think happened, didn't happen."

"Then what did happen?" Dumbledore asked. "And remember, Mr Potter, you are under Oath."

"I haven't forgotten," Harry said, absently sitting up straighter. "As you know, my brother and I were entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I was never given much of a choice once my name came out other than to compete," he said, eyeing Dumbledore, who had the decency to look a bit embarrassed.

"Are you saying it was never your intention to compete?" a man asked, and Harry recognised him as Amos Diggory, whose own son was beaten by Bennet when it came to choosing the Hogwarts Champion.

"I never entered my own name in the Goblet," he said confidently. "But, of course, nobody believed me. Why would they?" Harry cast a look around the large room, able to count on his one hand those who actually _had_ believed him. "So I was forced to compete, and I received absolutely no help from anyone who was an adult. Not even my own parents."

At the sound of that, all heads turned Lily's way, but she remained dignified, refusing to buckle under the intensity of their stares.

"With the help of my friends," Harry continued; "I managed to survive the first two Tasks. It's not important how or why, just that I did, and I have many people still to thank for that." He looked Hermione's way. She was sitting resolutely behind Hannah, her expression as passive as ever. This was a strong, professional Hermione, looking somewhat hardened by what had happened this past week.

"What happened in the maze?" Diggory asked.

"I just wanted to survive it," Harry said. "But then Delacour was hurt, and then Krum was under the Imperius, and..." he paused. "It was dark, I'm sure, and he didn't know if I'd been Cursed as well."

"What happened?"

"Bennet knocked me unconscious, and I woke up in Little Hangleton. I don't how I got there, but I think Bennet took me with him."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ask him," Harry said. "I'm sure he'd delight in telling you."

Bennet fell under the scrutiny next. He looked less assured than his mother, but remained as stoic as ever. "He was my brother," Bennet said. "I couldn't just leave him there after what I'd done."

Harry glanced at Dumbledore. "Renew his Oath and have him answer again."

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment, before he did as Harry suggested. When asked the question again, Bennet did not immediately respond.

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore prompted.

"I wanted to see his face when he realised that I'd beaten him," Bennet confessed, and the sudden murmuring was indicative of the Courtroom's thoughts on his response.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before looking back at Harry. "What happened when you woke up?"

"I was tied up," Harry continued, unable to decide what exactly he felt about Bennet's admission. "Bennet was as well. Voldemort was there." He found the flinches amusing. The monster had been gone for years and they were still scared of a _name_. "Well, a sickly version of him. A wraith, I believe." From the looks on peoples' faces, they were very invested in his tale. "Peter Pettigrew, the true traitor to the Potters, was performing some form of Ritual to give Voldemort a body. A Ritual that would require the blood of his true enemy; the blood of the child who saw him defeated all those years ago."

"Ben's blood," Dumbledore clarified.

Harry glared at him. "Voldemort wasn't so sure," Harry said. "See, the tales of all our exploits with Voldemort have included both Bennet and myself, and so he wasn't certain, having been out of touch with the world for quite some time."

"Which is why he engineered a way to have you both involved in the Tournament," Dumbledore said.

"Which is a possibility you should have considered, seeing as you already knew that Voldemort wasn't truly dead," Harry said flatly, which spiked another bout of murmuring. "It was you, after all, who learned the truth of that after the debacle with Quirrell, was it not?"

Eyes turned towards Dumbledore but he made sure not to react.

Harry was internally pleased. He'd waited years for this moment, and he made a mental note to thank Hermione for practically forcing him into this. If he could ever bring himself to forgive her for... for _things_. He'd forgiven her at the wedding but so much seemed to have happened since then and it was all too easy to blame her for all of it.

"The Ritual also required bones of Tom Riddle's father," Harry continued; "as well as flesh from the servant, which is why Pettigrew was missing a hand when you found him. I believe that, since I arrived unconscious, they, like many, finally believed that Bennet was the true enemy to the Dark Lord."

"By true enemy...?" Diggory asked.

"The one who defeated him when we were babies," Harry explained. "It's my understanding that Voldemort couldn't actually have been killed by his own Killing Curse, even if one of us was responsible for the Curse backfiring."

"So what really happened?"

"Power enough to repel the Curse, I don't know," Harry said. "A sacrifice. Love."

"Sacrifice?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly curious.

"Dementors have a habit of making you remember awful things," Harry said solemnly. "Even as a baby, being offered up as a sacrifice is definitely considered an awful thing, don't you think?"

There was a collective gasp, and even Hermione looked shocked. What did that even mean? She didn't know any of this. Sure, he'd told her _things_ , but only Harry and Bennet were the two living people who knew the true story.

"We're here to talk about the graveyard," Harry said dismissively, forcing himself to sit up straighter again. It wouldn't do to dwell on what the Dementors forced him to remember about that fateful Halloween night. "Pettigrew took blood from Bennet, even though he kept telling them they should take from me instead." Harry pushed through the murmuring. "Obviously, that should have been an indicator of who he really was: A boneless coward."

Bennet moved to say something but thought better of it. Harry hadn't even started on the worst part of the story.

"The Ritual didn't end up going to plan," Harry said; "because they used the wrong blood."

And there it was.

Everyone was silent as they digested the news that Bennet Potter was, in fact, not the true enemy of Lord Voldemort.

Harry Potter was.

"There was a body produced," Harry continued, as if the news of the true Boy-Who-Lived wasn't monumental. "It was mangled and grotesque, but it was a body, and Voldemort was furious with Bennet. He wasn't how he was before, but he was still frightening. Red, snake-like eyes and a hiss when he spoke." Harry visibly shuddered from recalling the memory. "He called for his Death Eaters, and they came. They all came, because he wanted an audience for when he finally defeated the boy who claimed to be the Boy-Who-Lived. He then released Bennet from his binds."

"Stop," Bennet said. "Harry, just stop."

Harry glared at him. "Why should I? It isn't as if you thought to stop when you were revelling in being able to tell me that you slept with my girlfriend in front of everyone!" he snapped. "I owe you nothing!"

Bennet shut his mouth and dropped his gaze.

Harry took a calming breath and tried to recall the point before Bennet interrupted him. "Voldemort released Bennet because he wanted to duel him. He wanted a spectacle for his followers; a way to show his true power against the fake. And, of course, he wanted revenge." Harry paused to look at Hermione. He didn't know how she would react to what he was going to say next. He'd never told anyone _this_ part.

"Harry," Bennet tried again.

Harry ignored him. "Instead of fighting Voldemort; instead of facing him like he continually boasted that he had before; Bennet offered Voldemort to fight me, his little brother, in his place."

There was silence.

"He reminded Voldemort that I was actually the one who defeated him; that I was the one who was his true enemy, and that he should rather focus on eliminating his true enemy before I could come up with a way to defeat him again. Whatever he said, it worked, and so I was forced to duel the Darkest wizard alive, while my _brother_ stood back and watched, probably calculating how to survive when I was killed." Harry made a point of looking at Bennet. "I'm sure you were disappointed when I didn't die, weren't you, big brother?"

More silence.

"I don't know how I did it," Harry admitted after a moment. "I duelled as best I could, but then there was some kind of surge, I think. An explosion of some sort that, I believe, came from me, and knocked us all out." He shook his head. "When I came to, I was in St Mungo's and I was told that everyone that was in the graveyard, bar Bennet, had been killed by some kind of unknown spell that originated from Bennet." He sighed. "I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when I discovered the tale my brother had told."

The silence seemed to drag on as people digested what Harry just told them.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Why have you never told us any of this before?"

Harry scowled. "Nobody believed me when I said I wasn't the Heir of Slytherin, or when I said I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire... Why would I have said anything, just to be ridiculed? You all already believed whatever bull came out of Bennet's mouth. There was no point. You would never have believed me."

There was nothing that Dumbledore could say to that.

Harry took a breath. "Look, I'm not tell you all of this for your sympathy or whatever else you think I'm owed," he said carefully. "I just want my company back. He's already taken so much from me. Please don't let this be yet another thing." Harry didn't wait to be dismissed as he stood up and stepped down. Then, thinking twice, he stopped and produced his wand.

" _Lumos_ ," he said quietly, and his wand lit up, signalling to all that every word he'd said was the truth. " _Nox_." Harry pocketed his wand, and then resumed his walk towards Hannah. He didn't dare look at Hermione as he retook his seat beside Hannah.

Dumbledore took his time finding his voice. How had he got it all so wrong? What had he missed? What had he chosen to see?

"Dumbledore," Diggory said, prompting the ageing wizard into action.

Dumbledore snapped to attention. "Uhm, well, I think we have sufficient evidence to vote," he said calmly. "All those in favour of upholding the injunction..."

Nobody moved.

"Then it's settled," he declared. "Mr Harry Potter will resume his position as Head of Potter & Sons, effective immediately. You are all dismissed."

Harry let out a long breath as Hannah turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked sincerely.

"You knew, didn't you?" he asked, more curious than anything.

"I briefed all my witnesses," she explained. "Hermione and I might have discussed that we were going to need something big to get them to see you as we do, and she mentioned that she might have a way to get that to happen. I didn't know it was _this_ , Harry."

He sighed. "I believe you," he said sincerely. "Now, is there any way of getting out of here without getting tackled by reporters, or possibly getting hexed by my brother?"

"Probably not," she said sympathetically. "I can draw up a press statement, if you'd like."

"I think that would be best," he agreed as he stood up. "The fallout from this is going to be massive."

"Speaking of," Hannah said, standing up as well. "I think it's time that you and Hermione spoke. Clearly, there are things that the two of you need to discuss."

Harry merely nodded, but he vehemently refused to look behind him where he was sure that the witch of topic was still sitting, probably waiting for him to say something; to thank her, apologise, demand an apology. Harry didn't know what he would do when he finally looked at her.

It turned out that he needn't have even worried about _his_ reaction. It was Hermione's that should have concerned him.

Because, well, Hermione managed to wipe the relieved smile right off his face with one hard look.

And then one well-placed slap across his left cheek.

"I can't believe you were going to let me marry him!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Harry and Hermione had to be separated before either of them said something that they would come to regret.

Hannah was the one to move to stand between them, invariably shutting them both up with equally cold glares. She turned to Hermione first, and raised a pointed finger. "Miss Granger," she said calmly. "I can understand your anger, but could you please refrain from attacking my client until we are away from the vultures waiting outside?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed for a moment, before she gasped, as if she were suddenly remembering herself. The one good thing was that the Courtroom was already cleared out, save for Harry, Hannah, Neville, Remus and Mia. It'd taken quite some time for the Wizengamot to leave, given what they now knew. They'd all looked utterly bewildered by what they'd learned, but Harry kept his head down - as Hannah instructed him - until the Courtroom was sufficiently empty.

Then he was joined by his own camp. _And_ Hermione, who now looked a potent mixture of embarrassed and livid.

Hannah suddenly turned to look at Harry. "And you," she said, pointing at him. "Wipe that smug look off your face right now. You have a lot of explaining to do." She took a deep, calming breath before she spoke again. "Now, the fallout from this debacle and subsequent revelation is going to be immense," she said flatly. "I'm sure that there are reporters a plenty just waiting for you in the Atrium.

"You are not to make a statement," she instructed him. "You are not to answer _any_ questions, and you are not to react to _anything_ anyone says until we are all safely out of this forsaken Ministry." She looked around. "That goes for all of you." She made a point of looking at Hermione. "We will all meet in Harry's apartment to discuss what happens next." There was no hint of a question in her words., and Harry wasn't nearly brave enough to protest when she brought out the badger claws.

Hannah started to move first, gathering her things and heading for the door to the Courtroom. Harry was quick to follow, with everyone else falling into line behind him. There were many Ministry employees waiting outside of the Courtroom but nobody made a move to ask Harry anything. They more or less just stared at the rightful Boy-Who-Lived with open mouths and wide eyes.

The 'Other' Potter was the _real_ Potter. Harry could see the headlines now, and he gave a small shake of his head. If he thought his life was difficult before; he was definitely in for a shock.

As predicted, the Atrium was swarming with reporters, both domestic and foreign, accompanied by their endlessly persistent photographers. They threw questions at Harry but he just pushed through the crowd behind Hannah until he reached the Apparation point. He paused for a moment, to make sure that his camp made it safely through as well, and then he disappeared from sight.

From the moment Harry stepped out of the elevator into his apartment; Hannah demanded his attention. She had _questions_ , and she wasn't the only one asking them. Mia practically had to force him into an armchair and then she asked him if it was all really true, point blank.

Hermione was the one to point out that Harry would have faced horrible consequences - possibly losing his magic - if he'd told an untruth during his testimony. And then she left the living room, passing through the dining room to get herself something to drink from his kitchen. On her way, she spied the piles of letters on his dining room table, and she sighed heavily. It was going to be hard work to sort this all out now.

Hermione had seen the flash of anger; the look of hurt, betrayal and, yes, anguish in his eyes. Not only would she need him to forgive her for Bennet, but he also had to forgive her for practically forcing him into revealing the truth of that night in Little Hangleton. A truth that she'd thought she'd known until today.

"This is unbelievable," Mia eventually concluded for all of them. "I mean, you're just now telling me that I've been working for the wizard who, single-handedly, destroyed not only You-Know-Who, but all his followers as well?"

Neville was the one to respond. "And he did it all without ever claiming the rightful glory or gratitude."

Harry just kept his gaze down. He didn't like hearing all the _wonder_ in their voices. He was still the same person, despite what they all now knew about what he'd accomplished in his past.

"James knew, didn't he?" Remus suddenly asked, speaking for the first time.

Harry looked at him, sitting at the end of the long couch. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm convinced that Lily did though," he said. "There was just something always too forced about the way that she built up Bennet for the Wizarding World to see. I don't know if Bennet ever told her the truth, or if she just figured out that her elder son just wasn't what the fabled Boy-Who-Lived was supposed to be all by herself."

"So you're not the only one Hermione should be mad at," Hannah said flatly. "Even though I'm convinced that she's not allowed to be mad at you."

Both Harry and Hermione just glared at her.

' _Why_ ' Harry mouthed to her. Because, really, why would she remind them all about the crisis that they'd barely averted in the Courtroom?

The atmosphere in the room turned cold quite suddenly, as if a Dementor had just entered the building and was poised to prey on their happiness.

Remus eventually cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, Mia and I should get going. It's been quite an exciting day, and I'm sure Teddy will have questions about what we've been up to today."

The reminder of Teddy gave Harry pause. He wondered what the little man would think of the truth about Harry. From what he saw of the people at the Ministry; they were either still in shock or in awe of him. All Harry could really think about was that he'd murdered nineteen people and he still didn't know how he did it.

He'd researched as much about it as he could.

The Ministry, of course, had conducted their own study into how Bennet had possibly killed them all, but they'd never come up with anything concrete or provable. Harry suspected that he was bound to receive an owl with the Ministry seal at some point.

Remus and Mia made quick work of saying goodbye and eventually left, both of them shooting Harry encouraging looks. After Hannah assured him that she would put together a suitable press release, which he would have to read through, she and Neville also took their leave.

And then it was just Harry and Hermione.

Harry was determined not to be the one to break their silence, so he sat awkwardly in his armchair and waited. He would wait all night if he had to. All week, really. As great as it was to have his company returned to him; the thought of actually stepping out of his apartment was enough to make him feel ill.

And, despite the truth of Hermione's reasoning for telling the true story; he was sure he still blamed her for what his life would now be. It was irrational, maybe, but he couldn't help it. Apparently he and Hermione just couldn't act _normal_ when it came to the other.

Whatever _normal_ was.

Hermione was the one to break their silence, unable to exist in the painful quiet for a second longer. "Were you ever going to tell me?" she asked quietly.

Harry sighed. "Tell you what exactly?"

"The truth about that night."

Harry said nothing.

"Better yet, when you _did_ tell me about that night; why didn't you tell me _all_ of it?"

"What would it have changed?" he asked quietly. "Really, what would it have changed?"

"Harry," she said, sounding equally tired.

"Do you expect some kind of apology from me?" he asked pointedly. "Because I won't apologise for keeping my own secrets; secrets that merely solidify how pathetic I really am. For _years_ , my brother has walked all over me and, you know what, I let him. As much as I grumbled about being the 'Other' Potter, I liked it. I liked being the right kind of invisible to the outside world, so long as it didn't affect my life. It was fine if he had all the glory, because that meant that I would be left alone... But then _you_ \- " he halted. "What were you thinking?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What was _I_ thinking?" she asked rhetorically. "Oh, I'm sorry if I was the only one brave enough to broach the only topic that would ensure that your company remained yours."

"Oh, so it isn't an apology you want then... It's a thank you," he said with such snark in his tone; she even flinched. He _knew_ he was being childish.

She was too, and she also seemed to know it. They were not going to get anywhere if they kept on like this.

Where did Harry even want them to _get_? At this rate, he didn't know if he ever _wanted_ to forgive her.

Now definitely wasn't the time to be having this conversation. They would end up saying things that they would come to regret - if they hadn't already - and then their relationship would be beyond repair - if it wasn't already.

They were too emotional; too angry and too _hurt_.

Harry looked her in the eye. "Can you, with absolutely certainty, say that you wouldn't have dated him if you really knew?" he asked. "Because I don't think any of it matters. You chose him. You _told me_ that you made the _right_ choice. You made the decision to date him, _already_ knowing the type of brother he was to me, so, tell me, what difference would it have made?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but the words didn't come out.

It was enough for Harry. "Look, Hermione, a lot has been said and done today," he said, sighing. "Actually, this entire week has been quite monumental, in _both_ our lives, so maybe we just, you know _not_ have this conversation yet?"

Hermione just looked at him, clearly waiting for him to elaborate.

"I'm feeling too many things now, and I know I'm not thinking clearly, so I know I'll end up saying things I'll regret, if I haven't already," he pressed on. "I'm not ready for this," he admitted. " _We're_ not ready for this. I have things to sort out, as I'm sure you do too, and then we can talk." He blinked. "Okay?"

It took her a while to process his words, but then she nodded. "Okay."

They just stared at each other for a long while. As much as Harry wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go; he just _couldn't_. Too much had happened. He just couldn't look at her and not see Bennet, or feel the hurt and anger, or... he couldn't do what needed to be done for them to reach that _happy ending_ everyone suddenly thought would befall them.

Harry wasn't ready to work at it, because that was what it would require. _Work_. And, really, he wasn't even sure that he wanted to put in the work. He was just so tired... of everything. Ever since Lily arrived at his office and broke the news of the impending nuptials, it was like Harry was constantly running an emotional marathon.

It was supposed to have ended by now, but a further ten kilometres had just been tacked on, and the wizard was just about burned out at this point.

Hermione left shortly after, giving him one last, deeply emotional look. It floored him, really, that a facial expression could portray so much. He could see her sincerity, her concern, her determination to fix this and her own hurt. But, most importantly, Harry could see her shame; her embarrassment. Bennet had played the Wizarding World, but he'd also played her, and she was not okay with that.

Harry wouldn't be able to describe what he felt when he was finally alone. This had to be one of the longest days of his entire life, he was sure of it. And, as soon as he thought that it couldn't possibly get any longer, his intercom sounded, and Harry let out a long, annoyed groan.

Harry moved to answer, contemplating just ignoring it. "Hello?"

Gregory, the building's concierge, cleared his throat. "Mr Potter, I have a visitor for you."

Harry took a calming breath, forcing himself not to groan aloud. Who could it be now? Who would Gregory even _consider_ letting up? "Who?"

"Mr Sirius Black."

Harry swore, and then sighed. This day was just getting better and better, wasn't it? "All right then," he finally said. "Send him up."

When Sirius arrived on Harry's floor, he stepped out into a very subdued apartment. There was music playing from somewhere, but he couldn't see the wizard in question. "Harry?" he called out.

"In here."

Sirius followed the voice through to what was clearly the dining room. Harry Potter was seated on one side of the table, deftly going through what looked like more than a hundred letters.

"Welcome welcome," Harry said, not even a tinge of amusement in his voice. "Can I get you a drink?"

Sirius swallowed. "Umm, what's the strongest you have?"

Harry slid a tray out from behind the pile of letters. It was an already-opened bottle of Ogden's finest and two glasses. "I don't normally drink," Harry said. "But I'm convinced that, if ever I was going to; today would be the day, you know?"

"I know."

Harry invited him to sit, so Sirius dropped into a chair opposite the younger wizard and immediately poured himself a generous helping of the somewhat foul liquid. He drank two full gulps before he looked at Harry.

"Did you want some?" he asked sheepishly.

Despite himself, Harry let out a bark of laughter. "No, that's all right," he said. "Somehow, you look like you need it more than I do, and that's saying a lot."

Sirius raised his glass in Harry's direction, and then downed it all in one go. It seemed to make him feel better because he set the glass aside, leaned forward and met Harry's gaze. "So," he said; "quite the day, huh?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess you could say that, yeah." Then: "Sirius, what exactly are you doing here?"

He blinked. "Did you know that your father gave us his blessing?" he asked seriously. "After the divorce, after all the hurt and the fighting; he gave us his blessing."

Harry swallowed. "No, I didn't know that."

"It was surprising," Sirius said. "I mean, I would have understood his hatred, but to have him tell us that it was okay; that he forgave us... It was the first time that I ever really considered leaving Lily." He took a breath. "And today is the second time."

Harry tensed.

Well, he hadn't been expecting _that_.

"Did you know that she knew?" Sirius asked, suddenly, reaching for the bottle of Ogden's and pouring himself another. This time, he poured for Harry as well, and slid the glass across the table to the younger wizard. "Apparently she's known since the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ben must have told her what happened. Which means that, this entire time, she's known what kind of son she has: a bloody coward."

Harry didn't want to ask him to which son he was referring because, really, Harry felt like a coward right now. Sitting there, preparing to wallow, with all those letters in front of him; he felt cowardly. Because, if he could have, he knew that he _would_ have run. Like he did after graduation.

He would have left this place as soon as he could, but he couldn't now. Things were expected of him now. He had a real life that he had to live.

"What were you talking about when you said the dementors forced you to remember being offered as a sacrifice?"

Harry grimaced. "You remembered that, huh?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget, Harry," he said solemnly. "Tell me what happened."

"You might want to have another drink," Harry said, shifting in his seat as he started to talk about something that he hadn't thought about for years. "Do you remember the dementors?"

Sirius visibly shuddered. "I'll never forget.; even if you hit me with an _Obliviation_."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Whenever they were near me, I remembered _things_ ," he explained. "That night, in Little Hangleton, wasn't the first time that a Potter threw me under the bus," he said. "I suppose that Bennet learned from his elders."

Sirius blanched. "Oh?"

Harry sighed.

"That's the reason you decided to leave, isn't it?"

"Part of." Harry dropped his gaze. There were a great number of reasons why he decided that getting out was what he needed. " _Take Harry_ ," he whispered, remembering something that he'd tried desperately to forget. " _Instead_."

Sirius poured them both more drinks, and they didn't stop pouring until the bottle, and another two, were empty.

After they moved into the living room; Sirius passed out on the couch first, and Harry followed shortly after. It was the first time he'd got drunk enough to lose consciousness since he was a teenager and, when he woke up, he vowed _never_ to do it again. He felt awful, like every vein in his body was plugged up by some intrusive force.

He could hear sounds coming from his kitchen and, in his haze, he was just able to wish that the person making _such a racket_ wasn't Cho or Hermione. Struggling to his feet and stumbling into the kitchen; Harry found Hannah just finishing making herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh good," Hannah said when she spotted him. "You're up. Read this." She took out a piece of paper from a manila file and set it down on the kitchen island in front of him.

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Well, good morning to you too," he said tiredly.

"It's the afternoon, Harry."

He huffed, running a rough hand through his hair. "What is it?" he asked, fully aware that he couldn't actually read the words on the page without his glasses. Where were his glasses anyway?

"It's your press release," she informed him. "Right now, they're printing all sorts of rubbish about what they think they know about what really happened. And about you."

Harry just nodded.

"The _Daily Prophet_ ran a piece on your life story this morning," she explained. "Talked about your school life, your Quidditch exploits, your decision to join the Army, your various relationships and what you've been doing since your return to England."

"It couldn't have been that long," he muttered under his breath.

Hannah pretended that she didn't hear him. "Read through it, make your alterations and then send it to me with Hedwig, all right, so it can be printed in the next issue?"

Harry nodded again.

"And I sure as hell don't want to see a picture of you looking like that plastered all over tomorrow's paper, got it?"

He decided, in that very moment, that he was absolutely terrified of her. "Are you sure the Sorting Hat didn't offer you Slytherin?"

Despite her frown, Hannah laughed.

"I am currently deathly afraid of you."

Hannah's features softened. "I take it things didn't go well with Hermione."

"How can you tell?" he asked sarcastically, roughly scrubbing his face of sleep.

Hannah just shook her head, in a mixture of disapproval and sympathy. "Do I have to tell you again not to leave this apartment looking like that?"

"No," he said hurriedly. "I heard you the first time."

"Good."

Harry waited while she finished her coffee. On her way out, he called her name, forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, I just wanted to say thank you," he said nervously.

She offered him a tight smile. "It's what you pay me for, Harry."

"I know," he said softly. "I just, well, still just thank you."

Hannah nodded once, and then disappeared from sight. Harry found it rather amusing that they'd both been so awkward about it.

He waited another minute before he headed for a shower. It was a much more refreshed Harry Potter who emerged from his bedroom to find Sirius just coming to.

"Morning, Sleepy Head," Harry said, quieter than normal. He was sporting his own headache, which kept him from talking too loud.

"Shut up," Sirius mumbled as he tried to sit up. He failed miserably and ended up falling right off the couch he'd slept on.

Harry chuckled. "Get cleaned up," he said. "I'll make breakfast."

It turned out that Sirius was incapable of 'getting cleaned up' and he smelt particularly awful when he arrived in the kitchen, looking expectant.

The breakfast _was_ rather amazing.

"I think I could get used to this," Sirius declared, stuffing another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Harry shifted awkwardly, knowing that the next words to leave his mouth would bring up one of the topics that they were so desperate to avoid: women. "I think you should call Lily," he said seriously, preparing for the swift rebuttal.

Sirius tensed. "And why would I do that?"

"Because she's probably worried about you," Harry countered gently.

"Then she should worry," the older wizard said stubbornly. "Why should _I_ call?"

Harry didn't point out that he sounded like a petulant child. And, really, he didn't get the chance to, because Sirius all but threw him for a loop with the next thing to leave his mouth.

"I'll call Lily only if you call Hermione."

Harry's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Because she's probably worried about you _too_ ," he said in a false tone, almost imitating Harry.

"But she's not my wife," Harry pointed out, as if that was all that mattered.

"Yet," Sirius added cheekily.

Harry's face fell. Why did people automatically assume that he and Hermione would just magically work things out and live happily ever after?

Life didn't work like that. It truly wasn't fair, and yet there he was, still kicking and screaming.

Harry suspected that a number of people would try to tell him the same thing. He knew it all already, and it was starting to irritate him having everyone think that they could weigh in on his love life.

He did know that he couldn't avoid it forever, much like the situation with the truth about Little Hangleton.

After they'd eaten, Sirius declared that he _had_ better head home before Lily planned his demise, and Harry busied himself with getting things done for Hannah to distract himself.

Though, it did little to stop another woman whose name started with the same letter from playing on his mind. He'd need to be dead for that.

* * *

Harry was determined to remain holed up in his apartment all weekend, but he decided to venture out to visit Teddy on Sunday afternoon. He needed to see the little boy before he returned to work on Monday morning.

He'd been dodging calls and ignoring letters, so it wasn't surprising when he arrived in the lobby of his own building to find one of the last people he wanted to see waiting for him.

Cho stood up as soon as Harry stepped out of the elevator. He was tempted to turn back inside, but he knew that she would reach him before the doors could close again. Could he Apparate? Where was Gregory?

"Harry," Cho called out, stopping him. "Please, please can we talk?"

Harry clenched his jaw but remained where he was, blatantly refusing to look at her.

"I've written," she said slowly; "and I've tried calling. I don't know if you've received any - "

"I have," he said tensely.

"I just wanted to explain," she began cautiously, noticing the obvious tension in his limbs. He was clearly poised to take off at any given moment. "What happened should never have happened, Harry. I hope you know that I never wanted to hurt you like that, even back then. But then Bennet wanted to tell you, and I couldn't let him do that, so _I_ hurt you instead, and I convinced myself that it was in a way that would hurt _less_."

Harry breathed out. "You humiliated me," he said through gritted teeth. To this day, he couldn't forget that feeling of standing in that Hogwarts corridor, his heart broken and, well, _everyone_ laughing at him.

Teenagers could be cruel sometimes.

 _Life_ could be cruel.

Cho shifted awkwardly. "I thought it would be better than having everyone know that your older girlfriend slept with your brother," she said. "Was I wrong?"

Harry remained silent.

"I never wanted to break up with you," she told him, needing him to know. "It was the worst thing I could have done."

"Worse than sleeping with Bennet?" he asked, frowning heavily.

Cho swallowed. "I am sorry for that," she said timidly. "I don't have a suitable excuse, and I won't insult you by trying to give you one."

Harry just looked at her.

"I never wanted to break up with you," she eventually repeated. "I just, well, I thought I could apologise and we could somehow work things out, but it was _Bennet_. I didn't think you would see past it, and he definitely wouldn't let you. So I tried to make it as painless as possible, while still keeping Bennet at bay."

Harry scoffed. _As if that made it any better_.

"Look, I don't expect you to forgive me, or even understand right now, but I just had to talk to you before - " she hesitated. "I took the job, Harry."

"What job?" he asked automatically. Then: "Oh."

The job that would see her leaving England.

"You're running away," he said.

Cho dropped her gaze. She _was_ running away. This was never supposed to be how her name would be in the paper. Having her dirty laundry spread out for getting involved with both Potter boys; no, that wasn't what she wanted.

"I can't stay," she said, not denying his accusation. "Not when we both know that it's over between us."

Harry swallowed thickly.

"We were all right when you thought _I_ was the one who broke us, but you won't forgive me for Bennet. I just know it. You don't love me enough to see past it. Not the way I'm sure you'll look past it with Hermione."

Harry's eyes snapped towards her.

"I don't stand a chance now that she's no longer with him." She shook her head. "I think we could have been happy together, Harry, but you would never truly feel fulfilled by what we could have had. You'll always love her, and I could have lived with that, but it's all different now.

"The second she didn't walk down that aisle, you were already hers. As much as you're intent on being stubborn about it, or fighting it; it's not something you have control over. I know. We _all_ know. And, Merlin, you deserve to be happy. So, let yourself be happy with her, okay?"

Harry just stared at her.

"You are a sensational human being, Harry Potter, but we both know that I can't be your second love when you can still have your first."

Harry blinked. "But what if _you're_ my first?" he found himself asking, unaccepting whatever she was determined to tell him. "I dated you first."

"We both know that whoever you dated first doesn't matter," she said gently. "Looking back right now, you know you loved her even before you laid eyes on me, though you might not have known it at the time. She was your best friend for so long, and _I_ took you away from her before you could figure it out, _on a dare_."

Harry, once again, said nothing.

"I know you, and I know what you're thinking," she said thoughtfully. "So stop holding onto things that don't matter. We had a good run, you and me, but it's over now. It's over." Cho needed to make the breakup clear to him. This was an end... allowing him to have a new beginning with someone else. "I'm so sorry, Harry," she said again. He had to know that she never meant to hurt him. She had been young and stupid and, later in life; she was still paying for her teenage sins.

The payment, once again, was Harry Potter.

He wasn't a boy - man, now - from whom you quickly recovered. Cho _knew_ , and she suspected that Hermione knew it as well. There were currently too many broken hearts roaming around, and Cho suddenly felt obligated to do something about it. As she had done for Harry's Graduation Ball.

"I know you love her, Harry; and she loves you too," Cho said cautiously. "Right now, you're angry, and you have a right to be. She's also probably holding things over you, but you're going to forgive each other if you're ever going to make it work."

"What if I don't want to?" he asked seriously, his voice a little more than a whisper.

Cho risked a smile. "Then everything any of us has ever been through until this point would be a waste," she said knowingly.

Harry could feel a retort on the tip of his tongue but he stopped himself.

"We would have been good, Harry," she added; "but you and Hermione are going to be great."

"Why does everyone just expect that we'll get together now?" he asked, snapping. "How can we? How? Too much has happened! Too much has been said already!"

"What does any of it matter, Harry?" she asked pointedly. "Stop being so damn stubborn about it. If you love her the way you've always claimed you do, then just be with her already, okay? None of this should even matter."

"But it does," he argued.

"Then you don't deserve her," she countered.

"Maybe I don't," he agreed.

Cho heaved a sigh. "Well, then, that's your prerogative," she said, her shoulders sagging. "Nobody is going to force you to forgive her, or accept what's happened. Only you can do that. I know you know that."

Harry dropped his gaze.

"Life is short," she continued. "The War taught us that and, if you have the chance to be happy, to be _truly happy_ ; why wouldn't you take it, Harry?"

"It's not that easy," he defended.

"Maybe it isn't," she agreed. "But is the alternative any easier?"

Harry had no response to that.

Cho offered him a small, understanding smile. "Who knew that a sassy, green-eyed wizard with messy black hair would bring about my ruin?"

Harry found it in him to return her smile. This was it for them; he just knew it. "You'll take care of yourself, right?"

She chuckled lightly. "I should be telling _you_ that, shouldn't I?"

"I'm a big boy, Miss Chang."

She just nodded. This really _was it_ for them. What was surprising was that she was okay. She'd been _okay_ with a lot when it came to Harry Potter because she understood what would have to happen to get _all_ of him.

But what needed to happen, _didn't_ , and now here they were.

Harry drew her into a gentle hug, softly kissed her forehead and then let her go. Cho kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment, and then turned and headed out of the building.

Harry just stood and watched her go, trying to convince himself that this was what was best.

Because, truly, Cho deserved the chance to find her own _great_ love. She was at least right about that much. As much as they wanted it to be true; Harry would never be that for her.

He apparently had his own great love to figure out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Monday morning saw Harry arrive at work, wholly unprepared for what he was about to face. He'd managed to avoid dealing with the aftermath of his new Boy-Who-Saved-Us-All status because of Hannah's intervention, but now he was on his own and Hannah made sure he knew it.

Because now, well, he suspected that things were expected of him.

In his attempt to show his employees that he was still the same old Harry Potter, he arrived early, Mia's coffee in hand and tried his best to show them that he was still the morning person that they all hated.

Several people came out of their offices to greet him, shaking his hand and welcoming him back with gusto.

It was not lost on Harry that Hermione Granger was not one of them. He supposed that she was just trying to give him space but, despite that, he made sure not to look through her open office door when he was eventually able to disappear into his own. As usual, he left his door open. Nothing changed. He was determined to make sure that his little trip to the Ministry changed very little about the way Potter & Sons ran, _as a family_.

Harry was allowed to get settled before he was called into action for the first time.

Mia knocked on his open door and walked in, several files in hand. "I haven't scheduled any meeting for you today," she said carefully. "I thought you might want to spend the day getting up to speed on what's been happening since - "

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Since my family decided do persecute me?"

Mia shrugged. "Something like that." She placed the files on his desk in front of him. "Neville will probably come in to see you later. Dad wanted me to let him know when you arrived. I suspect the two of you have quite a bit to discuss. And Her - " she halted.

Harry couldn't help releasing a chuckle. "And Hermione?"

"Probably just wants to talk financial stuff."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure she does."

Mia smiled fondly. "How are you really, Harry?"

"I'm fine," he said, and she gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay, well, I _will_ be fine. It'll just take some time to adjust to things, I suppose."

Mia understood that. "Fine," she huffed good-naturedly, turning to head out. "Just shout if you need anything."

Harry waited until she was gone to let out a long sigh. It was going to be a long day.

And he wasn't wrong.

After a lengthy chat with Neville, about things ranging from his health to how scary Hannah was; Harry was roped into another prolonged talk with Remus, which turned uncomfortable the moment the older wizard brought up the issue of Bennet Potter.

"I know we hate him and everything," Remus began, but Harry promptly cut him off.

"I don't hate him," he said seriously.

Remus made no comment. "As I was saying, I know we hate him and everything, but he _did_ set out his plans for ways to improve the company, Harry, and not all of them are terrible."

"Was this before or after he was trying to sell it for profit?"

Remus shifted awkwardly. "Probably before," he replied.

"To make it more lucrative."

Remus sighed. "If there is one good thing to come out of this whole ordeal, Harry; it would be this," he said, sounding every bit his age. "It wouldn't hurt to take a look, would it?"

Harry huffed, trying to draw upon everything he had not to throw all his anger at his _brother_ into denying Remus this request. "Fine."

Remus placed the necessary documents in front of Harry. "For what it's worth; he was an awful boss, but he does know business."

"He's James Potter's son; of course he does."

Remus just nodded, before he stood up and left Harry to his musings. It took the raven-haired wizard a few minutes to work up the will to do as Remus asked and read through his brother's proposals. The older Potter did make it difficult to hate him, didn't he?

Harry was still busy with the documents, taking notes and making alterations when she arrived. Hermione stood in his doorway for a moment, just watching him, before she made her presence known by knocking gently on his already-open door.

Harry forced himself not to react, and just waved a hand to beckon her inside. "Is there something you need?" he asked, watching as she took a seat opposite him.

She took a deep breath, visibly steeling herself. "Welcome back," she eventually said, surprising him; "and just your signature, actually." From the look on his face, she just about managed a smile. "I get that we do have things to talk about, but we don't have to do that today, or any time soon."

Harry just nodded.

Hermione passed him several files. "There's a report on Anthony Goldstein's account in there that I think you should look through. I think you'll be impressed."

Harry started to page through the first file. It was going to take him a few days to get up to speed on everything that happened while he'd been out of commission. "I'll do that," he said; "and get them back to you as soon as possible."

Hermione nodded stiffly, before she stood up. She hesitated for a moment, needing to ask him something that seemed to be niggling at her. "We _were_ happy, weren't we?"

He frowned. "What?"

" _Before_ ," she said. "Before everything. We were happy, right?"

Harry nodded once. "The happiest, Hermione."

"It's easy to forget, isn't it?"

Harry blinked, suddenly thoughtful. "It is," he said softly, agreeing with her. Because he felt as if he _had_ forgotten. Everyone assumed that the two of them could make each other happy but, really, _could_ they?

They were different people now, who weren't against hurting each other. What sort of relationship could they possibly have?

 _Would_ it be a happy one?

* * *

Harry and Hermione's next _talk_ occurred two weeks later, after a night working late in the offices. Thing both inside and outside the office had calmed down and the papers finally stopped printing all their sensationalistic articles about Harry, which was a relief.

On said, night, there was no pizza, nor was there any boxed wine. Which was better, Harry supposed. Both of them had to be fully aware for _this_ conversation. They were in Harry's office, poring over the end-of-month reports. It'd been surprisingly easy to revert back to professionalism - if they'd ever actually been professional before. Hermione didn't try to talk to him about the _other_ things, and Harry didn't actively try to avoid her. Even though they were perfectly civil with each other, even sharing a few light jokes; neither of them could shake that feeling that there was something heavy hanging over them.

And that was the night that it all came crashing down on them.

In all honestly, Harry didn't know _how_ it started. One second, they were discussing the month's surprising profits with a group of employees; and the next, it was just the two of them, absently reminiscing about their Hogwarts' days.

And then they were talking about Bennet, and Harry visibly tensed, his facial expression turning into a hard-set frown.

Hermione watched the change happen and, for a cowardly moment, she wanted to avoid the subject altogether. But they couldn't. If they were going to get _anywhere,_ then no topics could be off limits, particularly this one.

"Have you spoken to him since?" Hermione asked him, shifting slightly in her seat opposite his desk so she could face him properly.

"Since when?"

She blinked. "The trial."

"I haven't," he replied. "Why? Have you?"

She waited a beat before she nodded. "He stopped by my apartment to pick up his things," she explained truthfully, watching as his eyes darkened. "And, well, he returned my things as well. It was strange."

"What was?"

" _He_ was."

Harry frowned. "What does that mean?"

She shook her head. "I don't know," she confessed, because she really didn't know. Everything about the last meeting between her and the man she almost decided to spend the rest of her life with had left her feeling uneasy. Bennet had seemed genuine, and truly apologetic. But she'd taken it all in with a grain of salt. How was it possible that there were two entirely different sides to one man? "But we had a small talk, and - "

"And what?"

She took a deep breath. "Putting it plainly: it's now definitely over between the two of us."

Even though Harry was able to guess at such a thing; having her say it out loud was still disarming. It was over. He honestly didn't know how he felt about that. What was he supposed to say? _That's fantastic? Took you long enough? Let's throw a party?_

Hermione tilted her head to the side expectantly, as if she were just waiting for him to say something.

He didn't know why, but the expectation in her eyes spiked his otherwise-subdued anger. "Am I supposed to be happy for you?" he asked bluntly, and she flinched. "What is it about you and Cho that makes bouncing between the Potter boys so appealing?"

She definitely hadn't been expecting _that_ , and the flash of hurt in her eyes made Harry grimace.

"Sorry," he said quickly, automatically. "Merlin, Hermione, that was so uncalled for. I'm so sorry."

She blinked a few times, trying to imagine where he was coming from. His two girlfriends had, at some point or the other, been involved with his big brother. It had to be a bitter pill to swallow. "Why are you so mad?" she asked suddenly.

Harry's immediate response was to scoff, but he remained still. Why _was_ _he_ so mad? "Do you know what it was like?" he asked, meeting her gaze; "watching you with him; knowing that _he_ was the one you picked. That, for the umpteenth time in my life, Bennet would come first when it came to the most important person in _my_ life. Forget my parents; bloody hell, forget Cho. But _you_ , Hermione. It was _different_ , and it fucking hurt. It still does."

She stared at him for a moment before she spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he rushed. "Why are you sorry? Why _should_ you be? You made your choices and I made mine."

"And look where we are, Harry," she hurried as well, needing to get the words out. "Look at us! At the end of the day, it's just you and it's just me. Whatever choices we made before; they don't matter because look where we ended up. _Right now_ , none of it matters."

But it _did_. For Harry, there was still _something_ ; something that he just couldn't shake and, until he did; he knew that whatever _this_ had the potential to be wouldn't work.

Hermione fell silent, her eyes never leaving his. She could almost see the cogwheels turning in his head. Whatever happened now wouldn't be a decision to be made lightly. And, really, whatever he needed her to do to convince him that this _was_ what she wanted; she was willing to do it.

"Did you tell him?" he suddenly asked, practically blurting it out. He reasoned that it was one of the reasons he was so angry and he just needed to know.

Hermione frowned. "Did I tell him what?"

"Did you tell Bennet that I asked you - practically _begged_ you - not to marry him?"

She looked confused for a moment, before her face took on an expression of understanding. " _That's_ why you're so mad?"

Harry dropped his gaze, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, Harry," she said, leaning forward. "Of course I didn't tell him," she assured him. "You asked me not to, remember?"

"I remember," he said stiffly.

Hermione stood up, moved to close his office door - despite the late hour - and then walked around his desk. For a moment, they both panicked over what she might try to do, so it was a bit of a surprise when she turned his desk chair to face her and went down on her haunches in front of him. She placed a finger under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"It could have been Legilimency, I wouldn't know," she said seriously, calmly. "I know that I've given you endless reasons to doubt me, but I promise you that I never told him anything that we discussed," she said slowly, realising that this was something he needed to hear her say. He _needed_ to see the truth in her eyes.

Harry wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like a fist that had been squeezing his heart finally let go, and his shoulders sagged in relief. He didn't know _why_ he cared so much, but he did. He wanted to be able to trust her, and know that what they shared would remain theirs; would remain sacred.

Hermione watched the tension leave his body, and she made a mental note to question him on why _this_ bothered him so much another time. Because, for the first time since the wedding-that-wasn't; Hermione believed that there _would be_ another time. She was just so relieved.

"Although I wouldn't call what we had _discussions_ ," Hermione said, trying to ease the tension further.

He just managed a slight smile, which barely reached his eyes.

"We're going to be okay, Harry," she said gently, dropping her hand and resting it on his forearm.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked quietly.

"Because you found a way to forgive me _before_ , so you'll be able to do it again," she said simply.

He swallowed. "But can _you_ forgive me?"

She blinked. "For what?"

"For everything," he said, looking into her eyes. "For Cho, for leaving, for not contacting you when I came back, for making it so difficult for you to be happy, for - " he sighed. " _Can_ you?"

Hermione rose up and enclosed him in her arms, her face pressed into the crook of his neck. "I already have," she whispered, her breath tickling his skin.

"But how? Why?" he asked, _needing_ to know.

"The same reason that you did," she said knowingly, pulling back so she could look at his face. "Because I love you, Harry."

He stared at her, clearly stunned by her confession.

She couldn't help but be a little amused by how bewildered he looked. "Because I love you and you love me too."

"And, just how do you know that?" he asked, recalling a somewhat similar conversation from the night of their Graduation Ball.

"It's just the way it's supposed to be, right from the moment we met."

He couldn't help his smile. He could tell that she meant every word. "Are you going to kiss me?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

Hermione leaned forward ever so slightly. They were close enough to touch and Harry's heart was beating a mile a minute. "Do you want me to?"

That was a loaded question.

"There's no rush, Harry," she offered quietly, moving away from him so she could breathe air that didn't smell like him. It was a futile attempt, she realised, because the entire office smelt like him. She placed her hands on his knees to use as leverage as she stood up, her own knees clicking.

"We should start you running again," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

She let out a light chuckle as she made her back around the desk and resumed her seat. She was almost surprised by how embarrassed she suddenly felt. It felt like nothing, and yet so much had just been accomplished.

"I'm not ready," he finally concluded, nodding his head at the sound of his own words. "I don't think either of is."

Hermione was inclined to agree with him.

"The whole world is watching, Hermione," he said; "and, as horrible as it sounds - my own feelings aside - I don't want to give them what they want just yet."

Somehow, Hermione could understand that. He _was_ right that they weren't ready. She wasn't lying when she said there was no rush. "But it _is_ what you want?"

Harry grinned at her, feeling calmer than he had in quite some time. "Definitely."

* * *

.

* * *

 _Something tells me we could have had forever._

The words kept replaying in Harry's mind, even as he stood waiting for the boardroom to fill with his employees. From the looks on their faces, Harry suspected that they were about as comfortable with Bennet's presence as Harry was.

Bennet Potter was standing alone, right next to the main door, looking about ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble.

 _Something tells me we could have had forever._

He and Hermione _could_.

They had a better chance than Lily and Sirius did right now. At least Hermione was saved from the inevitable divorce.

Harry, admittedly, felt a little heartsore whenever he thought of his mother. They hadn't spoken since the trial and he learned from Sirius that Lily had no intention of reconciling with her second son; not when she blamed him for the downward spiral of her second marriage.

She might even blame him for the first as well.

Harry quickly got the meeting started. This was his third month back at work, and things had been running relatively smoothly since. This was the first time the entire senior company were all meeting to discuss what _had_ happened, and now what _would_.

"Thank you all for coming," Harry said, his voice clear and commanding. "I won't keep you long, as I'm sure we all have work to get back to. Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for your patience, as well as your support through this truly testing time." Harry couldn't help glancing at his brother, who seemed to be inching closer to the door.

Harry continued. "While I was away, I was afforded the time to think about what this company means, and what this _family_ means. I want this company to grow, but I want us to remain true to our own values, as well as the ones put in place by my father. With that said, I would like to take the opportunity to inform you all that Potter  & Sons will be expanding."

There was a bit of murmuring that Harry allowed to taper off before he spoke again. "Potter & Sons is going to be opening an office in Bulgaria, which will be headed by our very own Bennet Potter." Harry waited for the protests, and was surprised by what looked like shocked silence. He even risked a smile because of it, and the look he exchanged with Hermione only made his smile widen.

"It wasn't a decision that _I_ made easily," he said, feeling as if he had to explain. "It's no secret that I am not a fan of Bennet, but this _is_ a family business and, despite his shortcomings, Bennet is family. He does good work. The Bulgarian branch will, undoubtedly, be smaller than this one. We have already acquired a location, and are beginning the process of hiring. I'm telling you this because, if you're interested in working with Bennet in Bulgaria, then you will be given preference to new hires. I'll need to know of your decision by the end of next week."

Harry's gaze, once again, drifted towards Hermione, who was sitting in her usual seat. She was watching him intently, as if she knew something that he didn't, which was entirely possible.

"In the meantime, the plans for the branch of Potter & Sons are well underway, and I am also happy to say that we are doing much better than expected." Harry flashed a grin and someone fell into a small coughing fit in the back of the boardroom.

Harry was calling it the Boy-Who-Lived-Effect, and the only way he was getting through all the sudden publicity and attention was to laugh at it.

"We can only go up from here," Harry said, his tone heavy and light at the same time. "Let's get back to work."

Harry had to answer a few questions once he ended the meeting. Slowly, people filtered out of the boardroom, until it was only Harry, Remus and Bennet left.

"It went surprisingly better than I thought it would," Remus commented, looking between the two brothers. "I was expecting mutiny."

"Maybe they're scared of me," Harry suggested, sounding amused. He _did_ kill tens of Death Eaters when he was fourteen years old.

Remus just rolled his eyes. "I better get back to work," he said. "Bennet."

Bennet nodded once. "Remus."

Harry shifted awkwardly, before he looked at Bennet. "Come on; I'll walk you out."

Bennet looked somewhat relieved to be out of Remus' presence. The werewolf just couldn't forgive Bennet's actions towards Harry, or towards James Potter's company, and it translated into ever word he said and every move he made.

"I don't think he likes me all that much," Bennet commented as they made their way towards the elevators.

"I think you'll find there's a long line of people who don't like you all that much right now," Harry said, unable to resist.

Bennet nodded thoughtfully. "I deserved that."

Harry didn't entertain the thought that his brother was sorry about what had happened for even a second, but there was definitely something melancholy about this moment; something oddly genuine.

The two brothers had spent most of the morning finalising the plans for Bulgaria and, once Bennet left; Harry wasn't certain he'd actually _want_ to see Bennet Potter ever again.

Sure, they would be forced to talk because of work, but there was nothing _personal_ there. They were brothers who'd never actually had any form of relationship. At least, not since before Hogwarts. It was Voldemort's fault; maybe even their parents and Dumbledore for putting so much stock in the fable of the Boy-Who-Lived. But it was all over now.

At least, Harry hoped.

"You're a good man, Harry," Bennet suddenly said. "Definitely a better man than I."

Harry bit back a retort, silently willing the elevator to arrive quicker.

Bennet put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You take care of yourself, okay," he said, looking at Harry's face. It was the last thing he would say, and they both knew it.

Harry watched him go. The elevator doors sliding shut was surprisingly therapeutic in that it signified an _end_ for Harry. Somehow, the _other_ Potter reached some kind of closure; some form of peace that had nothing to do with his brother.

It was to do with Harry Potter, himself.

Cho was gone. Bennet was gone. And now, it truly was just Harry; and Hermione. If he really allowed himself to think about it; he would have to accept that it was probably what they both wanted.

Harry couldn't deny that he wanted Hermione.

Desperately.

But was he ready for it now? Were _they_?

Harry wasted little more time thinking about it as he turned away from the elevator doors and went straight to Hermione's office. He was surprised to find her door open and he stood in the doorway for quite some time, just watching her work.

Merlin, she was perfect.

And she could be his, and he could be hers.

Hermione startled when she finally noticed him, her hand clutching at her chest as her heartbeat spiked. "Hey you," she eventually said, offering him a genuine smile.

For some reason, Harry couldn't stop himself from returning her smile as he stepped into her office and closed the door behind him.

She looked a little surprised by his actions. The last few months had been awkward at best, and this was the first time he'd looked remotely Harry-like in all that time. They still talked in passing, sometimes over coffee, and they'd even shared lunch meetings before, but there was still that bit of hesitancy in him.

But now, it looked like it was gone.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, cautiously, which only made him smile that bit wider. "Harry?"

"I love you," he just sort of said. "And you love me too."

Hermione didn't dare breathe, in case this all turned out to be some sick joke.

"I always thought our version of events would be different," he said quietly. "This isn't the way it was supposed to be, Hermione. We are supposed to be together. I know that now." Harry moved around her desk to stand next to her.

Hermione turned in her desk chair to face him, her heart thumping in her chest.

"We didn't have a lot of time together the last time," he said seriously; "but I want to see how far this can go. Something tells me that we _can_ have forever."

She swallowed thickly. "Is this your way of telling me that you're _ready_ now?"

Harry waited a beat before he nodded. He suddenly didn't trust himself to speak.

Slowly, a happy smile crept across Hermione's face. Then she raised an eyebrow, almost daring him to _do_ something, or _say_ something more.

Harry didn't utter another word, but he did bend down to kiss her, his heart rate suddenly rising. The action surprised her for a moment, but she eventually kissed him back, her hands moving to touch the skin of his face. Her lips felt different and yet the same, but all he was thinking about was Hermione Granger, and nobody else.

Hermione even entertained the idea that she was dreaming, but then his tongue was in her mouth and she was tasting him, and it was everything.

 _This_.

 _H_ _e_ was everything.

When Harry finally left her office, he was sporting a stupid smile, and there was an undeniable bounce in his step that didn't go unnoticed by several of his employees. On his way into his own office, Harry stopped at Mia's desk, his smile contagious and somewhat flirtatious.

"Hey, Mia," he said, getting her attention; "do you remember that office pool you once never told me about?"

Mia frowned, thinking back. Then her eyes widened. "Umm, are you referring to the ongoing bet on how long it would be before you and Hermione ended up doing it in the office?" she asked in a rushed whisper. " _That_ one I never told you about?"

He nodded, leaning forward conspiratorially. "That exact one."

Mia beamed at him. "What about it?"

"Well," he sounded, allowing his happiness to filter into his tone of voice. "I suppose I'd like to place a bet."

Mia waited a beat, and then she squealed. "Oh my Merlin!" she exclaimed, practically bouncing in her chair. "Harry Potter! You have to tell me everything. Now!"

Harry chuckled as he stood up straight. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you love me, and wouldn't dare leave me out of the loop," she countered playfully.

Harry eyed her for a moment, before his features softened. "I'll think about it," he eventually said. "And I guess I'll talk to Hermione about it," he added, looking bewildered that that was now a thing he could do - or _had_ to do, depending on how you looked at it; "maybe we'll sit you and Teddy down and - "

"And what?" she rushed.

He smiled at her, his eyes shining brightly. "I don't know," he said happily. Wow, he _was_ happy. "I guess we'd sit you down and do what we always do."

"And what's that?"

He flashed one last smile as he started on his way to his office. "Well, we'd tell you _our_ version of events."

 _Fin_


End file.
